My Chemically Insane Romance
by Thebestgamerintheuniverse
Summary: Frankie Valentine Blood is heir to the vampire throne.She's a princess that never wanted to be.She escaped with her four half-vampire friends.Together they formed a band called the Violent Bloody Valentines.She's the rhythm guitarist and puts her heart and soul into every performance.But what happens when her favorite band comes into the picture? Rated T for language and other :3
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Coffee and Cigarettes**

I screamed into the mic before pulling back to play. All I had to do was sing back up and play the rhythm. I jumped around and then looked at Thorn. She was singing beautifully, like she usually did. We were singing a song at a local club. I loved our band! We were the Violent Bloody Valentines. The members were Alexandria Elizabeth Caldwell, the drummer, Frankie Valentine Blood or me which I am the Rhythm guitarist, Annalynne Abigail Hartley the bassist, Scarlett or Scar Ann Mustang whom is the lead guitarist, and Mary Beth Johnson or Thorn who is the frontwoman .

"How you doing Frankie?" Thorn, the lead singer, asked.

"Pretty Good." I smiled.

"Yeah, we're fine, Mary." Scar, the lead guitarist ,smiled.

"It's Thorn." Thorn hissed back.

"Yeah, yeah." Anna said.

"Um, how bout we play…I'm Not Okay?" I suggested.

"You think you can scream this time?" Thorn asked. I nodded. She smiled and announced the song to the club. I licked my lip ring and grabbed a sip of water. I ran up to the mic.

"Ready!" I called. She nodded.

"Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say. I'd never wanted to let you down or have you go but it's better off this way!" Thorn sung. I screamed, 'but it's better off this way' like Frank Iero. I smiled, he was my influence. Anyway, I sung with her.

"I'm not WOAH-KAY! I'M NOT WOAH-KAY! I'M NOT WOAH-KAY!" I screamed into the mic. I sung the whole song.

"We're Violent Bloody Valentines! GOODNIGHT!" Thorn yelled. I sighed and chugged my water. I took my guitar and walked backstage, strumming the chords to 'The Ghost of You'

"I never said I'd lie in wait forever. If I did we'd be together…" I sung as I played. The band left me and mingled throughout the bar. I just sat on a stool, playing my guitar. I saw a man in a grey beret looking at me. He had a black trench coat over a Black Flag tee-shirt. He had black skinny jeans and jet-black hair. I smiled up at him.

"Is that the Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance?" He asked, his voice silky smooth.

"Why, yes it is." I said with a smile.

"Ah and what's your name?" He sat on a stool in front of me.

"Frankie." I smiled.

"Sounds like Frank Iero…"

"Hah! I wish. He's my idol though. My dad named me Frank but he changed it to Frankie. So…I'm Frankie." I giggled, "Now, who are you?"

"I'm…uhh… Griffin, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook my hand.

"Hey, don't take this personally but….you look like Gerard Way." I laughed.

"I get that a lot." He laughed in return. We talked for a while about comics and music. We discovered that we had a lot in common. We sung to some songs that we made up before laughing. He agreed to buy me a Pina` Colada. We walked over to the bar.

"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYYY FRANNNNKKKKIIIIIEEEE!" Thorn's head lolled back on her shoulders.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked.

"One virgin Pina`-"

"Two virgin Pina` Coladas." I corrected Griffin. He nodded and sat next to me. The bartender gave us our drinks and we turned to see the band that was performing. They sounded awful.

"You wanna dance?" Griffin asked me. I blushed a dark pink.

"Uh…no, no, no, no." I shook my head feverishly. His smile turned into a smirk.

"Don't be ashamed if you can't dance." He smiled.

"I-I'm not!" I crossed my arms and looked away, my blush darkened.

"You are." He laughed.

"Fwankie, d-dance with him!" Thorn slurred and pushed me into Griffin's lap. I blushed even darker when our hips touched. He let out a gasp and bit his lip. I blushed even darker, if possible, and started to get off him.

"I am so sorry Griffin!" I apologized.

"G-GET LLLLLLUCCCCKKKKYYYY!" Thorn pushed me back down, my face going into his groin. He gasped again. I stood up and stormed out.

"Woah, wait Frankie-"

"Shut up, Anna!" I grabbed Razor, my guitar, and hoisted her case onto my back. I stormed out of the club. I had a blush on my face as I walked down the street. I walked towards my house but then I remembered, my parents had kicked me out last night and I was rooming with Thorn. My phone vibrated and I looked at the text message.

_Come back, Thorn's sorry.-S_

If they think I'm going back tonight, they're crazy. I walked towards a hotel, knowing that I'd have to make up a name. I walked faster, due to the cold. '_Why is Jersey always cold?' _I rubbed my fingerless skeleton gloves together. I shivered and hugged my arms. I had forgotten my jacket at the club. Screw it, I had more. I heard footsteps and I turned to see Griffin.

"Look buddy, if you think you're getting something…." I growled.

"N-No…" He panted. He handed me my Revenge guitar pick. He then took his jacket off and handed it to me, "You dropped this. And you looked cold."

"T-Thanks." I shivered and slipped it over my arms. He blushed and covered his arms. I laughed and opened one side. He nodded and got in with me. We had to have looked like a couple, "You can leave now."

"I'm not letting a young girl wander the streets of New Jersey alone." He persisted.

"Seriously, leave." I stepped out in front of him.

"No." He crossed his arms.

"I'm through being nice, Griffin." I growled, "Leave me alone or you'll regret it." I turned to walk away.

"No I won't." He followed me, fixing his jacket.

"Damn it! Leave me be!" I stormed forward.

"Not a chance girly." He walked up to catch me.

"Look, I have a gun."

"Yeah right."

"I know Karate!" I threatened.

"I don't care."

"I'll murder you in your sleep."

"Go ahead and try."

"You're so infuriating!" I growled.

"Hey look a Starbucks. Want to grab a coffee?" He smiled. Coffee did sound good…but I'm broke.

"Umm…no." I started to walk past it.

"You're broke and you don't want to admit it." He laughed.

"Maybe." I crossed my arms, shivering.

"I'll pay, it's no trouble." He grabbed my wrist and lead me inside. I smiled at the warmth and smell of coffee. I saw a smoking section and made it a point to sit there. I looked at Griffin and he smiled back at me.

"Um…thanks but-"

"What coffee do you want?" He pointed to the menu.

"Erm…you don't have to do-"

"I want to. Now which coffee?" He asked again.

"Caramel Macchiato." I whispered.

"With extra foam and chocolate drizzle?" He smirked.

"How did you…." He shrugged.

"Lucky guess. Go grab us a seat." He smiled. I nodded and ran over to the smoking section. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag from it. I sat in a booth and propped my feet up on a chair.

"I could so live here." I crossed my arms behind my head and leaned back against the seat. I began to nod off. I was just about asleep when someone cleared their throat. I opened one eye and glared up at Griffin.

"Hey, here's your coffee." Griffin set my coffee down. I quickly sat up in my seat and flicked the ashes off my cigarette into the ash tray. He lit one himself and stuck his tongue out.

"Thanks." I sipped on it, "Starbucks is so damn good!" I moaned. People stared.

"I know! People must hate me-er my band for it." He laughed.

"So tell me, what's your band called?" I stirred my coffee.

"The New London Fire." He gulped and choked on his coffee.

"You okay man-"

"Y-Yeah." He drunk more coffee and coughed more.

"Like that'll help." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah." He giggled.

"So, tell me about your self, Griffin." I smiled.

"I'd much rather hear about your life." He smiled.

"Oh, okay. Let's see…I went to the School of Visual Arts in Manhattan. I have my degree. I'm nineteen. My parents cut me off when I learned to play guitar instead of violin. I can draw-that's what I got my degree for. They kicked me out because I was broke but they're rich. They bought me an apartment, but I wasn't making enough for the rent. So I live with Thorn-and the boys she brings home…I colored my hair, as you can see, and got my tongue pierced. Then my parents really freaked out when I got my first tattoo…despite my fear of needles. And that's my life. Now tell me yours." I lit another cigarette.

"Well, I have a degree in…cosmetology, I sing, I hate needles, my favorite band is Black Flag, no piercings, no tattoos, coffee is a must have, and I smoke. My parents haven't cut me out even though-"

"You're gay?" I asked.

"What? No, I'm bisexual." Griffin laughed.

"Oh, that's cool. Is that who I think it is?" I looked at the person walking in. The guy walked over to us.

"There you are, Gerard. Mikey's been worried sick." Frank Iero crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry what? You have the wrong guy." Griffin smiled.

"Gee, you're-OW!" Frank held his ankle.

"I'm not Gerard Way. I am Griffin Robinson." Griffin rolled his eyes and sipped on his coffee.

"Y-Yo-You're…." I tried to get out.

"I'm Frank Iero, yes. Now Gee, quit f-" A employee coughed, "quit _messing_ around and get your ass to the hotel. We have a concert tomorrow." He corrected himself.

"I'm not Gerard! My name's Griffin." Griffin stood up and met gazes with Frank.

"You are-"

"W-Wow…it's an honor Mr. Iero!" I shook his hand.

"Alright, what do you want me to sign?" He asked. I offered him my guitar. He signed it, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Umm…Frankie." I smiled. He laughed.

"You're serious?" He shook his head and signed it. I put her back in her case and smiled.

"Look, guy-"

"You know good and well its Frank, you bastard." Frank hissed.

"Look, Frank, I'm sorry but you got the wrong person." Griffin sat back down.

"No I don't! Gerard-"

"I am not Gerard." Griffin looked at Frank.

"You calling me a liar, Way?" He glared Griffin down.

"Well I'm not calling you a truther!" Griffin stood up.

"You want to go? I'm not scared to go down on my best friend!"

"Bring it on Iero!" Griffin hissed.

"Okay stop!" I pushed between them.

Frank glared at Griffin once more, "See you at the hotel '_Griffin_'." He scoffed before grabbing a coffee and leaving. Griffin and I sat back down,

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I dunno…" He looked at his coffee.

"Are you…Gerard Way?"

"What? No."

"Frank seemed to know you pretty well." I sipped on my coffee.

"I've never met him before in my life…"

**xXx**

"Thanks." I kissed Griffin's cheek and ran into the hotel and up to the front desk. I smiled at the guy. He scowled back and typed on his keyboard, "Um…Frankie Blood."

"Did you reserve under a different name?" He asked.

"I DON'T KNOW MY DAMN NAME! TRY ZIPPITY DO DA!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but no reservation means-"

"She's with me. Griffin Robinson." Griffin smiled.

"Ah Mr. Robinson. Here ya go." He handed us room keys.

"Thanks." Griffin led me to the elevator. Someone got in with us.

"GERARD!" Someone flung their arms around Griffin.

"HEY! You got the wrong guy! I'm Griffin-didn't I just go over this?" He growled.

"Gerard? What's up? You drunk again?" Mikey asked. I nearly fainted.

"MIKEY!" I hugged him.

"Hey girl I do not know…" Mikey hugged me back.

"I'm Frankie…" I smiled.

"You got a sex change?" Mikey blushed.

"No…I'm Frankie Valentine Blood." I giggled.

"Anyway, Gee, where have you been?"

"Who's Gee?" Griffin stared at Mikey.

"You're drunk?!" The elevator dinged on the correct floor.

"Nope." Griffin grabbed my hand and ran to his room. He opened the door and threw me in. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Alright. Give up the act. Who are you, really?" I crossed my arms. He gulped.

"I'm…Griffin."

"Sure you are."

"Fine, I'm Gerard Way."

"Okay." I sat down on the couch.

"Okay? Just 'okay'? You don't care?" Gerard asked, sitting next to me.

"I kinda expected it…."

"Oh…hah ha." He unenthusiastically laughed.

"So I get the couch. And if anyone asks, you're Griffin and I'm your sister Stella." I lay down on the couch, pulling a blanket over me.

"Okay…night." He kissed my cheek and walked down the hallway towards the bedroom.

My life cannot get any better. I sighed and slowly closed my eyes. This was the best day ever….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: House of Wolves**

I slowly raised up, looking around the suite. I decided to take a shower so I snuck over to Gee's suitcase. I pulled out a pair of boxers, skinny jeans, and a tee shirt. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned on the water and undressed. I stepped into the shower and picked the shampoo bottle. I sniffed it.

"Mmm….cherries and cream." I whispered and put some in my hair. I rinsed it out, shaking my hair once it was rinsed off. I grabbed conditioner…it was strawberries and cream. I put it on my hair and then rinsed it. I grabbed a poof ball thing and poured the body wash on it. It was a fancy scrub from Fiji. I rinsed off and stepped out, drying off.

"Umm…" I looked up to see Gerard standing there, face red.

"Hi, please turn around." He nodded and quickly turned. I continued to dry off. I then put everything on and began to brush my hair.

"So…what are you doing?" He asked.

"Brushing my hair." I walked past him, holding my pants up, "You got a belt?"

"No. Haven't ever needed one except onstage. The venues supply that." Gerard walked after me.

"Well, you think Frank will let me have one of his?" I asked.

"Maybe," He crossed his arms, "if your lucky."

"Bitch, I was born lucky." I smirked and sat down on the couch, lounging around.

"So…shouldn't you go home?" He handed me a mug of coffee.

"Nah," I took a large sip, "mom will yell, dad will hit."

"So, that's why you live with…Thorn was it?" He sat next to me.

"Yeah. She's been my best friend since she was little." I smiled, "We grew up together."

"So, what made your parents mad?"

"Well it all started on one hot summer day…"

**xXx**

I stuck out my tongue, admiring the piercing. I put eyeliner on and fixed my hair. My lip ring glinted in the low light. I threw my black hoodie over my head. I walked into the living room and saw my mom and dad glaring at me. I tried to shrug it off but they just continued glaring.

"You should be ashamed!" My mom snarled.

"What for?" I asked, bewildered.

"For this!" My mom threw a pregnancy test at me. I caught it and it said negative. I sucked in breath.

"It was at Greg's! His brother r-"

"Well, blaming him isn't gonna solve anything!" My dad yelled.

"Look, I've liked Scot for a while-"

"Well, that doesn't give you the right-"

"I'm twelve! I can-" My dad struck me. My cheek burned and my hood fell back. They saw my piercings and hair. My dad continued to kick me and punch me.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" My mom spat, venom in her voice.

"I-I'll go get my things…"

**xXx**

"Wow….that's awful." Gerard said.

"Then I started listening to you guys. Look." I rolled my sleeve up, "You saved my life."

"So, you cut?"

"Still a little." I smiled, sadly.

"Wow…"

"Sorry…I've overstayed my welcome. I'll return the clothes-"

"Keep 'em. They look hotter on you anyway." Gerard smiled. I turned.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" He nodded. I hugged him.

"Thanks Gee." I sobbed into his shoulder. He blushed, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" He chuckled.

"For this." I sunk my fangs into his neck. He gasped and closed his eyes in pain. Then I felt pleasure ripple throughout his body. He began to moan, sexily. He was screaming in ecstasy when I pulled my fangs out and then thrust them in again to get deeper. He pushed my head down and tilted his head to the side. I licked the wound and pulled away.

"Oh. My. God…" He panted.

"I'M SORRY-"

"Sorry? Oh don't be. That was pure orgasmic bliss." He tried to gain his breath back.

"Um…okay? So, mind driving me home?" I asked.

"N-Not at all." He stood up and grabbed his keys. I grabbed my things and took his hand in mine. He opened the door to a very agitated looking Frank.

"It's one-o'clock! People are trying to sleep!" Frank hissed.

"Frank, it's in the afternoon…" Mikey said. Frank blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess it is. Hey Gee, isn't that, that girl you were with last night?" Frank met my gaze.

"Yeah, her friends all got drunk….so I brought her here for tonight." Gerard smiled.

"Yeah, I bet. The way you were moaning-"

"He locked the door to his room. You tell me what happened." I rolled my eyes.

"Ew! You were….SICK!" Mikey gagged. Frank began to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Since Eliza left me, I've been needing to release," The whole room gagged, "Not that type of release! God, you guys are sick!"

"Hey Frank?" I smiled.

"Yeah?" He looked back at me.

"Do have a belt I can use?"

"Of course. Here." He tossed me a pink studded belt.

"Thanks." I smiled and slipped it on.

"Anytime. Anything else?" He smiled at me.

"Can you just take me home now?" I giggled.

"Of course." Ray smiled and we all walked to a black _Volvo. _I gaped at it. Gerard smiled down at me.

"Shall we?" He opened the door. I nodded and slid into the passenger seat.

"I call riding with him!" Frank slid into the back. The others just stared. They all walked back into the hotel. I ran a hand over the dashboard.

"She's a beauty, Gerard." I smiled and felt the velvet seat covers.

"Thanks. Frank has a…what do you have?" Gerard looked back at Frank.

"Um…an old Chevy Impala. She's my baby…Pansy's my other more beautiful, my favorite baby." Frank caressed the neck of his guitar.

"You can't pick favorites." I glared at the pink and black haired man.

"Eh." He shrugged. I buckled and leaned back. Gerard started the car and began down the road. We rode for about a few hours before I finally broke the silence.

"You guys have no music?" I looked at Gerard.

"It's heavy metal-"

"So? Play it." He chuckled and turned on the radio. Music blared out from the speakers.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR! A F^CKING DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR! A F^CKING DOCTOR!" Frank and I screamed. Gerard sung normally and then looked at me. I had my hands in the guitar position, fake playing the correct notes.

"You like LeatherMOUTH?" Frank asked.

"Of course! You're the screamer. A hot punk rocker. I love it!" I clapped my hands together, laughing.

"Well thanks. It's always nice to meet a fan that likes both bands." Frank smiled, widely. I heard Gerard mutter something under his breath and continued to drive. I leaned my head against the window.

**xXx**

"Hey Frankie…wake up." Gerard shook me awake. I sat up, yawning.

"What time is it?" I stretched.

"Five o'clock." Frank said.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked. They nodded and we stepped up to the front door. I checked for my key but sighed. It was in my hoodie…which was at the club. I knocked on the door. Thorn opened in and glared me down.

"There you are you bitch!" She groaned.

"Yeah, I'm here. I spent the night at a friend's. They're coming in so move." I pushed her out of the way. Gerard and Frank followed.

**xXx(Gerard's POV)**

We followed Frankie into the room, hearing screaming. Frankie was on the floor, her hands on Thorn's throat. They were both fighting. Anna sighed and shook her head while Alex took bets.

"STOP!" I hissed.

"THORN STARTED IT!" Frankie whined.

"DID NOT! YOU STUPID PRINCESS!" Thorn snapped back.

"What?" I asked. Frankie looked at me, her eyes glowing pink.

"Frankie's not from here. She's a vampire princess." Scar stated.

"A…princess?" Frank gasped.

"Yeah. We're her guardians." Anna walked in beside us, "Her real guardian is unknown."

"Real guardians?"

"Yes. There is someone whom shall be her guardian. How we will know is with this." Thorn handed Frankie a necklace.

"Umm…why didn't you tell us?" Frank asked from beside me.

"Because, they're after me!" Frankie began to shake.

"She's from a place called, Dark River. She's the heir to the throne-a princess. She's supposed to take over the throne but she doesn't want to. They're after her." Anna explained.

"Who's they?"

"The guard people things." Frankie shivered again.

"We all grew up together. She's been on the run since she was four years old." Scarlett added, "They have vampires after us. We're all wanted. Us staying in one place is like suicide. We're leaving Jersey tomorrow."

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"Away. We have to move from place to place-"

"Would your band like to tour with us? I mean, we move around a lot. Each of you can sleep in the same room as the other members. She'll be ten times as safe." I suggested.

"Sure. We're forever grateful…right princess?" Thorn looked at Frankie.

"Of course. But it's risky, living in a house of wolves." Frankie hissed, crossing her arms.

"You vampires make me sick. The way you always think you're better than everyone else!" Frank hissed.

"I don't think I'm better than anyone else, they sent wolves out to find us! The hotels have to be crawling with them!" Frankie growled, her fangs showing.

"Oh…"

"We'll get our things…" Thorn and the others walked into a bedroom.

"If you try anything-"

"I won't…I swear!" I said, smiling. She glared us down before following the girls. Frank and I exchanged a worried glance. This was gonna be a long band trip…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Kill All Your Friends**

_**(~Frankie's POV~)**_

I crossed my arms and sat in the back of the _Volvo_. This is NOT how I wanted to meet the band My Chemical Romance. I bared my fangs at Frank when he turned to look at me. I threatened to bite and kill if I had to. I was itching to draw blood. I was about to cut myself just to see the beautiful red crimson liquid run down my arm.

"You okay, Frankie?" Scar asked. I looked over at her.

"I'm fine. Just pissed." I huffed, sinking down farther into the velvet seat.

"You're gonna have to deal." Thorn rested her head on Anna's shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess." I sighed and glared at Frank. He stuck his tongue out at me and I mumbled a list of profanities. I looked outside and saw random people-people that would look good covered in blood. I felt my fangs elongate at the thought of having the metallic liquid flowing down my throat and masking my craving for more.

"You okay?" Gerard asked.

"Peachy." I pulled my hood over my head. They couldn't see how pale I was. My eyes were a blood red and my fangs were extended. I can't feed or it'll send out a scent that all vampires can smell-one that they can't resist.

That was inevitable.

I found myself, feeling nauseous from not feeding. I kept my eyes focused on the occupants of NJ. I felt my nails dig into my palms as I bared my fangs at Frank when he turned back around.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" I yelled.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" He mocked.

I glared daggers at him, "That is not funny!"

"It's not?"

"NO IT'S NOT!" I nearly screamed. _He's so dead!_

"Oh really? And what are you gonna do about it-" He stopped when I began to press on his thoughts. I made him turn around, "What the-"

"Take over your body of course." I smirked. He groaned in pain and coughed up blood onto the dashboard.

"Milady! That is not nice! Stop it." Thorn's eyes glowed blue. I stopped, feeling my body weaken. I tried to fight back but my vision was filled with rage and fire. I then was pushed back. I slumped down into the seat, unconscious.

**xXx**

I awoke on a couch-a very familiar couch at that. I opened my eyes and let them readjust to the low lighting of the very dull room. I saw a familiar hair style talking to Thorn. I covered my eyes and my thirst renewed itself once more. I felt my fangs elongate and scrape at my bottom lip.

"She can't be a princess. She _can't_." Mikey sat down.

"She is. She doesn't want to be though." Anna sighed. Alex nodded in agreement and began to hit things with her drumsticks, creating a smooth rhythm. I wanted to grab Razor and do the same, that's my hobby. I felt someone lift my head up gently before placing it in their lap. Soft hands ran delicately through my bangs and the person caressed my face.

"Hard to believe someone this beautiful is a princess…" Gerard sighed. I felt the hands stop and I made a whiny noise. He chuckled before running his hands through my hair once more. I instantly relaxed and snuggled closer to him. His hands were super soft and it felt good to be loved for once.

"I know, it's hard to believe…" Frank sighed, "I've been a dick to her too…"

"Well, she's been through a lot. She probably won't like us to talk about her past…" Thorn whispered.

"No, it's fine." I muttered. Gerard smiled and continued to run his hands through my hair. I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me. His eyes were cloudy, showing that he was off in a daydream. He snapped back t reality with a jerk which caused his hands to pause.

"If you say so…how about you tell them?" Scar smiled, sweetly.

"Okay…" I sat up, crawling onto Gerard's lap. He chuckled and began to run his hands through my hair, "When I was…what maybe eleven? That I had a boyfriend. He was super sweet and on my twelfth birthday, he took me out to Dollywood. It was super sweet at first and I enjoyed it. Then he began to change.

"He…he had a hot older brother. He was out of high school already and all! We became closer and closer till one day…my boyfriend left us alone. He…kissed me and then…he…began to touch me. Then he raped me and threw me out in the cold!" I had tears streaking my face as I began to remember the pain that I felt that day. I shivered and focused on Gerard's touch.

"And then?" Frank smiled, sympathetically.

"My boyfriend dumped me saying that I was after his brother from the start and that I was a whore. But it wasn't my fault…his brother was the culprit, not me. He didn't care and when I went home, my mother yelled at me. They knew I was a rebel but I had gotten a piercing and a tattoo. They're rich…and well they're like any other rich family. They wanted me to be their perfect little girl that could play violin and make perfect decisions…"

I took a deep breath, _why is it getting easier to say?_

"But that's not me! So I dyed my hair and all and left. Then I met the girls and we formed a band so we couldn't be followed by them. So we travel a lot but this is my home town….we're not famous. Hell! The warped tour is a dream of ours! You're our idols. I thought being an artist was the way to go, but I was wrong…"

"Wow…that's sad…" Bob sighed. I nodded and leaned my head back against Gerard's chest. I felt his hands began to slow and I made a noise.

"I learned to live half alive and now you want me one more time. And who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts! Tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?" I sung. They clapped and I hid my face from view.

"Did you write that?" Gerard asked.

"Maybe…I dunno." I blushed darker and hid my face more. I heard the room giggle and I let a tear slide down my face, I hate to be put out in public. They all left and I stayed attached to Gerard. For some odd reason, I felt safe here in his arms.

"I think it's a beautiful song." He smiled.

"You think so?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah," He ran his hands through my hair, "I think it's awesome."

"Thanks." His hand stopped and he began to lean forward, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" He leaned in more.

"GET OFF ME!" I slapped him and stood back, blushing. He touched his cheek.

"Frankie, I-"

"A few choice words doesn't mean you can just kiss me! Maybe if I liked you as a friend, I'd let you. Maybe." I stormed away.

**xXx**

I sat in the bathroom, putting the red eyeliner around my eyes. _Why did he try to kiss me?! I barely know him! _I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair, putting black X's over my eyes. I yawned and stretched. We were an opening act, that's it. A stage thing. We were going to perform a couple songs before the band performed.

"Ready?" Thorn asked.

"Yeah sure…why not?" I sighed, "Let's get this over with…"

"Cheer up, this is a big break for us!" Anna smiled. I shrugged as we neared the stage. When we walked out, the noise was deafening. Fans were screaming and nearly killing each other. The girls and I exchanged glances before running out. I was the first to the mic…sadly. Thorn smiled at me.

"We're the Violent Bloody Valentines and I'm Frankie the rhythm guitarist. We're your entertainment for tonight while the boys find their things. Gerard's missing his eyeliner, Frank's trying to find a bathroom, Mikey's disappeared, Ray has a pen stuck in his hair, and Bob's waiting for them to get ready." I said. The crowd laughed.

"Frankie…" Gerard's voice came over my ear piece.

"Yeah, Yeah…Anyway, HOW'S THE SEARCH GOING GERARD?!" I called.

"Almost- MIKEY GIVE IT BACK YOU LITTLE-"

"Okay! He's almost found it. Mikey's the thief." I laughed with the crowd, "We're gonna perform a few songs for you guys. The first one's American Idiot!"

The crowd's cheering grew louder as the music started. I jumped around and ran up to Thorn. She smiled before starting to sing. I screamed the opening and Thorn nodded her head in approval. I swung the guitar around my body while doing a cartwheel. The audience went nuts.

"…and sing along to age of paranoia!" Thorn sung. Then after the next chorus, Scar and I played the solo. Then I nearly fell on Thorn, "What the hell Frankie?" She whispered/hissed.

"Sorry…" I replied, continuing my music making. After the song, I drunk some water and then smiled. We played a few more songs before I told Thorn to sing a certain song. She looked at me. I nodded and took my place. The music started and I pulled Gerard out onstage.

"What-"

"Just do a strip tease." I smirked as I began to dance with him. He shook his hips in a sexy way while licking his lips. He moaned and slid his palms down his thighs, taking his pants with him. I blushed but let him continue.

"Get sleazy Get sleazy." Thorn sung. Gerard stopped when the band ran out on stage. Frank stepped up behind him. He mumbled something and Gerard blushed. We were pushed off the stage but Gerard stopped Thorn.

"What the…" I bit my lip. Thorn nodded and hugged Gerard before running backstage. I crossed my arms and drunk some water. Thorn snatched the bottle and took a large sip of it. I bared my fangs for a second before letting it slide.

"He asked me…._us…_to perform Helena with him at the end!" She smiled.

"YES!" The band high-fived but I crossed my arms and looked at the said frontman. I pushed past the girls and kept walking. I needed a drink. I told myself to stop but I had already lifted the bottle to my lips and the liquid poured down my throat.

"Hey, there you are." Brian, the band's manager, walked up to me.

"Yup. Want some?" I passed him the bottle. He took a swig and handed it back. I took a swig and set it between us. I wiped my mouth, watching as the girls danced to the music.

"Why are you sitting here alone-"

"In my Emo corner?" I looked him in the eye before turning away, "Because. I hate Gerard and Frank. Gerard's a bitchy diva while Frank's a short-tempered smart-ass."

"They grow on ya. You gotta give it time. It took hem a year and a half before they hired me. They're nice guys." Brian drunk some of the vodka. He wiped his mouth and poured it out.

"Aww what? Why'd you do that?!" I stood up and balled my hands into fists, baring my fangs. He smiled and hopped down off the table.

"You don't need this. This isn't for you. You've seen what Gerard's like wasted. _That's not your life_. Don't start this. You're too young anyway." Brian ruffled my hair and started to walk away.

"Wait! You think….you could maybe…umm….be manager of our band too?" I asked.

"We'll see kid." He sent me a smile, "We'll see."

I smiled back and began to rinse out my mouth. I put a cigarette in my mouth and lit it-or tried to anyway. I shook it and tried again, to no avail. I cursed loudly and threw it on the ground, my foot crushing it. I looked over at Gerard before making my way towards him.

"Yo Way! Where's your lighter!?" I yelled. He looked over at me and mouthed the word jacket. I nodded and walked over to it. I dug through the pockets till I found a MCR lighter. I rolled my eyes and lit my cigarette, sticking the lighter in my back pocket.

"Where'd you get a cigarette?" Alex asked. I shrugged and tossed her the empty pack. I sat down and took a long drag before looking at Thorn. She stared at me and then waved. I just turned my head away. I looked over at the stage, watching Frank's fingers move flawlessly against the correct cords. I silently kept beat with my mind and I stubbed out my cigarette.

"This is so boring!" I stretched, "Who wants to crash the party?"

"What party?" Thorn asked.

"That one." I pointed to the band onstage. I smirked and walked over to the AMP that controlled the vocals. I turned a knob that said 'language'.

"Mikey-san mena ki. Frankie-kun, Ray-chan, Bob-sama…" Gerard glared at me and I grabbed another mic and switched the voice to 'Voice over'.

"I-" Gerard began but I talked over him in a deep voice.

"I am Gerard Way and I'm a fairy princess." I suppressed a giggle. Gerard rolled his eyes and stormed over to me. He switched the knob and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me out onto the stage and he gave me a mic.

"This is Frankie, as you all know. She seems to want some fun. How about we give her some fun, yeah?" Gerard smirked down at me. I gulped and looked at the audience. They were cheering…loudly.

"Uhm…" I tried to speak. Gerard put a finger to my lips and smirked. His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close. I squeaked in surprise, hoping the mic didn't catch that. He looked out at the audience and I could see the scar on his neck.

"Ain't she a hottie?!" Gerard smirked wider. The audience agreed.

"Isn't." I corrected. Everyone went silent.

"Excuse me?" Gerard looked down at me.

"It's isn't not ain't. It's supposed to be, 'Isn't she a hottie'." I repeated.

"And she's smart too." He smiled. I mumbled something and he stared at me, "I'm sorry…what?"

"I said…." I trailed off again.

"A little louder now." He giggled. I blushed.

"I said go kill yourself and your SOB friends." I growled and stormed offstage. The crowd gasped and they all gaped at me. My wrist was caught and I was spun around. Gerard glared me down.

"One concert. That's all I ask. I'll go tell them you're kidding and we'll discuss this _after_ the concert." He hissed, his voice thick with venom. He slung my wrist down and stormed back up on stage. I blew my bangs up.

"He's such a bossy, sassy, diva with a son of a bitch complex! He's such an ass!" I growled.

"Well, you told him to kill all his friends. What would you do if someone said, 'Kill all your friends?'" Scar asked.

"I'd write down a new song-" Thorn and I snapped our fingers, "THAT'S IT!"

"OUR NEW SONG! KILL ALL YOUR FRIENDS!" Thorn laughed. We all nodded but then shook our heads. It was an MCR song-a single-that Frank mentioned. We all sighed and slumped down. I grabbed a cup of coffee and lit a cigarette. As I went to take a sip, it was snatched away.

"Damn you, Scar!" I yelled. Maybe I don't want to kill _all_ my friends but…there's one on my list of death. Scarlett Ann Mustang, prepare to die….


	4. Chapter 4

**(~Chapter 4: In The Middle Of A Gun Fight~)**

Gerard had chewed me out after the show, saying how I shouldn't have done that and the press would go crazy. I just zoned out and I began to laugh when he was done with his little tantrum. He put his hands on his hips and stuck one out like a diva and pouted.

"Did you even listen to me?" He huffed.

I smirked, "Did you say something?"

"You're hopeless! You're never gonna make it in life-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Geez! It was a joke. My God." I growled and stood up. He glared me down with his-what I like to call-Gee look. His hazel eyes put everyone-except me-in a trance of some sort.

"I'm so pissed! Why won't you-"

"For starters," I cut him off, "don't tell the person you're pissed off at that you're pissed at them. And I did listen…for half of it. Then I had a vision of you in a miniskirt and a tank top." I smirked at his blush.

"Wow…" He whispered. Then we both busted out laughing. He tripped and fell onto me, causing us to laugh harder. Tears were falling out of our eyes as we rolled around on the floor. He tried to talk but giggles messed up his speech.

"M-MY STOMACH!" I giggled, unable to stop. He was panting and trying to get his breath back, to no avail. We were a mess. I held my stomach, trying to stop the giggles. The door opened and Frank walked in with Thorn. They blushed and gulped.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to intrude!" Thorn turned around.

"Whaaaaa-" Then we looked down. Gerard was between my legs, on top of me. My shirt was lifted up to the bottom of my bra and my lacy underwear was showing. We blushed and stopped laughing. The laughing slowly died to panting as it stopped.

"I can't believe you Gerard! She's a lot younger than you! I mean seriously!" Frank growled.

"What are you talking about?" Gerard helped me up.

"You sleeping with her!" Frank yelled, "She's eighteen Gerard! You're twenty-five! She's eighteen!"

"SO?! I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER! I TRIPPED, DUMBASS!" Gerard spit back.

"Sure you did!"

"It's the truth." I fixed my clothes. I put my hand on Thorn's shoulder but she shrugged it off. I crossed my arms and turned to glare at Gee. He took a step back as I walked towards him. I reared my hand back and slapped the crap out of him. He fell, holding his face.

"WHAT THE HELL FRANKIE?!" Gerard yelled. I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I dropped to the floor, sobbing into my hands. He immediately calmed down and blinked.

"Why does this always happen?! I always get blamed for things I don't do! We didn't sleep with each other! All we did was I said something funny and he fell! That's it!" I cried. Thorn was trying to calm me down by rubbing my back.

"Oh my-I'm so sorry Frankie. I didn't…" Frank squeezed my shoulder gently. I focused on Gerard's thoughts.

_Are you kidding me? All they have to do is cry and they get what they want?!_

"Okay, you didn't sleep together! Please calm down!" Thorn rubbed my back. My cries turned into sniffles as I rubbed my eyes, smearing eyeliner on my face.

"B-But y-you said-"

"Shh…it's okay. Are you gonna be okay?" Frank asked, pulling me into a hug. I nodded and he kissed my forehead, "Good. We're gonna go-"

"Get you some sushi! How's that sound?" Thorn smiled. I nodded. They left and I stood up and stretched. Gerard stared at me with his mouth open. I smirked and skipped out of the room.

**xXx**

"Oh love. Oh love. Won't you rain on me tonight? Oh live. Oh life. Please don't pass me by. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop when the red lights flash. Alright. Free ride. Won't you take me close to you? Far away. Far away. Waste away tonight! I'm wearing my heart on a noose! Far away. Far away. Waste away tonight! Tonight, my heart's on the loose." The music played. I tapped my pencil against the sketch pad.

"What to draw…what to draw…" I sighed and paused my music. I pulled my phone out and dialed number two.

"Billie Joe." He said.

"Hey Billie! It's Frankie!" I smiled. He let out a laughed and yelled to his band members.

"How's it going Frankie?! God, I missed talking to you!" Billie laughed.

"Me too. And I'm fine. Just kind of laying around on Gee's bunk. I need inspiration-"

"Gee?"

"Oh Gerard Way. My band's with his band for a while. Cool huh?" I laughed. He sighed and I could sense that he was in a sexy pose on his couch.

"Yeah I guess…Angel." He hung up. I glared at my phone and tossed it beside me, pressing play on my MP3. I bobbed my head slightly while singing, 'This song is about being attacked by a monster.' I drew a picture of Gerard with black angel wings. I put as much detail as I could into it, shading in his eyeliner. I sighed and ate a piece of sushi.

"It's missing something…" I told myself. Something just doesn't seem right. Then I added a cemetery in the background, "There!"

"What cha doing?!" Gerard popped up.

"AH!" I fell back, smacking him with my sketch book as an act of self-defense. He fell back into the wall, holding his nose. I squeaked and sat up, checking to make sure he was okay. He pulled his hand away and stared at the blood on his hand. I licked my lips and I jumped out of his bunk.

"The hell Frankie?! My nose-NNGH!" I sunk my fangs in his neck. He pushed my head down and gasped. He leaned back against he wall, pulling me with him. He moaned and tilted his neck over so I could have more access to it. I pulled my fangs out and licked the wound so it would close. I kissed his nose and it reverted back to normal.

"Sorry." I smiled, "I didn't mean to, honest. What'd you need?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to go to the mall with me." He moved his hair over his scar. I nodded. And walked with him out the door.

**xXx**

"So, Gee." I sipped on my coffee, "What's the weirdest thing a fan has said to you?"

"Well," He leaned back, "it would have to be, 'Can I bear your children?!'"

"You're kidding me?"

"Wish I was. They're crazy!" Gerard threw his arms up. I shook my head, laughing. I will agree with him. If a fan said that to me-well, let's not think of that. I sighed and stood up.

"It's getting late. Ready to head back?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." He paid for the coffee and led me out of the mall. We walked through complete darkness, only the streetlamps lightly lighting our path. I kept having a feeling that someone was following us. Gerard said that I was paranoid, maybe he was right.

"I dunno Gerard….it feels as though we're being followed…." I inched closer to him.

"Ah, quit your worrying. The hotel's just a few more blocks away." He chuckled. I stopped and he turned to look at me.

"Something is following-AH!" I screamed. I felt a searing pain in my stomach as I coughed up blood. I looked at the man, noticing that he was a gang leader. I bared my fangs at him as he continued to thrust the knife in and out of me. I coughed up more blood before he let me drop to the ground.

"You're on our hit list. Some guy named Keith gave us money." The guy spat on me. I held my stomach as blood pooled around me.

"FRANKIE-" Gerard started to move towards me.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. No closer or," He clicked a gun and put it to my head, "she gets it."

"R-Run Gee…" I coughed up more blood, "I-I'll be f-fine."

"To hell you will! You're gonna bleed out if I don't help you!" Gerard pulled out a gun. I took in a sharp breath. A gun? Where did he get a gun?!

"So the Goth-boy's gonna fight. Alright, Fred." The leader smiled. A guy with beautiful short silvery hair stepped forward. He pulled a gun out, aimed at Gerard. Gerard made a sharp move and dodged the bullet, shooting the guy's hands.

"AHH! MY HANDS!" Fred fell over, holding them. I panted and rolled over, disarming the guy. I slowly got up and limped to Gee, falling to my knees in front of him. He placed his hands on my shoulders and put his jacket over me.

"You okay?" He asked, cautiously.

"Y-Yeah-" I coughed up more blood onto the front of his white shirt. He stared at me, scared. He wiped my mouth and kissed my forehead.

"Stay here."

"Duh." I growled, sarcastically. He stood up and his eyes widened. I turned and saw the gun pointed at me, "Oh shit."

"Say goodnight girly." The leader laughed as he pulled the trigger.

"NOOOO!" Gerard yelled. * BANG * Blood hit my face as I turned around. I screamed and turned Gerard over. His stomach was bleeding, badly. I put him in my lap as the rain began to fall.

"Gee…" A tear hit his face as I cried over him. He looked up at me, his hazel eyes showed pain. He caressed my face with his soft hand, now covered in blood. He wiped the tears from my cheeks and smirked.

"Don't cry, you baby." He smirked. I tried to smile as I ran my hand through his bangs. Then we heard the guns click. I looked up to see the tarnished metal pointed towards us. I gulped and hugged Gee close.

"It's all over." I muttered into his hair. He coughed blood up onto my back, "Thanks."

"No problem…" He pulled back and leaned to kiss me when bright lights shined over us. We shielded our faces with our hands. He blushed and pulled back.

"This is the police. Put the guns down…" The police said their line. Gerard stood up and took my body into his arms. He began to run through the darkness, trying not to slip. Gee ran as fast as he could, his converses making a noise at every step.

"GET THEM!" The gang began to shoot. We screamed as we grew closer to the hotel. We dodged a few bullets and made it into the elevator. We took it up to his room, where he proceeded to lay me down on the bed.

"Y-You okay?" He asked. I nodded before coughing up blood onto the floor. He pulled the bullet out of his stomach and put it in alcohol. He bandaged up the wound on his stomach and strode towards me.

"My stomach." I grabbed it. He blushed and looked at me.

"Hey Frankie?"

"Yeah?"

"Take off your clothes." He blushed. * POW * He fell to the ground holding his cheek.

"Perverted bastard!" I growled, rubbing my hand.

"I DIDN'T SAY GET NAKED STUPID! I MEANT TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT SO I COULD PATCH YOU UP!" He yelled.

"Oh." I slipped my shirt off and he put a rag on it, "OW, OW, OW!"

"Sorry-"

"SORRY? THAT HURT!"

"IT'S RUBBING ALCOHOL! WHAT'D YOU THINK IT'D DO, TICKLE?!"

"YES, I KINDA DID!"

"WELL YOU KINDA THOUGHT WRONG!"

"WELL YOU'RE KINDA AN ASS!"

"WELL MAYBE I KINDA LIKE YOU!"

"MAYBE I KINDA LIKE YOU TOO!"

"Wait what?" He looked up at me. I blushed and bit my lip. That wasn't supposed to come out. I blushed darker and looked away. We stayed in awkward silence while Gee wrapped the bandages around my wound.

"Sorry." I finally said, breaking the silence.

"Sorry?" He chuckled, "For what?"

"For everything. I've been a little bitchy…"

"No you haven't. It was a little cute."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah, really." He moved a little closer to me.

"Umm…what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing…" He leaned and kissed my cheek. I blushed and stared at him. He leaned to kiss my cheek again when I turned and our lips touched. We both stared at each other before we started to actually kiss. He lay on top of me, his hands in my hair. He smirked against my lips and pulled back.

"Gee…" I whimpered and pulled on his hair.

"Needy now are we?" His smirk darkened as he slammed his lips against mine. He slid his tongue into my mouth and tugged on my hair some more. His head tilted to the side o make the kiss better. He smirked as he pulled back.

"Wow…" I whispered. He nodded and kissed down my jaw line. He got the base of my neck where he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh there. I moaned and got his hair delicately angled around my fingers. He sucked on the spot that he bit, making sure to leave a mark.

"You sound so cute." He smirked. I blushed as his hand went towards my belt.

"NO!" I pushed away from him. I crawled as far away from him as I could. He crawled towards me, arm extended but I fell off the bed and crawled over to the farthest corner of the room.

"Frankie-"

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, tears flowing down my face.

"It's okay…" He pulled me into a hug. He kissed my forehead, whispering calming words, "We don't have to do anything sexual."

"I'm so sorry Gee…maybe later." I whispered into his shoulder.

"What about on your nineteenth birthday?" He smiled. I nodded and stayed in his arms for what seemed hours. Like I said before, I felt safe in his arms. He kissed my nose before bringing our foreheads together. He kissed me softly and helped me onto the bed.

I carefully closed my eyes and focused on his beating heart.

"Goodnight Gerard." I snuggled back against his bare chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

"Goodnight my little demon." He whispered, his breathing slowing.

"My dark angel…" I whispered and turned towards him. He sleepily smiled.

"My little vampire…." His eyes closed and he made a soft noise. I smiled and closed my eyes. However, I wondered one thing, _what the hell have I gotten myself into…?_


	5. Chapter 5

**(~Chapter 5: I'm So Dirty Babe~)**

I slowly sat up, stretching in the warm sun. I looked beside me and saw Gerard lying on his back, mouth slightly open. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I smiled and lay back down, my head on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"Good morrow." He giggled, sleepily. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Bonjerno." I smiled, "Gratzi Est Tu?"

"Sto Benone`." He answered.

"Bene!" I giggled. We could both speak in Italian, which helped a lot. I snuggled up close to him and he rolled over to face me.

"How's your wounds?" He ran his hand up and down my arm.

"Gone." I shivered. He blinked and sat up.

"Gone? As in no more?"

I nodded, "Vampires heal fast. But that would've took a few days. Thanks for bandaging me up."

"No prob," He blushed, "you were hurt so I helped."

"Aw…Thanks Gee." I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist and leaned towards me. I tilted my head and leaned forward with him. We were about to kiss when someone knocked. I quickly ran to my bed and messed it up before racing into the bathroom.

"Uh…"

"Could you get that Geezy?" I asked, stepping into the hot shower. I let the warm water cascade down my body. I poured soap onto my hair and massaged it in before rinsing it out. I quickly applied the conditioner and then the body wash. I rinsed my body off and leaned against the tiled wall. I looked over at the bath tub. I was going to get a cream bath later…

"Hey Frankie? It's Gee. Can I come in?" Gerard asked. I sighed but said yes anyway. He opened the door and shut it. I wrapped a towel around me and stepped out to greet him.

"What do you need, Gee-Gee?" I smiled.

"It was the guys. They said that they were going to Shoney's and they want us to meet them there…" His voice trailed off because I began to dry off. His face turned a crimson color as I dried off my legs. I slipped my black lacy bra on.

"Um…think you can clasp it together?" I asked. He stood up and did so. I pulled my underwear up and I turned to face him. His hands trailed up and down my sides, lightly tickling me. I laughed and pulled on my cut up black skinny jeans. I pulled on my black and white striped tank top and turned to face Gerard.

"So….you ready?" He asked, his hands on my waist.

"Not quite." I smirked.

"What more do you-" I lightly kissed him. He pressed me against the wall as he began to get more forceful. He smirked and kissed me harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed. We both moaned a little, finally pulling away.

"I need," I pecked his lips, "my eyeliner."

"Okay," He pecked my lips back, "I need mine too."

"That sounded so gay." I giggled.

"Shut up." He chuckled. I began to put my eyeliner on when I screamed. Gerard ran in, shirtless. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"What's wrong?!" He panted.

"The hell Gerard?! You marked me!" I showed him the colored skin on my neck. He took a sharp intake of breath before starting to leave. I grabbed his wrist and jerked him back, "Oh no you don't! Explain!"

"It was last night! I-I'll let you borrow some foundation…" He whispered.

"You have foundation? Hah! I'll be fine." I smirked and kissed his cheek. After I had everything fixed, we walked out to his _Volvo_. He took my hand in his as he began to pull out of the parking lot. I smiled and leaned my head on the window, my eyes drooping.

"You tired, babe?" He rubbed the back of my hand.

"A little." I sighed. He stopped at a red light and kissed my cheek.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." He smiled. I nodded and curled up against the ice cold window. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I relaxed immediately, my eyes slid close.

**xXx**

"-ankie…..Frankie…." Gerard lightly shook me awake. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over at Gee. His hazel eyes lit up when he saw me awake. I slowly sat up and stepped out of the car, stretching. I smiled at him before flipping him off. He sent me one back.

"Nice. Very mature Gerard." I rolled my eyes. He giggled and took my hand in his. He stepped close to me so no one could see our hands. We saw a person smile and walk up to us. We smiled back and Gerard nodded to the woman.

"Are you with the Iero group?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we're the last ones I guess." I smiled. As soon as she began to lead the way, I looked at Gerard. I immediately frowned and stuck my tongue out. He let go of my hand and tugged on my hair, "Ow!" I whisper/hissed.

"Your mark…" He whispered. I blushed and moved my hair to cover it up. He nodded as I put my toboggan over my hair, causing my neck to be covered up completely. I smiled and waved to the guys. Frank smiled and stood up with a arm gesture.

"Welcome to the Black Parade. Join us and march forever." He laughed. I bowed playfully and took one of the only seats open. Gerard had to sit next to me because Brian took the only other seat. Gerard intertwined our fingers underneath the table. We ordered our drinks and we noticed that everyone was staring at us.

"What?" I smiled.

"What's that on your neck?" Mikey asked. I ran my hand over my neck and felt that my hair was gone. I blushed and looked away. Gerard's face was dusted with pink.

"We were nearly killed last night…" I stood up and lifted my shirt up a little to reveal the scar. They gasped as I sat down. Gerard did the same, "I fell and hit a rock, this is the bruise."

"Looks more like a hickey to me…" Frank leaned back in his chair.

"Well it's not!" I growled. He only threw his arms up in defeat.

"Okay, okay. It's not. Who's ready to hit that buffet?" Ray rubbed his hands together. We all stood up and walked over to it. Gerard and my hands touched when we both reached for the eggs. I blushed and smiled. We pulled our hands back.

"You can go first." I offered.

"No you, I insist!" He smiled.

"How about you get me some and stop being an ass?" I smiled, innocently.

"How about you shut the hell up and get me some, bitch?" Gerard snapped back with an innocent smirk.

"Why don't you make me you bastard?" I growled. Frank stepped between us.

"Okay! Here!" He put egg on both of our plates, "Geez! You two are just alike. Grow up! My God!"

"Well this bitch won't quit being a diva!" I pointed to Gee.

"And this one won't shut up." Gerard glared at me.

"Geez, calm down! Let's try to have a peaceful dinner!" Thorn growled as she walked back towards the table. Gerard and I got our food and only argued when one of our friends walked by. We finally sat down, avoiding each others gaze. Everyone stayed silent as we ate.

"Umm…." Frank started, "anyone see any good movies lately?"

"Nope."

"Uh Uh."

"No."

"Nada."

"Hell no."

"Okay…" He said and we went back to eating in silence. Gerard began to try to stifle laughs and looked like he was choking. We all laughed at his face and he busted out in giggles. We were all laughing and then we talked a lot more.

"So, one time a fan walked up to me-and this is no joke-and asked if I could lick them." Gerard said.

"Seriously?" I looked over at him. The My Chem. gang nodded in agreement. We all laughed, "That's nothing."

"Oh and what's your crazy story?" Bob pointed his fork at me. I looked at the girls.

"Should I?" I asked, with a grin.

"Yeah, go ahead." Thorn smiled.

"Okay, so we played this gig. It went well and we got paid extra. Well we were sitting down for a drink when a guy walked up to us. He was a fan and he asked if we could do something for him. We said sure and he asked if….wait for it…he could have sex with all of us at the same time." I leaned back.

"You're kidding." Gerard smiled.

"Wish I was." I squeezed his hand under the table.

"Well I would. Remember, 'I'm so dirty babe.'" Gerard sung. I blushed and got choked. People stared at me. I elbowed Gerard's side and he took a sharp intake of breath. I drunk some of my coffee and rubbed my chest.

"Sorry, I….erm….swallowed wrong?" I tried to laugh it off. Gerard stuck his tongue out at me.

"Hah! You nearly died!" He giggled, sticking his tongue out again.

"Says the guy who sucked Frank's dick." I muttered, biting into my eggs.

"MMPH!" Frank was drinking milk at the time. His face turned beet red. Gerard got choked and turned red.

"WE DID NOT SLEEP TOGETHER!" They hissed.

"That's what he said." Ray smirked. I smiled at him, nodding. We all laughed at the two and we walked out the door together, laughing. Gerard and Frank were seething the entire way back to the hotel. I was in Gee's car following the others.

"Did you have to embarrass me?" He asked.

"Yes. Besides, we're on the road to Las Vegas!" I fist pumped.

"But you're only eighteen."

"So?"

"No slots…or liquor." He smirked.

"Whaaaaaa-that's no fair! You've always hid it-"

"Shh…" He winked at me, "I sneak you some."

"Thanks Gee!" I hugged him when he parked the car. We stepped out. Frank smiled and waved to us. I flipped him off and walked with Gee up to my room. As soon as we closed the door, Gerard pressed me against the door.

"You're so much younger than me….it's unreal….I could get in so much trouble…" He muttered, running his hands down my sides. I smirked.

"You said it yourself…you're so dirty." I went to kiss him when Frank screamed.

"FIVE MINUTES!"

"Damn…to be continued." He kissed my lips and gathered our stuff together. Then he growled and grabbed his side. I rushed over to him.

"You'll open up your wound." I pulled him into a hug. He pinned me to the ground, hard. I gasped as he kissed me. My hands pulled away from his as my hands got tangled in his inky hair. He helped me over to the bed, where he bit into my neck.

"Gee!" I moaned. He chuckled in bit down harder. I covered my mouth and arched into him. Most people would only moan but vampires take it too far. Legend tells of vampires being unsatisable lovers. When we get bit, it's AMAZING. I began to beg for more and Gerard pulled away.

"Sorry." He winked.

"Tease." I growled, raising up. He winked again.

"You know it babe. And guess what? I'm not wearing any underwear." He smirked. I blushed and grabbed my things, rushing out the door. I walked past Frank and onto the bus, slinging my stuff onto Gee's bunk. I turned my music on and turned the volume up. I was trying to calm my breathing.

'_He's too damn sexy for his own good. He needs to be arrested….wait what's running down my neck?' _I raised my hand up to my neck and felt something hit it. I pulled it back and saw black blood. I gasped and rubbed it with a wet washcloth.

"No, no, no, no….this is not happening….this is not happening." I repeated as I tried to clean the blood off the wound. Gerard had bit too hard-that's why he pulled away. The guys began to talk and I sunk down to my knees. Then something hit the top of the bus.

"What the…" Scar asked.

"They're here…" I bit my lip.


	6. Chapter 6

**(~Chapter 6: Vampires Will Never Hurt You~)**

I looked up at the ceiling, biting my lip ring. They were here. They caught scent of my blood. I held my head, crying. The door burst open and Gerard slid on his knees and pulled me into a hug. I cried onto his chest, hearing the bus be hit.

"They….They're here…" I muttered.

"Who? Who's here?" Gerard pulled back.

"They are! Them!" I cried shaking in fear. Gerard said something but I didn't listen. The footsteps grew louder as someone walked towards us. I stood up and back against the far wall. A guy with blue hair walked in.

"There you are princess," He smirked, "Long time no see."

"What do you want, Greg." I growled. He smirked and walked towards me.

"Easy, I want you." He grabbed my shoulders and licked his lips. I bit my lip and stared into his eyes.

"G-Gerard? G-Get the girls." I told him.

"But Frankie-"

"Go!" I hissed. Greg smiled as the singer left. He brought my lips to his before pulling back. He licked my neck before pulling my back against his stomach.

"You're gonna take a nice little nap." He pushed a wet rag over my nose and mouth. A bitter smell over took me as I struggled, making my heart race. My head began to throb painfully as I slid in and out of consciousness. The world began to go a dark color before disappearing completely. All I remember was the sound of Greg's maniacal laugher that reverberated against the walls.

**xXx (~Gerard's POV~)**

We raced into the bathroom, my eyes widening at the lack of people. Black bloody rags were on the ground. There was a washcloth that Thorn sniffed at it before throwing it down. She stumbled back into Alex, glaring at the ceiling.

"Greg. He was here wasn't he?" Thorn hissed, leering at me.

"She called the guy Greg. He had blue hair with silvery tips…" I explained.

"Yeah, that's Greg. Let's go." She started to leave.

"Why-"

"If we don't, she'll be killed." Alex growled, "She has secrets that some vampires would love to know."

"Like what?" Frank asked.

"How to active the stone of Immortality." Anna explained.

"You're kidding." Bob said.

"Wish we were." Thorn said.

**xXx(Frankie's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes to a dirty room. I started to sit up but then I noticed that my hands were handcuffed to the headboard of a bed. My clothes were torn to shreds in the corner. I bared my fangs at the person who stepped through the door.

"Ah, looks like our princess is awake." Greg smiled.

"Let me go." I growled.

"What fun would that be?" Dan smirked.

"You'll regret-" Greg slapped me.

"Shut the hell up." He hissed. I snarled at him. He ran a hand down my body. He kissed my neck as he pulled out a knife. He drug it against my skin, my blood oozing out of the cut. He pressed his lips to it, sipping on the blood. _Damn_… _of all the times to be kidnapped…_

I felt a sharp pain in my side and let out a cry.

"You can scream as loud as you want," Greg said, "no one can hear you down here."

"W-What are you going to do to me?" I whispered. They only sadistically smirked.

"That's for us to know and you to never find out." Greg smirked, kissing my cheek. He ran his hand down my body and saw the scar/wound. He pressed it and I hissed in pain. They smirked as they began to touch me. I bit my lip and cried silently as they continued to do what they wanted. Then they raped me….and left me out in the cold basement.

**xXx**

I opened my eyes to yet another dull room. I shivered as I remembered the pain. Tears slid down my face, falling to the bedspread. I saw the blood and I could smell the dead, tortured bodies. I threw up from the smell. I watched as the white liquid stained the covers. I felt so disgusting. The door opened and Greg walked in.

"Aw…you threw up." He let me down. He showed me the dull knife and I cowered in fear. He smirked, "Okay. Go clean up."

"Yes….sir!" I quickly raced into the bathroom and took a shower. The water turned thick and I looked up. Blood ran down my body and I screamed. I dried off and changed clothes. I brushed my teeth and walked out.

"That's my girl…" Greg caressed my face. I felt tears fall down onto the floor. He smirked wider and grabbed my arm. I was thrown against the wall, my head hitting the concrete.

"OW!" I felt blood run down my back. He stepped towards me causing me to go into hysterics. Tears were rolling down my face and I was breathing erratically. He smiled and licked my neck. He glared at me as I squeaked. He reared his hand back and slapped me. My face stung and I held my cheek.

"You do one thing, you bitch, and you'll regret it. Deal?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?" He grabbed my neck and stuck his claws into it.

"Yes master…" I whispered.

"Good," He smiled and released my neck, "Don't leave this room."

"Yes sir." I muttered. The floor creaked and I cried. I lay on the bed, tears soaking the bedspread. Greg had done me the honor of at least changing the bedspread. I rubbed my face onto the crystal blue satin sheets.

_Where are the guys? Are they even looking for me? They would've at least called my cell if they were. I guess they're not-_

The door opened and it cut off my train of thought. A black haired man stepped through the doorway, smiling at me. Then it turned into a frown. I bit my lip and cowered into the pillows. Then I gasped. That face was unforgettable. Billie glared at Greg.

"Why did you kidnap her?! She's not the one we wanted and look at her! She's in hysterics. How dare you lay a finger on her!" He hissed, walking towards me. He sat next to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, crying into his leather jacket.

"B-Billie!" I cried.

"Shh…it's okay…what'd they do to you?" He asked.

"They…They….they….raped me." I whispered.

"They…raped you?" He asked, laughing, "Is that all?"

"Billie! What are you-"

"A simple rape doesn't hurt. It's _if_ you don't enjoy it that does."

"Well, it did hurt." I growled. Billie laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry. But I can't help you."

"But Billie, I thought you were my friend!"

"Oh I am. But I have no control over getting you out and stuff. Sorry." He left me there. I watched his shoulders disappeared into the darkness. I lay back onto the silk and gazed at the ceiling. Then I began to cry nonstop.

**xXx(Gerard's POV)**

_**I sat on the bus, my eyes watching the TV. There was a missing persons report on Frankie. Nobody had called. Nobody had provided any information. I drunk some lemonade and leaned back. Thorn's head flicked up from her magazine.**_

"_**What's wrong?" Frank asked, his head leaning up from my lap.**_

"_**Frankie. I smell her blood. STOP THE BUS!" She yelled. Tom did so and she raced off, the band following her. She stopped at an abandoned house and knocked. A guy with green hair opened the door and immediately closed it.**_

"_**John." Anna whispered and she kicked the door open.**_

"_**What the-Why did you kick down our door?!" He yelled.**_

"_**We need to…use your phone. Our bus broke down." Thorn crossed her arms. John laughed and handed us the phone. I began to wander around. I made it to the basement door, where I picked the lock. I opened the door and saw a figure on the bed.**_

"_**N-No more please…" It mumbled. I sighed in relief and ran over to the bed. I grabbed their arm and pulled them into a hug. Then something went into my back and the world darkened….**_

"GERARD!" Frank shook me awake, "You okay dude? You were whimpering."

"Was I? You mean that was a dream? We didn't find Frankie?" I sat up.

"Nah man. She's still missing. She couldn't be far though…"

"Oh…" I felt tears began to form and I wiped my eyes.

"Go get in your bunk man…" Frank smiled, sadly.

"Okay…" I walked through the bus. Then I felt something push in my mind. I dropped to my knees, holding my head. My body was pulsating as energy coursed through me. I screamed and gritted my teeth in pain. Everyone ran over to me. Thorn bit into my wrist and my eyes turned blue.

"_Gerard…Forty-seven…Dawn…5091..._" Then I fell back, my eyes returning to their hazel.

"You okay?" Anna asked. I sat up, holding my head.

"Yeah…I heard a girl's voice…it sounded like…Frankie." I panted.

"What'd she say?" Thorn asked.

"She said…. 'Gerard…Forty-seven….Dawn…5091.'" I recalled.

"Highway 47, Dawn Street, house 5091." Mikey said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out." Thorn helped me up.

**xXx (Frankie's POV)**

I opened my eyes and held my head. He blocked me out! How? I only got part of the message through. I leaned my head over the edge and threw up. They were barely feeding me as it is. I stood up and rinsed my mouth out. I brushed my teeth and fixed my makeup. The door opened.

"Frankie?" Billie's voice floated over to me. I backed up till my back was against the wall. He walked in and seized my arm. I screamed and tried to get free but he pushed me onto the bed. He sat next to me. His arm went towards my other one.

"Don't touch me!" I slapped him, crawling to the corner. He rubbed his jaw.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I was going to carry you to safety!" He growled.

"I-I don't care!" Tears fell from my eyes, "S-Stay away from m-me. You're just like them! Y-You want my body-"

"No I don't. I can prove it too!"

"Then please do!" I hissed. He walked over to me and carefully pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't rough or hard, it was a sweet and passionate kiss. I kissed back as it slowly got deeper. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and he stuck his tongue through my parted lips. He pulled back and smiled.

"See? I won't hurt you." He smiled, his fangs glinting in the low-light.

"But-"

"I'll never let them hurt you again." He helped me up. I instantly stumbled and fell back onto the bed, the world going dark. Billie collapsed next to me. He closed his eyes and that was it. We both fell into the darkness.

**xXx**

I slowly opened my eyes, handcuffed to a post. I tried to scream but the gag muffled my screams. I frantically looked around for Billie. I saw him on the floor, his hands tied together with rope. I saw a guy smirk as he walked towards me. He had green hair and he grabbed my cheeks.

"Wow…they chose a good one. She's cute." He licked my cheek. I squeaked and struggled. Tears were falling freely down my face at this point. I kept praying as the guy cut me. I felt my pants drop to the ground and then a warm liquid running down my legs. I turned and screamed. My blood hit the floor, forming a pool.

_SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!_

"Shut it." The guy slapped me. I jerked back in pain. He smirked, "You're untrained. I'll fix that."

"D-Don't hurt her…" Billie tried to raise up, "John please."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You remember what our origin is based off of! We're not supposed to harm mortals!"

"Eh, they deserve it at times. Especially someone as cute as her."

"John, stop. You know this is-"

"Shush!" He knocked Billie out. He grabbed something off a table and strode towards me. I was shivering and I clenched my eyes shut. I felt something dig into my skin. I screamed as blood hit the floor. The guy brought the whip down again.

"You gonna be a good girl now?" He brought down the hooked weapon onto my back and pulled it downward. I began to slip in and out of consciousness. Then the door opened and someone yelled my name. I blinked and looked up at the blurry persons.

"Frankie?! You get away from her!" Gerard hissed. I bit my gag as the whip hit me another ten times. I cried out in pain. I heard the sound of gunfire and I saw my captors each fall down. They cut me loose and I fell onto my side. I pulled the gag out of my mouth.

"Gee…" I whispered. He went to touch me and fear came into my eyes. I crawled away from him. _He's in it too! Why else would only he be here?! _

"Frankie…come here. I'm going to help you…" He reached out for me again. I let him touch me and he carefully lifted me up. The police nodded at him as we passed. I squeaked when I was sat down. I raced into the shower and I pulled the curtain around me.

"No…Don't touch me…" I whimpered. Gerard helped me wash my back before bandaging my torso. I moved and hissed in pain.

"Calm down…" He rubbed the back of my hand, "You'll open up your wounds."

"Don't hurt me…" I whispered. He kissed my forehead.

"Wouldn't dream of it…"

"They'll be back-"

"Those vampires will never hurt you again…I promise you that."


	7. Chapter 7

**(~Chapter 7: Misery~)**

Gerard had kept his distance from me for a few weeks. I tried to make conversation but he always barely answered. He always had an excuse. I sat next to Billie Joe, singing one of his songs with him. We both played and he was smiling.

"I wanna be the minority! I don't need your authority! Down with the moral majority! 'Cause I wanna be the minority!" Billie sung.

"I pledge allegiance to the underworld. One nation under dog and we'll just stand alone. A face in the crowd a song against them all without a doubt singled out the only way I know!" I sung.

"Yeah! That's perfect!" Billie tapped my guitar. I beamed as we continued to sing. I was laughing and I watched as Bob played the drums. I stuck my tongue out at Mike who was Bass-battling with Mikey. I stood up and saw Gerard.

"Hey Gee, can you make me some coffee?" I asked. He nodded and walked with me into the kitchen. He began to make it, "Okay what's up."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You've been avoiding me. Why?" I blocked his exit.

"I haven't-"

"Bullshit Gerard. You know you've been avoiding me. I want to know why."

"Well…you got nearly killed because of me. If I had stayed-"

"That's it? Gerard, it wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault, it's mine. I let myself be captured. I told you to leave." I sighed, "Look, you'll never be forgotten."

"But…you nearly died!"

"So? I had it under control. You blocked me when I tried to contact you."

"Six months Frankie. That's how long you've been in there. You won't let anyone touch you."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

"Yeah!" He growled. I dodged him when he came close, "See?"

"Gerard…"

"Is it okay to tell me what happened while you were in there?" He tried to smile.

"I…"

"Tell me."

"I….c-can't."

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone…"

"I can't."

"TELL ME!"

"WELL, IF YOU MUST KNOW," tears welled up in my eyes, "THEY RAPED ME EVERY SECOND OF EVERY DAY! I WAS NEVER OUT OF THAT BASEMENT! THEN THEIR BOSS CUT ME! I WAS BARELY FED! ANYTHING ELSE?!"

"Frankie…" He stepped towards me. I backed up and he pulled me into his arms. I screamed and pushed away from him, tears falling faster now. He looked at me with a horrified expression on his face.

"S-Stay away…" I whispered. He bit his lip and nodded. I ran past him, up to my bunk. I pulled the curtain up and cried. I bit my lip when I began to calm down.

**xXx (Gerard's POV)**

I looked down as Frankie ran past the couch. I put my head in my hands and sighed. _She's been like this for three months…_ I watched as Billie held out his hand. She looked at it and then him. She shook her head and he only shrugged before walking off the bus.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Mikey asked, sitting beside me.

I sighed, "It's Frankie…she won't let me lay a finger on her. She always gets scared."

"Well," Mikey patted my shoulder, "she's been scarred for life. You should be more gentle-"

"She told me to stay away!" I growled.

He gave me a reassuring smile, "she's upset. Just let me talk to her."

"Okay…thanks little bro." I hugged him.

"Don't mention it Gee. I'll be back soon…" He stood up and walked after Frankie. I sipped on my coffee and leaned back against the couch.

**xXx (Frankie's POV)**

Someone tapped the wall and I looked up from the couch, ash from my cigarette hitting the floor. Mikey smiled at me and took a seat in front of me. I took a drag out of my cigarette before stamping it out. I sighed and looked at him.

"What is it, Mikey?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Your…" He gulped, "issues."

"Issues?" I relaxed in the chair, "What issues?"

"Those. The one that's made Gee hate himself."

"It's not his fault. I told him-"

"He likes you okay?! You just kinda told him to step off!"

"I know…I didn't mean to hurt him-" The bus lurched forward and Jeff stood up.

"We got a flat." Jeff stepped off the bus. Mikey stood up and walked into the bunk areas. Gerard later walked out, smiling at me. He sat in front of me and looked up into my eyes. He slowly put his hand on the table and inched it towards me. I squeaked and swiped my hand away.

"Um…Frankie….I-"

"I'm sorry Gee. They scarred me for life. I was beat and, and raped! It's just hard to trust anyone…" I muttered. He smiled and put his hands on the table again.

"Take my hands. I won't touch you. You touch me. You can trust me. I'll never let them hurt you, I promise." He smiled. I gulped and took his hands, reluctantly. I squeaked at the touch and attempted to jerk away but he held me firmly in place.

"G-Gerard…please-"

"No, you need to learn to take this." He sighed. I nodded and sighed. He was right. I need to learn how to take this pain. I slowly began to feel calm. He took his hands back and opened his arms.

"Uh…"

"Hug?" He fake-pouted.

"I-I guess…" I walked over towards him, tripping. I fell into Gerard, my legs wrapping around his waist. I gripped onto his neck to avoid falling. He held me tightly against him and he kissed my neck.

"You okay?" He asked.

"N-No! Let me go-"

"Calm down…" He calmed me. I gripped onto his shirt, feeling insecure. He sighed and rubbed my back. His soft hands began to massaged my back and I leaned into him, gasping. He hit a spot on my back and I arched into him.

"Oh God G-Gee!" I moaned. He smirked and hit that spot over and over again. I smirked up at him and licked his neck. I arched again and panted his name.

"You like this don't you?" He whispered. I bit my lip and hopped off him. I crawled into the corner and cowered, "F-Frankie-"

"Don't touch me! Y-You just want my body-"

"No I don't. I want your heart-"

"Aww," Frank smirked, "That's so sweet Gee."

"F-Frank! H-How much did you s-see?" Gerard asked.

"Enough. I won't say anything." Frank smiled.

"Thanks Frank. Now, what do we-" Gerard was cut short when Frank whispered something into his ear. He nodded and looked sexily at me. I could see the desire in his eyes as he crawled towards me seductively.

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered. He shrugged and pulled me towards him. He lightly kissed my cheek and hugged me. I blushed and pushed against him. He smirked and kissed the hollow of my throat. I blushed even darker.

"Shh…." He kissed my lips. I kissed back, blushing a dark crimson. I pulled away, staring at him.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" I slapped him and crawled away, wiping my mouth. I spat on the ground, blushing.

"B-But…I thought…" Frank covered his mouth, "Aw shit. I thought you two were together!"

"You thought wrong." I muttered. Frank looked away, his face becoming red.

"I'm…sorry…"

"I'm sorry too Frankie…" Gerard pulled me into a gentle hug. I hugged him back, snuggling into his chest. Frank looked down and left. I looked up at Gerard.

"Rub my back again…" I whispered. He smirked and massaged a spot on my back. I began to pant erratically.

"You like it. And why did you come over here-"

"Frank was here…" I muttered.

"Maybe….you can try me next?" He asked, hopefully.

"Maybe." I kissed his neck, "Just maybe…"

"You know something….I'm sorry. It was my fault you were captured. I let you be kidnapped. I should have never put you through that." He mumbled.

"Gerard! My God! It wasn't your fault! I told you to leave. I thought I could handle it! I guess not."

"I put out a missing persons report for you. We had Jeff tell them that you were found."

"Well thanks. Anyway…"

"No problem…so hey….what was it like? Like in one word."

"Misery. I was never fed…they raped me a lot….I was beat…and-AH!" I doubled over. My back felt like it was burning off. I gritted my teeth together.

"Frankie-"

"My back! Rip my shirt off! It's burning!" I screeched. He did as I asked and I gasped. He sucked in breath and he yelled something. Thorn ran to my side, her body unnerved.

"They whipped her…Get me some ice water!" She barked. I remember the soothing feeling of coolness on my back. I sighed in relief and lay on the soft carpet. I smiled and I heard gasps. I tried to look but Thorn's eyes widened in horror.

"S-She's bleeding…there! The mark of the vampiric prince!" Scar hissed.

"What?" Gerard looked at me.

"A prince marked her. See these lines? They're his mark. We have to get rid of them." Anna said.

"How?" Scar asked.

"Easy…by burning them off." Alex crossed her arms.

"What?! You're not burning my back-AHHH!" Fire singed my back, causing by blood to boil. Then after I was burned, water was poured onto the wound. I began to take nice even breaths. Gerard rubbed my arm.

"She needs to drink blood…Gerard. You have O+. Let her drink from you." Thorn said. Gerard nodded and pulled me into his arms. I licked his neck and sunk my fangs into his old wound. He moaned and fell onto his back, pulling me with him. We lay on the floor, his moans becoming louder as he pushed my head down.

"Ah! NNGH! Fr-Frankie! Ah God!" He groaned. I licked the wound and pulled away, helping him up. My back burned a little while the wounds healed and they disappeared. Gerard handed me my shirt. I smiled and put it on, taking his hand.

"I want a vampire to bite me…" Frank mumbled. Thorn pulled him close and lightly bit into his neck. We all laughed when he was pushed against the wall, moaning. Gerard pulled me into the kitchen area. He pressed me against the counter. He slammed his lips against mine. I got my fingers tangled into his black hair.

"Wow…I missed this so much." He smirked, kissing me again. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and he caressed mine. The familiar taste of coffee and cigarettes (No pun intended) invaded my mouth. He held me up with his hands, my legs around his waist. He rubbed my cheek with his hand carefully.

"I have too Geezy…" I brought our foreheads together, "I have too…"

"Not together huh?" Frank's coy voice drafted over to us. We saw him smirking with his arm snaked around Thorn's waist. We shrugged and I kissed Gerard.

"At least we don't have to hide it anymore." Gee smirked.

Frank rolled his eyes, "You weren't good at hiding it. The hotel rooms, you know they're not sound proof right?"

We blushed as everyone laughed.

**xXx (?'s POV)**

I held up the boy by his throat, his face turning red. I was choking him with all my strength. He was struggling, just causing my death-grip to become tighter, if possible. The boy had tears rolling down his face. I bared my fangs at him.

"O-Okay! I'll tell you!" He coughed. I let him go and he held his throat, coughing.

"Tell me where the girl is!" I showed him the picture.

"Frankie? S-She's touring with My Chem. Gerard's her boy-toy. They mess with each other all the time-"

"Where will they be!"

"I-I don't know! I haven't kept up with tour dates and stuff-" I ripped open his neck with my teeth. His blood hit the ground and walls as I stepped past him.

_My Chemical Romance, eh? _

**A/N: Ooh who was that creepy guy at the end and what does he want with out Frankie? I forgot to say this but…**

**Chibi Gerard: Let us!**

**Me: Okay?**

**Chibi Gee: Thebestgamerintheuniverse does not…**

**Chibi Frank: …Own My Chemical Romance…**

**Chibi Mikey: …Though she wishes she did…**

**Chibi Ray: She only owns…**

**Chibi Bob: …The Violent Bloody Valentines!**

**Me: Yup, so if you have any ideas, let me know! Thanks and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(~Chapter 8: Thank you For the Venom pt 1~)**

"Meow! Meow, Meow, Meow!" I poked Gerard's cheek. He swiped at my hand and mumbled something incoherent. I licked his cheek and lightly bit his nose. He opened one eye before both. I smiled and licked his nose. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"Frankie, sweetie, I love you but would you please get off me?" He sighed.

"Why? It's one o'clock." I crossed my arms.

"It is? Why'd you let me sleep in late?" He slowly sat up. Moving back to give him more room, I pulled on his neck. He lay on top of me, his hands on both sides of the bed. He slowly pressed his lips to mine, wanting to test the boundaries.

"Don't tease me Geezy." I growled, pulling his face to mine. He kissed me passionately before someone knocked on the wood of the bunk.

"Yo, don't make out in the bunks! People have to sleep there!" Frank hissed.

"Yeah, okay…" Gerard pulled up, helping me out of the bunk. He lifted me off of the top bunk, instantly putting me on his back. He smiled and let me slide off. I giggled when I hit the ground. Gerard smirked at me and lay on top of me.

"Gerard, Frank said-"

"Screw what Frank said. He never said nothing about the floor-"

"Anything."

"What?"

"It's anything, not nothing."

"Whatever." He kissed me. His hands slid underneath my shirt as he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth as his tongue was pushed into it. I got my hands caught in his hair and I tugged on it, earning me a little moan. I bit his lip, causing blood to pool there. I bit mine, getting the same result.

"Gerard…you look cute covered in blood." I whispered. He gave me his famous smirk and kissed me, our blood mixing. I threw his shirt onto the ground next to me. He smirked as I ran my hand up and down his abs. He began to grind against me as we kissed.

"Oh God…" We both whispered/moaned. He kissed me to hide the noise and he panted seductive phrases into my ears. We both were moaning, not too loud but loud enough.

"Damn it! I told you two- AH! SICK!" Frank covered his eyes. I leaned my head back and Gee raised his up. We both smiled innocently.

"Heeeyyy Frankie…" I smiled.

"It's um…not what it looks like?" Gerard smiled. I punched his arm.

"Idiot." I pushed him up. I noticed a bulge in Gerard's pants and I smirked, "Well, seems like Gee's in trouble."

"What-Oh…" Gerard crossed his legs and blushed. I took his hand and kissed the back of it. Frank rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. I stood up, smiling.

"We're going to a party tonight." He sighed. Gerard opened his mouth to say something but Frank cut him off, "no, we're not gonna drink."

"Okay…so party?" I smiled, looking at Gerard.

"Um yeah-"

"Oh God! A PARTY!" I jumped up and down. They stared at me.

"You've never been to a party?" Frank asked.

I looked away blushing, "No one ever invited me…"

"You'll have fun." Gerard reassured.

**xXx**

The party was booming. Music was playing and people were drunk. Gerard pulled me close to him when a man got to close. He gave glares to everyone-especially the boys. A girl with black hair hugged Gerard and I crossed my arms.

"Gee-bear! I haven't seen you in years! How ya been?" The girl asked.

"Well, Lyn-Z…for starters…this is my girlfriend-"

"Eliza! He talks about you-"

"No, Lyn-Z. This is Frankie…" Gerard whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You have a good man here. He'd never hurt a fly." Lyn-Z smiled. Her smile soon turned into a devilish smirk.

"What's she thinking?" Frank whispered. Gerard shrugged.

"ALRIGHT! TIME FOR SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" She called. We all got in a circle and blushed. Gerard put eyeliner in the hat. I smirked and took his hand. I was the last to go. I reached in and pulled out a skeleton glove.

"Glove…and….eyeliner…shit." I whispered. Frank and Gee stood up pulling me with them. The closet door shut and both boys smirked at me. Gerard pulled me close, kissing me. Frank rubbed Gerard's back.

"This will be fun…" Gerard smirked.

**xXx (Mikey's POV)**

I watched the timer as it ticked down. They only had three minutes. Soon we heard noises coming from the closet. Lyn-Z smirked and yanked the door open. We all gathered around to see the damage. I gasped. Gerard was between Frankie's legs while Frank was underneath Frankie.

"Oh God…" Frank moaned. We shut the door and I covered my eyes, blushing feverously. See, that's my brother. That's why I'm grossed out.

"Let's just say…a nice game of spin the bottle's next." Lyn-Z laughed, nervously.

"My brother's…having sex…in a closet…" I held my head in my hands. Anna sat next to me, her hand on mine. Then I realized, I was the last to go-not Frankie. They knocked on the door and we heard the door creak open. Frankie and Gerard walked out, hand in hand. Frank crossed his arms and blew his bangs up.

"Alright…now, time for Mikey and Anna." Lyn-Z smiled. I blushed as we walked into the closet, "SEVEN MINUTES!"

We just stood there awkwardly staring at each other. Anna sighed and leaned back against the door. I walked towards her, feeling her eyes on me. She looked down and shuffled her feet. Lyn-Z yelled something about five minutes.

"Anna…I've kinda…had this school girl crush on you for a while now. If you don't like me that way I-" She cut me off with a kiss. I slowly leaned into her kiss. Her lips were soft and perfect. I ran my hands up underneath her shirt. She moaned into my mouth, biting my lip. We pulled away just as the door opened.

"Seven minutes are up you two lovebirds. It's spin the bottle time." Lyn-Z giggled. We blushed darkly and walked out, hand in hand.

**xXx(Frankie's POV)**

We all sat in a circle, watching the bottle spin. I had spun it and I gulped. Billie and the others looked at me. I waved, blushing. The bottle spun. One…Two…Three times before landing on Billie Joe. He smirked and crawled towards me. I crawled towards him.

"I've always wanted to have a proper kiss with you…" He whispered, his lips slowly pressing against mine. He lay on top of me his tongue in my mouth before he pulled back, helping me up. Gerard let out a growl and spun the bottle. I landed on me…how lucky.

"Come here Frankie…" He gabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a deep kiss. His tongue slid into my mouth as his hands were in my back pockets. I sat on his lap, him leaning back onto his hands.

"Well…they're out of the game." Lyn-Z whispered.

"I don't think they care…" Thorn replied. Gerard shrugged and took me to the couch. He lay on top of me, my wrists pinned above my head. He smirked and pulled on my lip ring. Then he stared at me.

"When did you get a lip ring?" He asked. I shrugged and kissed him. He pulled back, his eyes meeting mine.

"What is it, Geezy?" I asked.

"When did you get the lip ring?" He asked.

"I don't remember…"

"You don't?"

"I was drunk that night." I whispered.

"You were?! I told you no beer!"

"Oh really?! THAT'S BULLSHIT! BERT WAS MORE THEN HAPPY TO HELP ME-"

"BERT?! BERT GAVE YOU THE ALCOHOL!?"

"MAYBE! WHAT DO YOU CARE?! HE'S MY FRIEND!" I growled. He narrowed his eyes.

"He's not your friend. He's a mistake-"

"How can you say that?! He helped me! I felt a hella lot better once I drunk myself to sleep."

"He's gonna make you have an addiction."

"No he isn't!"

"Yes he is!" He hissed. He ran a finger on my nose and looked at the white powder. My face turned red as I looked at it.

"Um…"

"What's this?!"

"Erm…sugar?"

"Yeah! Sure!" He pulled a baggie out of my coat pocket, "It's cocaine, Frankie. COCAINE! What is wrong with you?!"

"Me? ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! MY LIFE! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" I stood up and stormed out the door.

"Where the hell," Gerard grabbed my wrist, "do you think you're going?"

"To Bert's." I hissed, jerking my hand away.

"If you go, we're through." He said. I stopped and turned to face him.

"Screw you Gerard! I let myself get too close to you! I knew this was a mistake!" I threw down the bracelet he bought me, the bright gold flashing as it hit the ground.

"Frankie-"

"Don't ever mess with me again or I'll f^^k up your face." I hissed, storming away.

**xXx (Gerard's POV) **

Her back. All I saw was her back as she stormed away. I picked up the bracelet, eyeing the words on the back. We had got it before we told the band about _us_. Not that it matters now. She was pissed at me-at herself. She was a rebel-a saint in my world-and I betrayed that.

"Frankie! Come back! I'm sorry!" I called after her. She flipped me off. I started to walk after her but my mind went dizzy. I couldn't move my body. Instead it moved on its own.

_**I told you not to f^^k with me, Geezy.**_ Frankie's voice floated through my head. I gasped as I was thrown back, hitting the wall. I slumped down, the world spinning. I stood up and rushed into Lyn-Z's house, where Frank and Thorn were making-out. People whistled but I stormed into the kitchen, grabbing beer from the shelf. I looked at the bronze liquid.

_I'm sorry Eliza, Mikey, Ray, Bob, Frank, Mom, and Dad…_ I said to myself, lifting the bottle to my lips. The burning sensation, that I had come to love all those years ago, came back. A buzzing sensation arose in my stomach. I downed the bottle in a few gulps. I threw it against the wall, glass shattering onto the floor.

"HOLY SHIT!" Frank screamed, "What the hell was that?"

I began to sob as I drunk more and more, my feelings suddenly disappearing. I took a piece of the broken glass and pressed it to my arm, jerking it sharply to the left. Blood oozed out of the wound and onto the ground. I closed my eyes, remembering Frankie's face.

"Frankie…" I cut closer to my wrist. I drunk more booze and more until my vision went blurry. Then I just began to cut my arms into ribbons. I quickly bandaged up and pulled my hoodie sleeves down.

"Gerard! You look like shit, man!" Ray and the others ran up to me.

"You okay?" Bob asked. I promptly passed out.

**xXx (Frankie's POV)**

I knocked on the wooden front door. The house was in shambles. The tiles were falling off, windows were broken, and beer bottles littered the lawn-as usual. I knocked again before kicking the door.

"Damn it Bert! Get your sorry ass up!" I hissed, kicking the door harder. A groan echoed from the other side. The door swung open and Bert stared at me.

"Frankie? Already out of-"

"I need a place to stay. Mind if I crash here for a while?" I smiled.

"I dunno-" I pecked him on the lips.

"How bout now?" I smirked.

"Come on in, babe." He grabbed my waist, pulling me inside. I sat down on the alcohol stained couch. I took a deep breath. He lit a cigarette and took a drag from it.

"Bert, can I have a cig?" I asked. He handed me one and lit it, "Thanks…"

"No prob. Why are you here anyway? I thought you were with Gerald."

"I was, but we kinda had a falling out. He yelled at me because he said you were a bad influence." I stretched.

"Wanna piss him off? Date me." Bert smiled.

"Um-"

"I love you." He kissed my cheek. I pulled his face closer. I kissed him and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I sighed, relishing the taste of alcohol, drugs, cinnamon, and cigarettes. He pulled back, smirking.

"I…I love you too…" I whispered, kissing him harder. _I might as well. Until I can find a place on my own, I'm stuck in this hellhole. _I cuddled up next to the singer, silently crying. My life's better now though. I have Bert McCracken. I closed my eyes, nearly sobbing. I loved Gerard Way.

"I gotta go." Bert kissed me, "Rehearsal."

"Okay…" He left. I grabbed beer and began to chug it. I grabbed more and more, my throat burning. I was drowning out my sorrows. Maybe it was my fault but one thing's for sure. I'm sure as hell not going back.


	9. Chapter 9

**(~Chapter 9: Thank You For The Venom Pt 2~)**

I slowly opened my eyes to a dirty room. No doubt, Bert's house. I covered my eyes, and I felt something rise up in my throat. I covered my mouth and raced into the bathroom. I threw up my all stomach contents from the day before. I leaned back, my eyes slowly closing to keep the room from spinning. My head was killing me.

_What happened yesterday?_ My phone began to go off. I checked it and saw Frank's number pop up. I pressed 'End Call'. I rubbed my eyes, tears threatening to spill. I threw up more into the white porcelain bowel. The memories came flooding back causing me to slump against the wall. I looked up at the ceiling, my eyes becoming teary. This is just like Aiden-my ex.

**xXx*Flash Back ***

I walked through the halls of the school, my eyes searching for the jocks. I was slammed up against the locker, my eyes closed. Someone laughed and pulled me outside, throwing me onto the ground.

"No Emos allowed. We're so sorry!" Amber smirked. I sat up and I saw a cute boy. His hair was a solid black and it fell into his face. He had snake bites and a nose ring. He looked at me, his green eyes piercing my red ones. He helped me up.

"You okay…"

"Frankie. And yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking…."

"Aiden. You can just call me A." He smiled. I nodded and walked in with him. We had every class together. He was my only friend and he was always nice to me. I went to his house a lot, seeing as mine was a hellhole. One day, we were sitting on his couch playing Sims 2 on his X-Box when he made mine and his sim kiss.

"Aiden…" I sighed. I glared at him. He made them 'Woohoo' and I crossed my arms.

"Yeah?" He looked at me, pausing the game.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked. He shrugged and inched closer to me.

"I dunno…" He trapped me on his couch.

"Aiden! Get off-" He cut me off with a kiss and I immediately relaxed. I ran my hands through his hair. He smirked as he pulled back.

"Now you know why." He smirked, kissing me again. His snake bites were cold against my bottom lip. I kissed him harder, tugging on his hair, causing moans to escape his lips in an almost sinful way. He grinded against me, his moans dripping sexily off his lips.

"Aiden!" I groaned. He bit my neck, fangs going in. I moaned louder and sunk my into his neck. We sat like that for a while before pulling out, cuddling.

"You don't realize how much I wanted to do that…" He whispered. I nodded and kissed him softly. We stayed like that for what seemed years.

"I love you Aiden…" I smirked.

"And I you…Be my girlfriend?" He asked, intertwining our fingers.

"My heart forever belongs to you, even in death." I smirked, kissing him.

We walked into school, holding hands. People began to mutter and laugh but we didn't care. Aiden sat beside me in every class and chose me for his lab partner. It was finally prom night. I smiled, waiting on Aiden. My dress stretched to the ground, my heels clicking as I walked. He was an hour late. I bit my lip and texted him.

_Where is he… _I was interrupted by a buzzing noise. It was my phone. I smiled and answered it.

"Aiden! Babe what's-"

"Your boyfriend….is…dead. I'm sorry, this is Patty. A paramedic. He was stabbed to death. The guy's in jail. I'm so sorry…ma'am…are you there?" I had dropped the phone, crying. I didn't go to prom, even though I had been nominated for prom queen…and Aiden for prom king…

**xXx**

Then like a week later, his funeral was held. Look at me now. I still have the pain in my heart to this day. I felt tears falling from my eyes. I ran my hand over the substance, pulling my hand away. I stood up and brushed my teeth, rinsing my mouth of the residue. I quickly walked into the living room, finding Bert on the couch.

"Hey babe." He smirked.

"Hi…" I held my head as I sat on the alcohol stained couch. He rubbed my leg, smiling.

"Hangover?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…Go out and get some groceries. It'll go away once you get back." He kissed my cheek as I threw a hoodie and skinny jeans on. I had a band-tee on and my eyeliner was a little smeared but I could care less. I grabbed money and began to walk, my hood on my head. I jumped down the steps and continued my commute down the brown, fissured sidewalk.

_I wonder what Gee-Gerard-is doing right now…_

**xXx (Gerard's POV)**

I woke up with a massive hangover, wondering how I got it. I rubbed my head and looked around. I was on the tour bus, my band here and there. I was on the silky white couch, my head on a pillow. I slowly sat up, groaning. I ran into the bathroom, throwing up. I looked disgusting…and smelled that way too. I quickly took a shower and put on some skinny jeans.

"Hey Gee!" Thorn grabbed my collar. She lifted me up.

"Ow! What?" I blinked water from my eyes.

"Where's Frankie, you bastard?!" She hissed. Her band assembled behind her, arms crossed. They glared daggers at me.

"I-I don't know!" I growled. Thorn threw me to the floor.

"The truth?" She hissed, her eyes flashing blue.

"Y-Yes-oh wait…" I held my head, "She went to Bert's…"

"Bert's? Who's that-"

"Her drug supplier." I fixed my clothes and appearance. (I.E.: Makeup, hair, ECT.)

"She's no-"

"She is." I cut her off, "I'm gonna find her sorry ass…" I grabbed my coat, walking out the door.

**xXx (Frankie's POV)**

As I walked out of the store, I felt a drop of rain hit my arm. I looked up at the graying sky, the thunder rolling off in the distance. I sped up my walking , trying to avoid the lifeless drops of liquid that would later fall from the pristine heavens and onto the tainted earth.

"Mommy look!" A child pointed to me. I smirked, baring my fangs. The helpless boy shrieked in terror as he saw my fangs. I smirked at the satisfaction of making a young child be frightened by a mere vampire. I laughed as I grew closer to the fallen-down, lifeless house.

As I opened the door, smoke bombarded me. I coughed setting the groceries down on the counter. I turned and saw Bert, his head lolled back on the couch. He was giggling at the ceiling. I walked over and he looked at me.

"FWANKIE DARLING! YOU'RE HOME!" He hugged me. His black hair tickled my nose and I sneezed.

"Bert…what goes on?"

"Try this stuff! It's amazing!" He held out a rolled up piece of paper with a lit end.

"Umm-"

"Just do it!" He giggled when I took it. I lightly took it into my mouth, instantly taking a drag from it. I blew out smoke and coughed a little. He laughed.

"What * Cough * is this?" I asked.

"Just do it!" He jumped up and down. I smoked some more and then I felt happy. I giggled, falling onto the couch.

"This schiznit is AMAZING!" I laughed.

"Ain't it?" He giggled and smoked some. After an hour we ended up on his bed, kissing. He slid his tongue into my mouth forcefully. I moaned and gripped his greasy hair. I pushed back with my tongue, fighting to control the kiss. He won, of course. He threw his shirt on the floor, throwing mine and my bra with it. He kissed me harder.

His mouth trailed downward, leaving butterfly kisses in it's wake. He nibbled on my neck and I moaned loudly. He smirked and undid his pants. I smirked and followed his lead. He lay back on top of me, his hips against mine. My head lolled back, no doubt from the drugs.

"I can't promise that it won't hurt…" He whispered.

**xXx**

"Ugh…" I slowly sat up, "my body feels as though it was in a train wreck…"

I rubbed my eyes and looked over, seeing Bert. I screamed and he fell out of the bed. I covered myself with the blankets, my eyes widening. He stood up and glared at me, his hands on his hips. He ran a hand through his greasy black hair and stared at me.

"Frankie! Why'd you scream?!" He growled.

"G-Get out of my bed you pervert!" I yelled, going anime style.

"Your bed? It's my bed." He crossed his arms, "You were super vocal last night. So if you'd please-"

"WHAT?!" I nearly fainted.

"Oh we had sex." He smiled.

"No, no, no, no, no! We didn't!" I bit my lip.

"We did." He smirked, moving closer to me.

"NO!" I fell of the bed, tumbling against the wall. I pulled on my clothes and raced out the door, grabbing Razor and my phone as I ran out. I didn't even shut the door behind me. I walked down the sidewalk; I was checking over my shoulder when I ran into someone.

"Ow!" The person hissed.

"Oops! So sorry!" I apologized. He turned around and I sucked in breath.

"Frankie?" Gerard smiled.

"Gerard?" I smiled back.

"How you been?" He asked.

"Good, you?"

"Fine."

"Great…" I whispered. We stood there in silence, looking anywhere but each other.

"I'm sorry!" We both said.

"You have your own life! I'm sorry for yelling!" He cried, pulling me into a hug. I smiled up at him and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth. I dropped my stuff and only focused on him. He pulled back.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, hugging me again.

"I'm sorry for sleeping with Bert!" I cried.

"You what?"

"Yeah…I got high?" I smiled innocently, "And slept with Bert…"

"You what?! How could you Frankie?!"

"It was an accident! I got high, he got high, and we had sex! I don't even remember it!"

"You had a one-night stand with MY ENEMY?!"

"More-or-less…." I shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"FRANKIE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE BEING HIGH DOESN'T HELP WITH DECISIONS!"

"DUH!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST APOLOGIZED!"

"ME EITHER! YOU'VE HURT ME!" He growled.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I tried to comfort him. He began to sob into his hands. I rubbed his back, "I'm so sorry Gee…"

"Frankie! There you are you whore!" Bert stormed over to me.

"Bert-"

"Did I give you permission to leave?!"

"Well no but-" He struck me. I fell to the ground holding my cheek. I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. I began to shiver as I backed up.

"Frankie…" Gerard's eyeliner-stained, warm hazel eyes stared at me. His cheeks were tear-stained and red. I looked up at him in fear, also.

"You're coming home whore!" Bert lifted me up by my hair.

"AH!" I screamed, kicking around, "GERARD! AH! HELP ME!"

"Let her go!" Gerard clocked Bert in the jaw. Bert fell to the ground, dropping me. He held his jaw, his eyes filled with rage. He stood up and tackled Gerard. They fell to the ground, Bert holding Gerard down. He threw some good punches on Gee's face, causing his lip to bust. Gerard quickly turned the tables, straddling Bert's stomach. He threw a few good-aimed punches onto Bert's face, causing more damage then he had got inflicted to him.

"Stop!" I screamed. Gerard had blood running down from his nose, lip, and his forehead. Bert's nose was broken and his eye was bruised. Gerard kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying.

"Stay away from me. I've changed since then." Gerard hissed, "You got me into drugs and alcoholism and now I'm out of it. Stay out of my life and I'll do the same."

"Gerard…" I crawled backwards even more when Bert strode towards me. Gee stood in front of me, glaring at Bert.

"Leave her." He growled.

"Fine. She'll be back." Bert smirked and left, slinging blood onto the ground.

"You okay?" Gerard took my hand and helped me up.

"I-I'm scared…" I whispered.

"Well, you'll be fine…" He looked away.

"Thanks…"

"I'll see you later." He began to walk, his converses slowly hitting the pavement. I looked back towards Bert's house and grabbed my stuff.

"Hey Gee! Wait up!" I ran after him.

"Stop following me! You just don't realize how you can hurt people!" He growled, walking faster.

"There are thousands of suns revolving around thousands of planets revolving around a little spot and that's not you…" I whispered. I saw him stop before walking again. I ran back to Bert's and jumped onto the alcohol stained couch. I grabbed a pillow and cried. I could feel the sadness from Gerard. He was crying too. I cried more and screamed in agony. This is not how it was supposed to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**(~Chapter 10: I Never Told You What I Do For A Living~)**

I sobbed into the pillow, my eyeliner smearing on it. Bert was passed out in the bathroom and I began to calm down. I had cried for two days now. I hate to say it, but I miss Gee. I slowed my breathing and stood up, gathering my stuff. There's no way in Hell that I'm staying here. I walked out the door, my foot catching on the bottom step. I stumbled and nearly hit the cracked earth. I regained my balance and took off running. The faster I got away from here, the better.

I slowly walked down the sidewalk, my bag slipping every once in a while. I heard a car and I gulped. I ran as fast as I could, hitting someone. We toppled over, the man and then me. He landed on top of me, his hands on either side

"Sorry-Frankie?" Gerard's warm hazel eyes bored into mine. I blinked and smiled sadly, tears threatening to spill.

"Hey Geezy…" I smiled.

He stood up and grabbed my arm, seeing my pained expression. I tried to tug my arm away but he pulled harder and hit my wound. I yelped and tried to pull it away again, only getting more pain.

"Frankie…" He rolled up my sleeve.

Blood dripped onto the ground from my wrist. I winced and yanked it back. He saw my cuts. I looked away.

"Did I make you do this?" He looked away, sadness overtaking his features.

"N-No! Like I said before, I did this to myself." I sighed. He looked me in the eyes sadly.

"You look awful. Your eyes are puffy and your cheeks are red…are you okay?"

"I've been crying. I-I miss you…Gee…" I looked down, fighting tears.

"Look at me." He tilted my face up to his.

He softly pecked my lips. My hands gripped his jacket, hard. He lifted up some of my things and motioned me towards him. We walked silently to wherever the hell he was taking me. I looked behind me warily before walking with Gerard. This felt…natural. My hand slid into his subconsciously. He looked down at me and flashed me his signature smirk before looking ahead again.

**xXx**

I jumped onto the white couch, stretching out. I lit a cigarette and sighed. To me, this was Heaven. Bert never would let me smoke or lay on the couch. I smiled at Gerard, whose hair was shorter. He sat down and put my head in his lap. His hand stroked through my bangs, my eyes slowly closing.

"I missed you so much Gerard." I sighed.

"Say my name." He hissed. I stared.

"G-Gerard?"

"Say it again!" He growled, a lustful look over taking his features.

"Gerard." I sat up.

"Once more!"

"Gerard!" I nearly screamed.

He pulled me against him, his soft lips on mine. He lay me down on the couch, positioning himself so he was between my legs. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entry. I shut my mouth tighter, teasing him. He pulled on my hair and I gasped. He took this for his advantage. His tongue practically slid down my throat. I gagged at first, before pushing his tongue back with mine.

"That's my girl…" He mumbled against my lips. I giggled at the vibrations and tangled my hands in his hair.

"Gee…" I groaned into his mouth.

He pulled away and sat up. He pulled me onto his lap, my back against my chest. He intertwined our fingers and turned on a movie. Halfway through it, his phone buzzed. He sighed and answered it.

"Gerard. Oh, hey Frank. You need to talk? Then come over. Okay…yeah…thanks." He hung up. His warm hazel eyes locked gazes with my lifeless grey ones.

"What's wrong-"

"Frank's coming over to talk. Go hide." He smiled.

I nodded and pecked his soft lips, running into his bedroom. I lay on the bed, hoping Frank wouldn't walk in. I slowly drifted to sleep.

**xXx**

"Fwankie….FWANKIE!" I snapped my eyes open and shot up, my forehead colliding with something hard. I groaned and fell back, holding the injury. I opened my eyes to hazel.

"Damn it Gerard! G-GET OFF!" I pushed his body off me…or tried to at least.

"You hit my forehead. Now you suffer the consequences." He dug his fingers into my sides. I began to laugh hysterically, trying to form sentences.

"AH! G-GERARD STOP!" I laughed.

He giggled and tickled me harder. I grabbed his groin and he stopped, throwing his head back.

"That's playing dirty…" He glared, half moaning.

"I learned from the best." I smirked, "vampires are irresistible lovers. Two vampires can't keep their desires under check. That's why I drink from you, so I won't lose my cool."

"Make me into a vampire!" He smiled.

"No." I sat up, pushing him off me.

"No? Why not?"

"Because," I started, standing up, "you couldn't stand the hell it takes to be one."

"All you do is bite me right?" He smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Gerard," I sighed, "it's not just that."

"Tell me!" He hissed.

"You…have to leave the wound open for three days, which could lead to death or infections."

"So? It's worth it!"

"No it's not! Don't you have a concert tonight?"

"Well yes but-"

"Then absolutely no." I growled, "you won't be able to cover it up."

"At least come to the concert…this is our last concert before we start on a new album." He ran a hand through the red part of his hair. I sighed and sat on his lap.

"Of course I'll go." I smiled, pecking his cheek.

He took my chin and lifted it up so he could nibble on my neck. I moaned and tugged at his hair, causing him to bite harder. I pushed him away and rubbed my neck, feeling a warm, sticky substance on my fingers.

"Shit." I snarled, glaring at Gerard.

He sheepishly smiled, "sorry?"

"Sorry? Oh you're sorry?! My neck's f^cking bleeding!" I growled.

"Well….erm…." He ran down the hallways. I rolled my eyes. _I live with children!_

**xXx(~Gerard's POV~)**

I strode across the stage singing the chorus to "Thank You For The Venom". Frank smirked at me and strode towards me, kissing my cheek. I looked around the sea of people. I caught Frankie's eyes staring at me in confusion. I quickly tapped a text to her. She checked her phone and nodded.

"So give me all your poisons and give me all your pills! Give me all your hopeless hearts just to make me ill. You're running after something that you'll never kill. If this is what you want then fire at will!" I sang.

I saw Frankie turn and walk out. I kept singing and jumping around as if nothing was wrong. I kept worrying about her though.

**xXx(Frankie's POV)**

I glanced back at the bus, sighing involuntarily. I quickened my pace, spotting Valissa. She smiled and led me into the club. I stretched as soon as I walked into the coffin club. I felt someone spin me around and attach their lips to mine. I gasped before kissing back.

"Hey Frankie." Vlad ran his hands down my sides.

"Hi…" I pushed him away, "I have a mate."

"Smells human. He's 0+ as well. Pure blood. He's a true guardian, is he yours?"

"Um no…" I leaned against the wall, "What in Dracula's name does it take to get some blood over here!?"

"Oh!" Greg tossed me a pint. I chugged it before requesting more.

"Wanna raid the hospital?" Val asked, smirking, "You know? Like old times."

"Definitely. I get half." I smirked and chugged the rest of my blood.

"When's the last time you killed?" Greg asked from the counter.

"Hmmm….It's been a while-that's for sure."

"Then here's a treat! Go back to your assassin ways and we'll take you out tonight for a killing spree. How's that sound?" Vlad smirked.

"That sounds awesome! I'm in!" I smiled.

Secretly, I hated the idea. I gave up being the princess to be an assassin-where I met the girls-now I'm a guitarist. I smiled and followed the others outside. I saw a drunk man, not exactly bad-looking, and walked up to him.

"H-Hey…" He slurred.

"Hi…need a release? A way to get away from life?" I asked, seductively.

"Yeah…on your-"

"No." I pushed my fangs into his jugular, blood hitting my face.

I dragged my mouth across his neck, tearing it. Blood splattered all over me. My tank-top was drenched in the ruby liquid. My hair was stuck together and between my fingers, the warm, sticky liquid rested there. I let his body drop, instantly licking my lips. O negative…my favorite. Rivers of crimson soaked into the Earth, causing the texture to stain.

"That's not stealthy!" Vlad pulled me into the shadows. I smirked.

"I'll be more careful…promise."

**xXx(Gerard's POV)**

I paced through the living area, waiting for Frankie. She left and seemed disappear out of existence. I was super worried. I checked the time, _1:45 am._ I called and texted her over ten times I think. I heard the door to my hotel room click and Frankie walked in, smiling.

"Hey Gee." She smiled.

Blood. Why was she covered in blood? Her hair was clumped together, her clothes were stained, blood dripped off her hands-but she didn't seem to care.

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick! And why are you covered in blood?!" I hissed.

"A club, sorry, and long story." She smirked and slipped her clothes off.

I felt my cheeks heat up as she stepped into the bathroom. I heard the water turn on and I flipped on the TV. The news interrupted my show.

"_**Breaking News: Mass Murder in New Jersey. Forty dead, zero wounded. Witnesses report gang of people ripping throats out and smirking. Stay in your homes….**_"

I looked at the bathroom door and gasped. She walked out with a towel wrapped around her. She was smiling, cheeks ablaze from the steam. She grabbed some clothes and slipped them on. She sat down in my lap, kissing me sweetly. I pulled away and she blinked before kissing me again. I promptly stood up and let her fall.

"Hey! Gerard, what the hell?! That hurt!" She snarled.

"What did you really do after you left the concert?" I asked. She stared.

"I went to a club, met up with some friends, and went out. We ended up attacking each other with ketchup." She said.

"Don't lie to me! A mass murder? A MASS-F^CKING-MURDER!" I hissed.

"Really? When-"

"Today…when you were gone." I growled.

She took in a sharp intake of breath.

I glared, "What did you do tonight, really?"

"I've already told you!" She stood up.

"Then, why were you covered in blood?!"

"I wasn't!" She yelled back.

"Are you even a princess? Tell me, what you actually do."

"I can't tell you what I do for a living, you'd turn me in."

"I promise I won't…" I smiled.

"I-I….I'm an assassin…" She looked down, "I-I kill for money."

"Okay," I straightened up, "That's all I needed to know."

"You're not mad are you?"

"No. I'm furious!" I hissed.

She looked down and cried. I instantly felt guilty and hugged her. I rocked her softly for what seemed like hours. I don't know how it happened, but it ended in us kissing, half naked, on the bed.

I slowly pushed my tongue between her moist, ruby-red lips. She moaned and let me take complete and utter control. Her hands gripped my hair tightly, her knuckles turning white. I moved my lips rhythmically against her, my hips matching. Her breathing hitched and she moaned cutely.

"Gerard…." She muttered. I reached for her jeans when my phone rang. I growled audibly and answered it.

"Gerard." I hissed.

"Hey Gee, this is Brian. I have good news." Brian's too-damn-perky-at-two-am-voice answered.

"What could it possibly be good at two in the damn morning?!" I hissed.

"Well…you know the AMA's right?"

"The American Music Awards? What about them?"

"Well….I'm not okay…is nominated for number one summer jam."

"You're kidding! THIS IS AWESOME!" I smiled.

"Calm down…Anyways, your plane to L.A. leaves at midnight tomorrow. Bon Voyage." He hung up. I smiled at Frankie.

"What?"

"We're nominated for an award! I'm going to tell the guys!" I ran out, ignoring the fact that Frankie was laughing at me.


	11. Chapter 11

**(~~Chapter 11: The AMA Awards~~)**

_**A/N: I know it's not the correct awards show. And I know that that's not how they accepted their reward. XD If you know the correct Quote, PM me. Thanks! Now read on!**_

I held onto Gerard's hand a we met the guys, all giving me tight hug. I sat next to Gee on the plane, kissing him a lot. He whispered dirty things in my ear and he licked my neck a lot. I blushed darkly at some of the sexy things he said he'd do to me if they won.

Frank leaned his head against Mikey's shoulder, sleeping. I sat in Gerard's lap, making out with him. He gasped and moaned before kissing me back harder. Ray and Thorn sighed from beside us. I moved my hips against his, causing him to moan.

"Gerard! I need it now…" I mumbled in Gerard's ear. He nodded kissed my neck.

"Once we get to the hotel…" He smirked and cradled me in his arms.

The plane jolted forward and I bit my tongue. I yelped and held my mouth.

"That hurt!" I hissed. Gerard smirked.

"Open and stick your tongue out." He demanded. I did and he kissed it, "Better?"

"Not really." I whimpered as he licked it. He licked my cheek and I crossed my arms.

"Mew!" He meowed, licking it again.

"Stop."

"Meow!" Lick.

"Stop."

"Mew!" Another lick.

"Stop."

"Mew!"

"STOP!" I slapped him and his face stayed facing the right. I covered my mouth and went to touch it, "Gerard I'm so s-"

"Don't." He held up his hand.

I sighed and opened my mouth to speak but he shook his head, crossing his arms. I sat in my own seat, holding the plushie Gerard he bought me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Isn't this trip going symmetrically?

**xXx**

"Gerard! Slow Down!" I panted. I bit my lip.

"Never! You know you're enjoying this!"

"Oh God!" I groaned.

"Heh…sorry." He stopped running, causing me to nearly hit him.

He smirked and gave me a piggy-back ride. I squealed in laughter like a child in a candy store. He smiled and jumped into the hotel pool. I swam up to the top and wiped my eyes. He covered his mouth, laughing.

"Gerard." I crossed my arms and glared. I took my shirt, shoes, socks, and pants off, setting them off to the side.

"Whoops." He smirked, doing the same.

"The AMA's are in five hours! We need to get you ready, considering it takes two hours for a certain someone to get ready."

"I have to look sexy!" He smirked. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey! You're mine. Not any fan's. MINE." I smirked back.

"Greedy are we?" He laughed and kissed me passionately. Then he pulled away.

"If we win…I'll take you to Dollywood." He smiled.

"You will?!" I smiled widely.

"Yup."

"OH MY GEE I LOVE YOU!" I wrapped my legs around him and hugged him tightly.

"Whaaa-"

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I kissed him all over his face. He took me up to our room, trying not to fall. He sat me down and smiled.

"Go take a shower. Get the chlorine off you." He smiled.

I nodded and quickly took a shower. He pushed past me and took one, stepping out in nothing but a towel.

"Oh! Gerard…err…um…" I blushed darkly.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "I forgot you were in here."

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

His towel fell to the ground and we both blushed. He quickly pulled it up, blushing darkly. I looked away and swallowed. He did the same and pulled his towel back up.

"S-Sorry…"

"J-Just….Just get dressed…" I crossed my arms.

He quickly got dressed and stood in front of me, "How's my ass look in these jeans?" He turned for me to see.

"Gerard, you need to wear this." I held up a suit.

He sighed and took it into the bathroom, changing into it. He stepped out and sat on the bed, letting me fix his hair. I grabbed the dye and set it on the bed. I sat behind him and began to set work to his hair.

"This is stupid…" He sighed.

"It's not stupid." I whispered while coloring his hair a solid black.

"Yes it is. My hair's gonna smell like hair-dye. I'm gonna be sitting in random places, next to big music people-"

"Gerard, it's gonna be okay. You also have the Kerrang! Awards." I smiled, "in which, you'll win."

"An Optimist…wonderful." He sighed again.

"Oh shut up." I sighed, drying his hair, "Be happy you were even nominated."

"True…" He kept his gaze to the floor. I cut and shaped his hair, giving him a mirror.

"You look-"

"No offense but it's too tidy." He messed up his hair and put eyeliner on.

"And three hours to spare…" I smirked.

"What shall we do?" He pulled me onto his lap.

"I dunno…" I moved my hips to get up when he threw his head back.

"Gonna give me a little dance-"

"Oh! I know! Let's go shopping!" I took his hand and pulled him out of the bed.

"Wha-"

"Let's go!" I tugged him out the door.

**xXx**

I looked at the black dress I was sporting. I smiled at my reflection and stepped out. Gerard turned and blushed. He nodded and handed me money. I quickly paid and walked out, holding his hand tightly.

"Where to now?" He asked.

"I want to look in there." I pointed to a shop.

He nodded and walked in with me, seeing a necklace that I was gazing at. I giggled and tugged him closer kissing his cheek, gently. He sighed and held the bags I already had bought. He looked at the glass counter, eyeing the necklaces and rings.

"Welcome!" A man smiled, "How may I help you?"

"We're just looking." I smiled, walking to the other side.

Gerard waited for me at the door as I walked up. He took my hand and led me outside. He walked towards the hotel, where his car was. He stopped at a park, smiling.

"Gerard! We need to-"

"Calm down, let's take a quick walk. We're never together like this…" He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"To hell we're not! We're always together."

"Not like this. In a public place."

"T-True-"

"Just shut up and walk with me." He smiled, walking. I just went along with it. He was acting slightly strange. He pulled me under a tree and sat me on his lap.

"Gerard! Your pants'll get dirty-"

"They're jeans. I switched out before we left." He smirked and pecked my lips.

I blushed and kissed him harder. His tongue slid into my mouth as we kissed, causing me to moan. He held me in place with his arms. People were staring, some pointing at Gerard. He smirked and pulled back.

"God…you're a good kisser." I smirked.

"Would you spend forever with me?"

"Hmm…depends…"

"On…"

"Will I be kissed daily?" I smirked.

"You will."

"Yes. I would."

"Would you…" He pulled out a little black box, "marry me?"

"Gerard…I…" I was taken aback.

The ring was a beautiful gold with a blood red gem perched on top. I covered my mouth and stood up as he got into position. He kneeled on one knee and held the box up. People stopped to gawk at the sight.

"Frankie Valentine Blood, you drive me insane. You always think you're right when you're wrong. Your dreams at three in the morning. You're an idiot at times. You are a whiny bitch that cries when she doesn't get what she wants. You annoy me so much at times. And sometimes you make me want to rip my hair out-"

"-Not helping." I hissed.

"But you're the one I love. Just seeing you helps me get through the day. As much as you get on my nerves, I'd like only you to do that. Would you spend eternity with me you crazy vampire?" He smiled.

"Gerard," I sighed.

"I understand if you don't-"

"You crazy Son-of-a-Bitch! Of course I'll marry you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He pulled back and slid the ring onto my finger. People clapped and cheered. I smirked and shoved my tongue into his mouth. He moaned slightly and lay me on the ground, pushing back with his tongue.

"I love you so much!" He kissed my cheek.

I giggled and bit his nose. He narrowed his eyes and chased after me. I ran back to the hotel, running into Frank and Thorn. Thorn's eyes widened as I tried to stop. Frank's did the same to Gerard. We barreled into them.

"AH!" I yelped as Thorn and I tumbled down the sidewalk. I smiled at her and pecked her lips, "You're pretty."

"GET OFF ME!" Thorn hissed.

I smirked and stepped off her, catching Gerard and Frank kissing. I crossed my arms and waited as they made-out. Frank gripped Gerard's hair, moaning. Gerard's sinful hips grinded against Frank's. They both gasped and kissed harder. Gerard pulled away, giggling.

"I win Frank. My twenty dollars?" Gee smirked as Frank paid him twenty dollars.

He took my hand and ran up to our room with me. I smiled as he pulled on his suit pants and ran out to the bus. I ran with him and jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his middle. He sat down, pulling me into his lap and smirked.

"Geeeeee!" I whined, poking his cheek, "What's going through your head?"

"Nothing…" He pecked my cheek, "now go get ready."

"But Gee-"

"Now." He hissed.

I sighed and ran into the bathroom. I put my dress on and fixed my makeup and hair. I stepped out, looking at Gerard, a blush apparent on my cheeks. He looked up at me and blushed darkly. I slowly sat down, the girls walking in. They gaped at me and rushed to get ready. I smiled at Gee and took his hand.

**xXx**

We sat near the edge of rows, Gerard watching the awards intently. Many of the same group won. Green Day. Gerard sighed and leaned back in his seat, mumbling something about not winning. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"…And the Nominees for Best Summer Jam of all times are…." The girl turned and gestured to the screen.

'_And the Nominees are…Green Day's Wake me up when September Ends…_' Music played for the song. I smiled at Billie Joe, who was sitting across from me. He nodded and turned his attention back to the awards.

'_Papa Roach's Last Resort…'_ Music played.

"MCR…" Thorn crossed her fingers.

'…_My Chemical Romance's I'm Not Okay I promise…' _Music again played and Gerard sat up in his seat.

"And the winner is…" The girl smiled, opening the envelope.

"It's not gonna be us…" Gerard looked down.

"My Chemical Romance I'm Not Okay I Promise!" She yelled.

Gerard's head snapped up. They stood up and began to walk up to the stage. Gerard stayed long enough to give me a quick kiss. He raced up there and grabbed an award.

"Hey, we're My Chemical Romance." Frank gave his signature side-ways cutesy smirk.

"We'd like to dedicate this award to our fans that helped us by voting for us. You guys are awesome! Also, our girlfriends who stuck with us till the end! Without any of you guys, this never would be possible." Gerard smiled, tears threatening to spill.

"What are you going to do now Frank?" Bob asked.

"We're going to Dollywood!" The entire band yelled, making the audience laugh.

They waved and walked off the stage. The girls and I squealed in happiness and jumped up and down, hugging. People stared and laughed as we cheered. We went backstage and I ran up to Gerard, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey baby…you were wonderful." I smiled. He put his hands on my waist.

"Thanks…Dollywood?" He hugged me romantically.

"Yeah! DOLLYWOOD!" I jumped up and down. He laughed and jumped with me.


	12. Chapter 12

**(~Chapter 12: Tennessee Waltz PT 1~)**

_**A/N: This is a filler chapter based, sorta, off a true story. The whole Dollywood thing happened. Real people are used for workers. I do not own them or MCR. Only the OC's**_

I snuggled against Gerard as the bus rolled out of the parking lot. He moaned in his sleep and pulled me closer. I stared at the wall, my throat burning. My pupils narrowed and I smelt blood. I slowly slid out of bed and walked up to Jeff.

"Hey, Frankie." He smiled at me. I nodded and sat next to him in the passengers seat.

"When do we stop?" I asked.

"Hmm….three more miles." He sighed. I lit a cigarette and sighed.

"I need to take a walk…" I sighed again. I took a drag out of my cigarette and blew smoke out.

"Blood, eh? Take Gerard's like you usually do…"

"Can't. He's asleep." I leaned back in the seat.

"So…Dollywood?" He smiled, changing the subject.

"First time going." I admitted, blushing lightly.

"Seriously? Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I haven't been to Tennessee since I was five."

"I've never been to Tennessee…." I looked down.

He smiled and talked till we stopped. I stepped off the bus and stretched, licking my lips. I saw a man and took a glance back at Jeff. I nodded to him and walked up to the guy.

"Hmm-"

"Hey, sexy…come here often?" I asked, smirking.

"No. My brother and I are staying here." He said.

"Oh…that's a shame…you're a cutie-"

"He can live with staying outside for a little bit." He smirked and took my hand. He led me into a hotel room and threw me roughly on the bed. I looked up at him, slightly frightened. He smirked and climbed on top of me.

"No." I hissed and reversed us, immediately kissing his neck.

He moaned and threw his head to the side. I smirked and slowly sunk my fangs in, feeling something burning my back. I jumped back, tears forming.

"You monster. You're a vampire." He smirked.

"Took you long enough. So what do you want? My fiancé's in the bus waiting for me, so make it quick." I crossed my arms.

"I'm Dean Winchester." He chuckled.

"The Dean Winchester? The demon slayer?" I gulped.

He nodded and pulled a stake out. I tried to run but a guy, Sam, blocked the door. I bit my lip and started crying. I sunk to my knees, tears hitting the ground. Someone knocked and Sam opened the door.

"Who the hell-"

"Move." Gerard growled and bent down, pulling me bridal style into his arms. I sniffled and buried my face into his chest. He held me close and sat me down.

"Gerard…they….they put Holy Water on me!" I sobbed. He rubbed my back and glared at them.

"You stay away from her, ya hear? She's fragile! She's been raped and beaten!" He yelled, hugging me tightly.

He lifted me into his arms and carried me out to the bus. He sat me down on the couch.

"Gerard-"

"The hell's wrong with you?! You left the bus to get blood?! You could've woke me up and I would have gladly given you some!" He snarled.

"Well yes but…"

"But what?!"

"I wanted to get it myself!" I hissed. I looked away, crying harder.

"I'm sorry…" He pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder as he held me softly. I don't know how, but I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

**xXx**

I snuggled against my pillow, feeling arms wrap around me. I smiled and licked Gee's neck. He laughed and rubbed my hair, like he usually did. I sighed and opened my eyes, seeing his hazel ones. I pecked his lips and sat up.

"Morning honey…" He smiled and pulled me against him.

"Mmhmm…morning." I smiled.

I noticed we were on the couch. I stretched and looked outside. I saw a bunch of mountains and I stared. The scenery was beautiful. I saw a river and gaped at it. It was so long. We stopped in a town and I blinked.

"We're near Gatlinburg now." Jeff said. I sighed and looked at Gerard. He smiled and handed me a bikini.

"Um…Gee-"

"You're gonna get wet." He smiled.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom, changing. I looked at the bikini and smiled. He picked out a cute one. I put clothes on over it and walked out. Gerard smiled and pulled me down on his lap.

"So…what's Dollywood like?" I asked.

"Like a mini Disney world." He said. I nodded and leaned my head back against his chest.

"Cherokee, North Carolina. Who wants to eat at McDonalds?" Jeff asked.

We all raised our hands. The bus pulled into the parking lot and we all stepped off. Gerard took my hand and led me inside. Frank and Thorn followed. Behind them was Scar and Bob. Following them was Mikey and Anna. And bringing up the back, in front of Jeff and Brian, was Alex and Ray.

"Gee, get me a Big n' Tasty!" I smiled. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Go grab us a seat baby." He whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"Tea-"

"Sweet, no lemon." He smiled and waved me off.

I went and sat down at a booth. I leaned back against the padded seat, my eyes slowly closing. I felt the burning stare of eyes into the back of my head. I turned and saw a guy. He had black hair and many tattoos. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Pete Wentz. Correct?" I smiled. He blushed and nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled, "And I deserve to know your name."

"It's Frankie Valentine Blood." I smiled.

"Well, Ms. Valentine. Are you seeing anyone?" He seductively smiled.

"Actually-"

"Yes, she is." Gerard hissed. I smiled apologetically and nodded.

"Gerard Way. Singer from My Chemical Romance." Pete said, tightly.

Gerard gave an evil smirk, "Pete Wentz. Person from Fall Out Boy that no one cares about."

Pete glared daggers at Gerard, "I'm the bassist, thank you very much."

"Hear that Frankie, he's a useless bassist." Gerard laughed.

"Be nice." I elbowed his side. Gerard nodded and gave him a look.

"I'm just giving him a little hell, nothing more, Frankie. Actually, we go way back." Gerard smiled.

Pete nodded, "We became friends at an Eyeball Records party."

"Really, well quit seducing me." I hissed, blushing.

Pete chuckled and spread his legs, "Have a seat."

"Wha-" I blushed darkly and bared my fangs.

"Pete-"

"Sorry Gee, but she's sexy-"

"Sexy this!" I dumped his drink over his head.

He coughed and stood up, marching into the bathroom. I stormed back to my seat and sat down, Gerard joining me. He held a French fry up to my lips and smiled.

"Open." He ordered. I opened my mouth and he ate it. I elbowed his side and put my legs up on his legs.

**xXx**

We pulled into this big empty parking lot, laughing at Frank who fell from the stop. I jumped down and straddled him. He looked to Gee for help. Gerard merely shrugged and looked away. I giggled and lightly moved my hips. Frank sucked in breath and smiled.

"Um…Gee? Your hot girlfriend's raping me." Frank blushed darkly.

"It's not rape if you say surprise." I smirked and bit his neck. He moaned and arched his back.

"I'll give you to the count of three to get off Frank," Thorn started, "One….Two….don't make me get to three."

"Ugh, you're no fun." I got off Frank and bounced into Gerard's arms. He immediately kissed my forehead.

"We're here." He smiled and helped me off the bus. We paid and ran to get on the trolley. I sat next to Gerard, smiling and flirting with him.

"Any romantic rides here?" I whispered in his ear, licking his neck.

Shivering, he said, "no…I'm sure we'll find something though."

"Oh…" I kissed him passionately.

He opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. Our tongues danced in our mouths as the trolley moved. Frank and the others were doing the same to their girlfriends. Gerard French-kissed me before shoving his tongue into my mouth. He pulled away smirking.

"Alright, so Frank, Thorn, Frankie, and me." Gerard smiled. Thorn and I high-fived.

"Me, Bob, Anna, Ray, Alex, and Scar." Mikey smiled.

They cheered. I kissed Gerard softly. He smiled and cuddled with me for the whole way. I had my Green Day/MCR shirt on. It had the band names and members on it. Gerard wore his swimming trunks and a Green Day shirt.

Frank wore a Black Flag tee, Thorn wore a Misfits tee, Mikey wore a Anthrax shirt, Anna wore a Evanescence tee, Bob wore a Leathermouth tee, Alex wore a Static Lullaby tee, and Scar wore a Black Veil Brides tee.

"This'll be so fun!" I giggled and intertwined Gerard and my fingers.

He got us all 'Platinum pass'. I smiled and walked with him into the park. He immediately took me to the closest ride, River Rampage. We got on and Gerard fastened the red, Velcro belt. He snuck in a quick kiss as Frank and Thorn sat with us, giggling.

"Ready?" Gerard took my hand.

I nodded and put my hand on his upper thigh. Thorn seemed to have the same idea with Frank.

"Ah!" They both moaned when our hands rubbed their 'thigh'.

Thorn and I smirked and began to feel them up with our hands. They were a panting mess by the end of the ride, both leering at us.

"Whoops." We giggled and wiped our hands off.

"You made us-"

"Air-brushed Tee Shirts?!" I squealed and dragged Gerard over to the stand.

"Can I help you?" A guy asked. He had black hair with gages in his ears. He had a Dollywood shirt on but underneath it was a band-tee. I smiled.

"How much for the Band name?" I asked.

"Hmm…what band?"

"My Chemical Romance."

"Nice choice. They have six-"

"Five members. Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Frank Iero, Ray Toro, Bob Bryar."

"Well…ten dollars per design plus it'll be nine for the shirt." He said.

"Can I just get the front?"

"Sure…What size?"

"Umm Large-"

"They're in adult sizes sweetie. You'll probably need a medium." He wrote it down, "What style of writing do you want?"

"Script."

"Okay…colors?"

"Black with red outline?"

"Alright. Sign here." He pointed to a line. I signed it and smiled, "Thirty minutes. Okay?"

"Kay."

"Honey…I'm gonna grab us a drink." Gerard kissed me softly.

"Alright baby." I smiled as he left.

"So, who's he?"

"My fiancé." I smiled, looking away.

"Congrats." He smiled.

"I'm Frankie by the way." I held out my hand.

"Tuggles."

"Tuggles?"

"That's what they call me." He pointed to the artist, "And this is Buddha."

"Hey, Tuggles." Buddha stared at him.

"Yeah?"

"Jeffry's gonna have your ass if you don't stop talking to the strangers."

"They're customers, damn it. _And _I can talk to them. That's what I'm paid for smart-ass." Tuggles hissed. I giggled and watched them.

"You guys don't mind if I stay here and talk to you right? I mean, I am waiting for my shirt."

"I don't care. Nobody ever stops to talk to us." Tuggles sighed. I smiled.

"This girl does and I'm sure Gee-baby will too." I smiled.

"Gee-baby? Who's-"

"Here you are." Gerard handed me a coke slushy. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Gee-Baby." I took his hand.

"No problem. So gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"Yeah…This is Sensei Tuggles. And this is Buddha-kun." I bowed, playfully.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gerard Way." He shook their hands. I laughed and slurped some slushy.


	13. Chapter 13

**(~Chapter 13: Tennessee Waltz PT 2~)**

Frank and Thorn ran to get a candle, or I think they did. I stood with Gerard at the air brush station. I smiled at Tuggles, him smiling back. I laughed at Gerard when he nearly fell off the platform. I only had ten minutes for the shirt anyway.

"So, what music do you like, Tuggles?" I asked.

"Hmm…all types really. From Slipknot to Gretchen Wilson."

"Bands?"

"Hmm…Slayer, Metallica, Morrissey and the Smiths, Slayer, Black Flag, Pencey Prep, I am a Graveyard, Black Veil Brides-All that stuff." He smiled.

"My Chemical Romance?" Gerard glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"When I was in high school-Yeah." Tuggles smiled.

"Are we scaring your customers away?" I asked, slightly scared.

"What customers? Nah, you're fine. Speaking of which…." He opened the register.

"How much did we make?" Buddha handed me my shirt.

"Over six hundred and thirty dollars. So close!" Tuggles smiled.

We giggled and Buddha spotted some poor old people in hover-round chairs going past the stand.

"Hey you old woman would you like a-no? Okay never mind then…Oh hey you! Old man! Elderly! Guy in chair! Hot stuff! You want to buy a shirt-"

Tuggles sat a hand on Buddha's shoulder, "Buddha, man, you're scaring the customers away."

"Oh sorry…" He saw a crowd of people walking by, "EXTRA, EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! SHIRTS FOR SALE-"

"Buddha! Shut the hell up!" Tuggles hissed.

"Jeffery doesn't like you mouthing off to me."

"Jeffery can suck it, he's a dick. I don't give a shit about what he says."

"Off topic…what animes do you like?" I asked.

"Oh…all of them. I have Fullmetal Alchemist, Black Butler, Durarara!, Galaxy Angel, Angel Tails, Inuyasha, all of it! Bleach, and the movies." He smiled.

"GERARD! WE HAVE TO GO HOME WITH TUGGLES!" I jumped up and down, taking Gee's arm with me.

"Tuggles…We live in LA. Can we come to your house?" Gerard asked.

"My girlfriend wouldn't like that…"

"What girlfriend?" Buddha laughed.

Tuggles glared and sprayed him with pink airbrush paint.

"Anyway…what's up with this neon crap nowadays?" Tuggles changed the subject.

"That shit is utterly dreadful." Buddha sighed.

"Oh look on the Brightside Buddha," I smirked evilly, "You could rock the neon pink."

"He could." Tuggles smiled and picked up the neon airbrush.

"Don't you dare-"

"Tuggles, Buddha! What are you doing?" A guy with sandy hair walked up to them.

"This is our manager, Jeffery." Tuggles explained with a dull voice.

"Are you even working?!" Jeffery growled.

"We just sold this couple a tee-shirt. We were just conversing." Tuggles said.

"Well, maybe you should care more about this job than customers!"

"Jeffery, I'm paid to do this-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"I'm going to take a smoke. Bye future newlyweds!" Tuggles smiled.

"In the mean time…go! Away!" Jeffery knocked our drink onto me.

"COLD!" I squeaked and took my top off, revealing my bikini-top.

"You mother f^cker! I'm gonna kill you!" Gerard pushed me behind him.

"Assault me and you won't ever come back here again!" Jeffery hissed.

"You know who you're talking to? I AM Gerard Arthur Way of My Chemical Romance!" Gerard growled.

I face palmed and smacked Gee on the back of the head, "You baka!" I growled.

"OW! What?" Gerard glared at me.

"Fans, you idiot! You're a baka, baka, baka!" I kept beating his arm.

"Go." Jeffery pointed.

"Bye Tuggles!" I ran up to him and hugged him, practically tackling him.

"Bye Frankie Way-whoops!" He laughed, hugging back. I nodded and ran over to Gerard, flipping Jeffery off.

**xXx (Gerard's POV)**

Frankie sighed and looked down, she really liked that Tuggles guy. I smiled lightly and took her hand, dragging her over to a game place. The woman smiled as I put ten dollars down. She smirked and took her water gun. I took mine and when the woman said, 'go', we both shot our water at the clown's mouth. I won and she used her gun to squirt me.

"What toy do you want, babe?" I smiled.

She smiled widely and pointed to a fat panda, "That one! Gerard, get me that one!"

"The panda?" I pointed. The woman handed it to us.

"YAY! I'm gonna call it….Tuggles Purdyliciously amazing!" She giggled.

"Umm…. 'Purdylicious'?"

"Yeah! Like Ashley Purdy from Black Veil Brides!" She giggled again. I sighed and drug her onto Wild Eagle. She looked at me as we went up the stairs.

"Nervous?" I smirked, pulling her with me.

"Um…where are we and what are we going to do?" She gulped, looking at how far we were up.

"We're riding on the wings of an eagle, love."

"Gerard! This is my first roller coaster…"

"And…?"

"When I get scared…I tend to…moan?" She blushed. **(**_**A/N: **_**This is no joke. My friend moans when she gets scared!)**

"You moan?"

"Like…really loud. It sounds like I'm having a Geegasm…" She looked at the ground.

"Geegasm?" I chuckled.

"Y-Yeah…" She blushed darker.

Pulling her close to me, I whispered in her ear, "Just moan for me…like you did the other night."

She blushed and pushed me away. She stood in line, shivering. I held her in a hug and kissed her pulse line. She shakily sighed and leaned her head back against my chest. I turned her to face me, pulling her close to me. I lightly captured her lips with mine and she wrapped her arms around my neck, standing on her tip-toes to reach my lips. I pulled back with a smile.

"You'll be fine, Frankie." I rubbed her arm soothingly. She nodded and clutched my shirt.

"Watch it future riders! Those gates are coming open." The loud speaker said.

"C'mon." I pulled Frankie with me.

I pecked her lips before helping her into her seat, buckling her up. I sat in my seat and did the same. I took her hand in mine. She whimpered slightly.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, worriedly.

"My boobs are squashed," She whined, "And you know how I am about anything like that."

"Louder now!" I joked. She clawed my hand with her vampire claws.

"Shut. Up." She hissed and took my hand again.

"FLY! HOLD THOSE ARMS PUT AND MOVE THEM! UP DOWN UP DOWN!" The speaker bellowed.

I did so and my hand was clutched tighter. I looked at Frankie's face, her eyes wide with fear. I held on tighter as our car climbed the incline. Each click brought a small whimper from Frankie. It took forever to climb it. When we reached the top, Frankie squeaked.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit-" Then we went down, "HOLY SHIT!"

"YAY!" Others screamed. Frankie was moaning, even though she was having fun.

I laughed and felt heat pool in a certain area. I gulped and looked over at Frankie. She was giggle-moaning…how the hell can you giggle-moan? Anyway, it was her fault about the 'problem'. We pulled into the station, clapping and screaming. Frankie was giggling like a school-girl. We stepped off the ride, grabbing our things.

"You okay, honey?" She asked as we walked towards Timber Canyon.

"Yeah. Wanna go on Mystery Mine?"

"Not-"

"Let's go!" I drug her into the car.

She began to bite her lip. I gripped her hand and smiled. We went down quickly and went at a little incline, slowly.

_You've dared to enter the abandoned mine and test your fate?_ The speaker went on. Bats flew out and Frankie screamed. She hugged my arm as we went out and around the curve. We went up and into another dark place. We went onto a hill and just…stopped.

"What the hell?" Frankie gave me a look.

"Just wait."

_Tick, Tick, Tick…_Lights began to line the rock. Fire shot out and Frankie screamed as we went down. We went upside down. When we stepped off the ride, she cried into my shirt on a bench.

"Gerard! That was scary!" She sobbed.

"I know…but it's over now." I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey guys, thanks for leaving us!" Frank and Thorn ran up.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked.

"Mystery Mine scared her." I sighed.

"Well, here." Thorn handed her cotton candy.

"YAY!" She giggled and ate the cotton candy.

"What the…How the…WHY THE HELL DOES COTTON CANDY CALM HER DOWN?!" I yelled.

"Easy, she thinks of you as her cotton candy…"

"O-Oh."

**xXx (Frankie's POV)**

We rode many more rides and ate at some pizza place. After we ate, we went to a thing called Blazing Fury. We got in the back, Frank and Thorn in front of us. The ride started, and I gasped at first. I was cuddled up next to Gerard. He tilted my face up with his hand and gently lay his lips on mine.

My hands went up to get caught in his hair, his tongue sliding into my mouth. I pushed his back with a slight moan. He smirked and kissed me rougher. He growled sexily, but only loud enough for us to hear, and ran his hand under my bikini top.

"Gerard!" I gasped, seeing that Frank and Thorn had the same idea.

We kissed for the entire ride. When we got off, Gerard pushed me against the exit wall and kissed me even more rougher than earlier. I moaned slightly and he took my lip between his and let it drop. He pulled away, holding me close. I held my Tuggles panda close to me.

"Have fun, baby?" Gerard asked me.

"Hell yeah! Oh wait!" I ran up to the airbrush stand, glomping Tuggles.

"Frankie-"

"I'm gonna miss you so much Tuggles!" I cried into his shirt.

"I'll miss you too. Now run along." He laughed, me running out of the place.

Gerard smiled and lifted me onto his back as we walked out towards the bus. No fans. Just smooth-

"Gerard…Gerard Way?" A bunch of girls squealed.

"Back off, bitches! The frontman's mine!" I hissed.

"Autographs is all they want Frankie-"

"I don't care! They can suck it! Just keep walking." I gripped his hair. He moaned and set me down.

"No Frankie-"

"Kiss me!" I slammed my lips against his.

He kissed me, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his mid-section. We moaned as we kissed harder. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened up and his tongue explored my mouth. I gripped his hair as he sat me down.

"To be continued…" He smirked.

We made it to the bus, where the others were waiting. We went to the Best Western Plaza Inn and got our rooms. Gerard and I had our own room, just the two of us. We cuddled while watching animal planet. This was the best trip ever!


	14. Chapter 14

**(Chapter 14: Honey, this mirror isn't big enough for the two of us)**

**xXx (Frankie's POV)**

We sat at the pool, Gerard and I swimming. Thorn was sunbathing with the girls and the boys were having a splashing contest. I giggled when Gerard picked me up and dunked me. The outdoor pool's waterfall was a beautiful edition. Frank slipped and _accidentally _splashed Thorn, who became seriously pissed.

"FRANKLIN ANTHONY IERO III! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She snarled and jumped in after him.

We sighed and I began to float. Gerard took me underwater and pointed to his old wound. I blinked and rubbed his neck. He nodded and went up for air. I went up also. He pulled me close and put his hands on my waist.

"Bite me." He said, smirking.

"Don't tempt me babe." I winked and pushed him away.

"Maybe I like tempting you-"

"No Gerard." I hissed and crossed my arms, turning my back to him.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to bite you, okay? Today's my mom's birthday and I hate to say it but we have to go back."

"WHAT?" The girl's exclaimed.

I only nodded. They gaped at me before sighing. The girls agreed and glared at me. I sighed and gave them a look. They sighed and pulled me out of the pool. The look on their faces was enough to tell me that they were angry. I chuckled and took their hands.

"It's not like we have a choice. The guards will get antsy. And I'll have to act like a princess again….meaning…." I hung my head, "….m-m-meaning I have t-to…f-find…a…a…a…a… suitor…"

"No way in hell are we letting you go alone." Gerard and the others walked up to us, "No one is courting my girlfriend!"

"Or mine!" The others agreed.

"Boys." Thorn growled.

"Not that we don't want you to go…" Alex sighed.

"But…" Anna looked down.

"To put it simply…" Scar pushed the tips of her index fingers together repeatedly.

"You guys would be killed-murdered in cold blood-if you went." I explained.

"Wh…What do you mean?" Frank gulped.

"Easy. You're not vampires. Vampires drink blood. You have blood in you. You're our food source. Dare I continue?" I crossed my arms.

"So-"

"_AND_," I cut Gerard off, "You have pure blood."

"So?"

"You'd be on top on the menu. I'm a full vampire. It's hard enough to control myself when I drink your blood Gee. These girls are half. They can control their selves." I caressed his cheek.

"Then is there someway to…make us vampires-or-have vampire qualities?" Ray asked, hopeful.

"Well…Thorn and Frank are mates, Anna and I are mates, Frankie and Gerard are mates, Alex and Ray are mates, and Bob and Scar are mates. Wouldn't we have the scent of vampires?" Mikey questioned, a dark blush apparent on his face.

"I-I don't know. I mean, Frank smells like me while Gerard smells like Frankie…." Thorn replied.

"Vampires couldn't touch them then, or my father would be pissed." I laughed.

"True but…Your father wouldn't approve of Gerard. And therefore he would be killed." Scar sighed.

"Same goes for you guys." I hissed, baring my fangs, "It's a risk we have to take." I took Gerard's hand.

"Where exactly are we going?" Frank asked, pulling Thorn into his arms.

"Come with us and see….oh and don't worry about your luggage." Anna pulled us into her room.

**xXx**

We sat in a circle, a blood pentagram on the floor. We each took each other's hands. Gerard gave us a look. I sunk my fangs into his wrist, causing blood to spill out onto the pentagram. The girls did the same to the others.

"Come forth, Demons from Hell. We require your assistance." I said, my eyes glowing pink.

"Come and feast upon souls of those who do not care nor live the way they are advised." Thorn's eyes began to glow an aqua blue.

"Stain the land, draw a crest of blood. Carve it into the Earth, taint it with the sins that are never absolved." Anna and Alex's eyes turned green and purple.

"Punish those that dare go against the vampire names. Send their souls into damnation. Have them rot in the depths of Hell for their unspeakable, heinous crimes. Splatter their blood on the Earth." Scar growled, her eyes turning red.

"Come forth, take us to Dark River." We chanted and looked at the pentagram.

A portal opened up, showing a beautiful place. We each conjoined hands and jumped in. My body felt as though it was being burnt from the inside. A black dress, with a little white on it, appeared on my body as my feet touched the ground. Gerard and the others gasped.

"This is why I never come back." I put my tiara on my head, "It makes us sound like we're in a damn cult. Plus, it always makes me where a dress when I pass through the portal."

"I think you look cute." Gerard put his hands on my hips.

"Thanks baby." I pecked his lips.

"Princess, I' never thought I'd see you again." A boy with sandy hair ran up to me.

"Keith, you'll always see me. All you had to do was open a portal thingy like we did."

"Yeah…but…Ah, never mind! It's good to have you back!" He hugged me and sunk his fangs into my neck.

I fell back into Gerard, biting my lip. I moaned lightly, gripping Keith's hair. I closed my eyes and arched my back, moaning a little louder. Gerard kicked Keith's groin, causing him to sink to his knees. I held my neck and glared at Gerard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! That's how we show affection-and how we say hello-here!" I hissed, helping Keith up.

"He's from Light Water?" Keith asked.

"No, I'm from Belleville, New Jersey. We all are." Gerard smiled.

I face palmed, "You ahou."

"I'm a whaaa?"

"A moron! Baka!" I slapped the back of his head.

"O-Ow!" He whined, rubbing his wound.

"H-He's a human? Frankie, this isn't the best decision! He's a human-they all are!"

"So? Keith, just take me to my father." I hissed.

"Yes, ma'am." He led us towards a castle.

"Gerard," I whispered, "don't speak unless spoken to. Same goes for you guys."

"Right." They all nodded.

"This place is like the Shivering Isles on Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion." Gerard commented, looking at a plant.

"That's what it's based on. Lord Sheogorath rules each province." Scar smiled.

"You're kidding me?"

"You've heard of Fullmetal Alchemist right?" Thorn asked.

"Yeah, of course." Frank and the others said.

"You know the country to the east of the desert?" I smiled.

"Xing!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Guess what country we're in?" Anna smirked.

"Xing? You're kidding?" Ray's eyes widened.

We shook our heads and kept walking, Keith sighing every once in a while. We talked once or twice. Other then that, he stayed quiet. He took us to the castle door, stopping only to look back at me. This is it…my life is over.

**xXx (Gerard's POV)**

I saw Frankie begin to shake, tears nearly falling from her eyes. I pulled her into my arms as Keith opened the door. We walked in, seeing a man and woman sitting in thrones. They glared at us, their eyes glowing red. They had white hair and they walked down to us. Frankie, backed up into me and gave me a fearful look.

"Francesca?" The man asked.

"It's Frankie now. I changed it." Frankie growled.

"What have you done to your hair? It was a beautiful white." The woman ran a hand through Frankie's multicolored hair.

Frankie made a noise and smacked her hand away. She smirked and pulled me in a deep kiss. I blushed but kissed back, my hands on her waist. She pulled away, a string of saliva connecting our lips together. The king and queen, I'm assuming, glared.

"I colored it, and found me a mate." She smirked and lightly pecked my cheek.

"We do not approve of this…this _human._ It would forsake our heritage." The woman hissed.

"Well let it." Frankie growled, "_Rachael_."

"I am your mother and you will respecting me." The woman hissed.

"Dear, she's home. All her guests are welcome here. Charles." The king called.

"Yes? Princess Francesca!" He bowed.

"It's Frankie now." She hissed.

"My mistake." He bowed and led us into a hallway, "These will be your bedrooms."

Frankie pulled me into a bedroom, smiling. She sat on a bed and pulled me down on top of her. I leaned and lightly kissed her. I began to unzip her dress, hearing the protest noises she made. I laughed and fell onto the floor, laughing and pointing. Blushing, she pulled out her/my coat.

"Want some Coke?" She smirked, pulling out the baggy.

"Frankie!" I hissed, "I thought you quit!"

"No, I never did. It helps me-"

"And let me guess? You cut too?" I growled.

"Umm…." She fidgeted in her seat.

_She can't…she isn't…._

"You cut?!"

"Y-Yes…."

"Why?"

"It helps-"

"Frankie, I've been down that road, trust me it isn't for you." I took her bag and flushed it.

"Ah! My-"

"Not anymore. I'm going to help you-what's wrong?"

Her head raised up, "Nothing at all."

"You didn't…"

"Didn't what?"

"You didn't just-"

"Do Cocaine? Why yes I did." She giggled, sniffing slightly.

I pulled bags out of her pockets, flushing every single one. She gasped and I searched her and her room. I glared at her. These were drugs-that I used to do. I hate to admit it but yeah, the Gerard Way famous singer did Cocaine. Am I proud about it? No, it was Bert's fault. It was all Bert's fault.

"I'm sorry…" She began to cry.

"You have a problem. This is illegal." I held her as she sobbed into my chest.

"I know…I'll stop. No more, I swear." She sadly smiled.

"Good. You know…we're probably going to Hell."

"For drugs, having sex before marriage, and being bi? Yeah we are." She sighed.

"Well, at least I'll be with you…"

"Aw….Mama…we all go Hell. Mama we all go to Hell. I'm writing this letter and wishing you well…Mama we all go to Hell." She sung.

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Your notebook. That was a perfect song you wrote."

"Your mom's a bitch." I stated.

"I know."

"Oh…"

"Yup…" She pulled me closer.

I smirked and lay her down on the bed. I'm engaged to a princess. This is a dream of every guy. And this isn't a dream, this is reality. And why do I have a foreboding feeling that falling in love with royalty was a bad idea?

**xXx (?'s POV)**

I looked around the hotel living room, noticing the pentagram. I saw the blood splattered against it. I glared, my yellow eyes glowing. I sunk my claws into the pentagram and smelt her blood. I growled and the portal opened.

"I'm coming for your head, Frankie Valentine Blood!" I growled, jumping into the portal.


	15. Chapter 15

**(~Chapter 15: Blood, Blood Gallons of the Stuff ~)**

"Gerard…GEEEEE!" I whined, poking his nose.

He swatted my hand away and turned over, moaning quietly in his sleep. I sighed and then my vision turned black. I saw a vision. There was a man, smiling with gold eyes and fangs. He had claws and silvery-white hair. Blood was on his claws as he pointed them at me.

"_I'm coming for you…"_ He said, smirking

I snapped back to reality, looking around my room. I shook Gerard violently. He shot up, blinking back sleep and gave me a look. He started to lay back down but I shook him again. I had tears rolling down my face, tears of fear.

"Woah! Frankie, baby, what's wrong?" Gerard pulled me against his bare chest.

"I-I had a vision! A man's after me Gerard!" I cried.

He chuckled, "It was only a bad dream."

"N-No it-"

"Baby, calm down." He stood up and put his clothes on.

I sighed and walked over to my wardrobe. I opened it and saw a dress, it looked a little sluttier than the Helena dress but it was close. I smiled and put it on, a lacy bra and underwear under it. I fixed my hair and sighed.

"Frankie, are you okay?" Gerard asked, putting a necklace around my neck.

"No, someone's after me."

"You're being paranoid."

"No I'm not!" I growled.

"Frankie, no one's after you." He smiled, kissing my cheek.

I kept having an uneasy feeling, however. When I ate, I made Gerard taste it first. He didn't complain, though because, it was ramen. He sat in my throne, me on his lap. He rested his chin on my head. I saw the guards tense up and I poked Gerard's arm.

"Move." I ordered.

He did and looked at me funny. I began to walk, throwing my dress off as I did. It revealed a tank top and black skinny jeans. My top stopped above my belly button, revealing my piercing. I pulled on a black leather coat and looked at Gerard.

"Come here." I demanded.

He did so, carefully. "S-Something wrong, babe?"

"Yeah, bring the girls." I growled.

He nodded and called them on his cell. They all came running in fightable clothing. They followed me outside, the guys following. I handed them swords and smiled. The stared at the blades, as if they've never seen them before.

"What? You've never seen a sword before?" I teased.

"No, only in movies. Wait, Gee. Didn't you have a knife thingy?" Mikey asked.

"I did, but that isn't a sword." Gerard pulled it out of it's sheath.

He smirked and thrust the blade towards a tree. It was stuck inside, causing his eyes to widen. Frank and the guys did the same, testing their blades to see if they were real. Frank cut his finger, Mikey cut his cheek, Ray cut a piece of his hair, and Bob cut the ground.

"Holy shit…they're real." Gerard gasped.

"Nah dip, Sherlock." I said, sarcastically.

"Well no need to use sarcasm." He growled.

I smiled and kept walking forward. Then I felt a presence and held out my arm for the others to stop. I slowly stepped forward, my eyes darting to each side. I heard a branch snap and I raced towards the noise. I saw a man, smirking at me.

"Well lookie here….she came to me." He stepped over the guard's bloody body.

I heard my party stop behind me. I glared, baring my fangs. This was the man from my vision. He smiled and flipped his silvery-white hair. I heard the girls step towards me but I held my arm out.

"No. This is my fight." I told them.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that." The guy smiled.

"Just who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Me? Well, I'm your worst nightmare. They call me Blood. My real name, however, is Jack Sledge. But call me Jackie please." He smiled.

"Well, Jackie, what do you want with me?" I locked my gaze with his.

"Easy, my beautiful dear," He walked up to me and caressed my cheek, "for your beautiful blood and head."

"Well, you can't have it!" I slapped his hand away and grabbed his wrist.

I threw him back to where he was standing before. He stood up, smirking. I took a step back as he let his claws appear. His eyes glowed a yellowish, gold color. I bared my fangs as he bared his canines.

"Tell me, why would a werewolf want vampire blood?" I crossed my arms.

"For the value, of course. I've been paid three hundred thou for your blood, and I'm going to get it." He smirked.

I pulled out knives and ran forward towards him. He didn't even move. I made it up to him and thrust my blade towards him. He moved out of the way. I stopped, my eyes widening. Blood gushed onto the ground as I fell to my knees, holding my stomach. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and threw me back, my body coming to a stop before my party's feet.

"Frankie!" Gerard ran to my side.

"That bastard!" I hissed and stood up, pointing a gun to him.

He smiled as I fired the bullet. He caught it in his teeth and smirked. I gasped when he charged for me. I closed my eyes when I heard him get closer. I was waiting to be hit but I never was. I felt something warm and sticky splatter on my face. I opened my eyes to Gerard.

His body was on the ground, life-blood seeping out of his stomach and head. He coughed up blood, panting erratically. I glared at Jackie, my eyes glowing red. I began to walk forward, my fangs bared.

"You hurt him….you came after me and you hurt him!" I growled.

"Such a shame really, he was quite handsome." Jackie laughed.

"You harmed him! I will kill you!" I ran towards him again.

He laughed and dodged my attack, but I dodged his. I flipped back and then kicked him in the stomach. I took my knife and shoved it deep into his shoulder. Blood spewed out as he kicked me onto the ground. He pulled the knife out of his wound and raised his claws. I kept a straight face as his claws rapidly approached me.

"You keep your hands of my girl!" Gerard, using the last ounce of his strength, jumped onto Jackie's back.

Gerard pulled out his sword and cut Jackie's shoulder. He yowled in pain before throwing Gerard off him. Gee hit a tree and slid down, causing a blood streak as his body slid down. He pulled his knee up slightly before his body went limp. Jack looked at Gerard's body.

I looked at Jack, tears threatening to spill. I stood up and bared my fangs even more, if possible. I clenched my fists together and stormed forward. I pushed him onto his back and put my knees where his shoulders met his scapula.

"I'll show you what Hell's like!" I growled, cutting his chest, "I've been there! Tell Lucifer to send me a post card!"

"I'll be going to heaven!" He bellowed.

"You aren't going nowhere near Heaven! You're going to Purgatory, where you'll rot!" I shoved my hand into his chest, gripping his still beating heart, "Tell Satin I said hello!"

I swiped my hand back, the heart coming with it. His mouth opened in a silent plea. I made blood drip into his mouth, causing him to choke. I threw his heart down, blood splattering onto my face.

I sunk my fangs into his neck, feeling the skin begin to turn cold. I ripped out his throat, blood sticking through my face. I felt something go into my back; my vision darkened slightly.

I pulled back and coughed up blood, the metallic liquid tainting my mouth. I stood and stumbled over to Gerard. I put my hands on his cheeks. His face was pure white, his skin was ice cold. The blood tainted his body. I broke down at the sight of him, crying into his bloody chest.

"Frankie….he's gone…." Thorn lightly pulled the object out of my back.

"H-He can't die…not before I do….there has to be…someway…" I cried harder.

"Go get his soul." My father said, walking up to me.

"W-What?"

"I don't approve of him being your mate but love is love. Go get his soul."

"I-I can d-do that?"

"Yes. Here, an amulet that will allow you to do so." He offered me the talisman.

I lightly slipped it around my neck and lightly kissed Gerard's forehead. I closed my eyes and waited. I felt my soul leave as I shivered. I opened my eyes to clouds and smiled. He went to Heaven. I walked through the beautiful landscape before me, till I came up to the pearly white gates.

"Hello Frankie." Saint Peter smiled at me.

"Hello. Where's Gerard? I came to get him." I smiled back.

"He cannot go back. His body has died."

"I….I….I'll trade my soul for his and my body for his." I looked down.

"No. Unless his body is immortal, he cannot go back."

"Please," I begged, "let me see him, at least!"

Saint Peter nodded and lightly gestured for someone to come to me. Gerard looked at me, his black hair covering his eyes slightly. He wore a white gown, his face literally glowing. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. He lightly brushed his lips with mine, his hands on my waist. Tears began to flow down my face.

"I'm so happy to see you." I whispered.

"As am I." He hugged my tighter.

"I will get your soul back Gerard. I promise you that!" I took his hand within mine.

"Erm….Frankie? What are you-"

I pulled him towards me with a smile. I raced towards the edges of the clouds and pulled him with me as I jumped. He pulled me back onto the cloud, a sad expression on his face. He pulled out a necklace with a heart and put it around my neck.

"That was a good try, Frankie. Be safe on your journey back," He kissed my forehead, "See you in your dreams."

I gasped as I appeared to be back into my body. I coughed and rubbed my neck, feeling the heart necklace around it. I looked at Gerard's body. The wounds were clotting, not that it mattered anyway.

_I sure hope this works!_

I sunk my fangs into his neck, draining his body of all blood. I put as much vampire blood as I could into his, now frozen, body. I began to feel weak and lightly pulled away, laying my head against his chest. My vision began to fade due to blood loss. I closed my eyes and passed out.

**xXx (Gerard's POV)**

I shuddered and lightly opened my eyes. I felt a weight on me and I looked down and gasped. Frankie lay on me, her eyes closed. Her skin was pale and blood was seeping onto my legs. I lifted her into my arms and stood up. I noticed that my black-painted fingernails were a little longer. My skin was snow-white and my blood was boiling.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

"G-Gerard?" Frankie's eyes opened half-way.

"F-Frankie!" I set her onto her feet and hugged her.

"You just won't stay dead will you?" She sobbed into my chest.

I smiled and stroked her hair. I saw the blood running down the sides of her mouth. I tried to wipe it off but it stained her face. I sighed and hugged her harder, staring at nothing.

"Frankie….answer me truthfully….How did I come back?"

"Well…I'm sorry…" She pulled me over to a pond.

I looked at my reflection, seeing that my hazel eyes were brighter. I opened my mouth and saw fangs. I began to look myself over, slowly stopping on my fingers. I walked over to a tree and put my nails on it. I dragged my nails roughly across the bark, seeing marks appear in the tree.

"Wha….What the-"

"Don't freak out!" She held her hands out in a calming manner.

"Who's freaking out? Are you freaking out? Because, I'm not." I smiled, nervously, "I mean just wow! Look at the power, ya know?"

"Gerard…"

"How long have I've been out-"

"We. I used over half my blood supply to fix you! Baka! We've been there for nearly a week Gerard." She crossed her arms.

"But the others-"

"They think we're dead, you especially." She sighed, "they're having the funeral on Friday. It's Tuesday."

"Hey…" I pulled her close to me, "wanna crash a funeral?"

"Hmm…sounds like fun. Who's funeral is it?"

"Ours."

"Perfect…wait." She touched the ground and dummies of us appeared.

"Woah!"

"Believable enough?"

"Yeah…now we wait. And could you maybe add a little blood?" I smirked.

I could practically see the looks on their faces when they saw us. Suddenly, I felt a pang of fear wash over me. We were dead-supposedly. How would my fans react to the news? I smiled and logged into my twitter.

_ BillieJoeArmstrong:_

_It's a shame really. He was a good guy. Loved his ass to death. He was one damn good singer. A perfect tour buddy. And Frankie, she was a good girl. Never heard anything bad about her….such a damn shame…_

_ LyndseyBallato:_

_He was a wonderful boyfriend…until I dumped him. I suspected him of cheating…now I see that I've made a mistake. Now, I cannot take back my mistake…if only I had a time machine…_

_ AndySixx:_

_I may be a star, but I can tell a good man when I see him. He was sweet, he cared about his fans more than anything. He saved their lives-the band_ _**he**__ created saved lives. And Frankie, his girl…she was fine. I wish I had her instead of him but he deserves her more than I do. _

Those are only famous people but imagine the fans. They were crying. Memorial pictures were posted-it was unreal! I felt a tear fall. These fans devoted their lives to us…My Chem.'s rep will be boosted because of this. Wait…there's videos on Mikey's page.

"_I'm going to get you Mikey!" Seven-year-old me yelled as I chased my four-year-old brother._

_Mikey squealed in happiness as I caught him and tickled him. His stuffed unicorn, Mr. Sparkles, rolled on the floor from his hands. Our dad and mum had went to answer the door, while we played._

"_Get off me! I feel weird!" Mikey giggled._

_I licked his cheek and held him on my lap, "Never."_

"_AHHHH! MR. SPARKLES! HELP!" He squealed. I laughed while he struggled to keep from laughing. _

The sight made me flat out cry. He was so cute. I wiped my eyes and hugged Frankie. We were going to get through this…we were going to keep on living. We were not afraid to walk this world alone. The monster who did this will not be forgiven. I stood up straight and pulled her along with me.

"Let's go. We need to lay low till Friday."

**A/N: These are fake Twitter posts and I'm not even sure if that's a real video or not. Gerard Way does not belong to me, for if he did he would live in my closet. Don't worry, I would feed him and let him go only to use the bathroom.**

**Chibi Frank: She also does not own me or Mikers or Princess Fro-Fro or Bobbert Bear or Gee-Gee. * Smiles sweetly ***

**Chibi Thorn: However. She owns me and the others.**

**Chibi Gerard: Please review…**

**Chibi Frankie: Or Gerard will come to your house and drain you of your blood, you mortals. * Laughs Sadistically ***

**Chibi Gerard: I was gonna say, I'd give you a hug and a cookie…but…hers works too?**

**Chibi FOB: Yay! * Pete turns into a fairy princess and flies around ***


	16. Chapter 16

**(~Chapter 16: Beautiful Tragedy~)**

**xXx (Frank's POV)**

_**A/M: This chapter will contain Frerard which if you must know…it's in the story XD so read….and remember, this is Frank's mind and we all know our Frank Iero has perverted and strange thoughts. Ever stalked his Twitter page or Gerard's? You should…it's intriguing. Without further ado here's your story!**_

I sat on the couch of our bus, my head hung. Gerard. My best friend. My bandmate. My love. My crush. My slut. My whore. My bitch/hoe. My "Big Break" giver. My brother. My Queen of Sass….He's gone…forever. Death is permanent to all you idiots out there who think you can bring someone back, you're sadly mistaken.

I looked up at the TV, seeing a video play.

"_And I was like, 'Wokay, he's playing over here'. And then, when he kicked me in the balls, I was like, 'What'd I do?'" Gerard said._

"_You kicked him hard." Jeff said to me as the younger me passed him, shirtless._

"_Oh it didn't hurt, and I didn't care. At first I was wondering….I was wondering what he was doing over there." Gerard explained._

That was during the **The Life on the Murder Scene **thing. We had saved the video…we each had copies of it. I sighed and took another sip of my beer. He was a good man. The girls were together in another room and we were in the living room.

Mikey's eyes were red and swollen, his hands shaking ever-so slightly. He was taking it the roughest. They did everything together. I sighed, looking up at our concert video. It was showing Frerard. Which, in case you don't know, is me plus Gerard or…to put it simply…Frank X Gerard.

"Guys, we'll carry on. I know where Gee's journal is. We just need to find a new singer. And well…damn it! We can!" I told them, pausing the movie.

"That was our brother! We can't just replace him! How are we going to find an amazing singer like him?" Ray asked.

"We hold auditions. If we can at least-"

"Guys!" Thorn and the others walked into the saddened room, adding to the tension.

"What?" Mikey finally spoke in a low hoarse voice.

"We need a new rhythm guitarist. We're holding auditions tomorrow…"

"Why not today?" I asked.

Thorn nodded and told E!News. She sighed and wiped her eyes. She didn't want to find a new guitarist-like us and the new singer. Unless someone brings our people back, we'll never be the same.

**xXx (Thorn's POV)**

"Don't wanna be an American Idiot!" Edmund sung.

"No!" Frank dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Well that's the fifth useless act today." I commented.

"Let's see…you have one more." Frank smiled.

A girl walked in with a white Gibson Les Paul. She plugged it in and stepped up to the microphone. Her scarlet red hair hung into her face, a grey beanie on her head. She wore a Black Veil Brides tee and white skinny-jeans with blue splatters on them.

"Um…I'm…Syd." She whispered, "I play rhythm and lead guitar and sing back up."

"Alright. Let's get this over with." I sighed.

She began to play Frank's part to Prison perfectly. She screamed like Frank did too. I sat up straight, causing her to blush slightly. I gave the girls a look and one to Frank. He nodded and they nodded.

"H-How'd I do?"

"You did…amazing!" Anna smiled.

"I'm speechless!" Alex smiled.

"That was the best we've seen all day!" Scar smirked.

"You're in…if you're willing to be a vampire." I smirked.

"Like a legit vampire?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah! Sure, totally!" She smiled, a light blush on her cheeks.

I smirked and walked over to her, placing my hand under her chin. She smiled, sexily at me as I leaned and lightly pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back, allowing me to lean her body back. I pulled away and sunk my fangs into her neck, carefully.

"Um Thorn? We're only half so…we can't actually turn them into vampires." Alex whispered.

"Well, Frankie isn't here to do it!" I hissed before covering my mouth.

They all stood up and were about to leave when a girl in a hoodie walked in. Her hair was black with blue highlights and purple tips. She had a white Gibson Les Paul. Slowly she stepped up to the microphone.

"I-I'm Francis…" She muttered.

"Lets hear what you got." I smiled.

She screamed and sung like Frankie…one of _our_ songs. I stared as she played the rhythm cords and Frankie's solo. She began to tap her foot, counting the beats. She smiled and finished, bowing.

"W-Wow…" Syd stared.

"H-How did you hear of our songs? We've never played them-"

"I know this Mary." She smirked.

"H-How do you know my real name?"

"Seriously, Thorn…you really are scatter-brained at times." She pulled her hood down.

I gasped. That face was unforgettable. Everyone gasped, her laughing. A guy stood behind her with short white hair. He was laughing…like a baby laugh. Frank gasped, tears falling from his eyes.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" He hugged the man.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Our group yelled and glomped them to the ground.

**xXx (Frankie's POV)**

Gerard and I were hugged by the others, causing us to nearly suffocate. I giggled and took Gee's hand. He gave me an honest smile and pulled me against him. He quickly pulled his shirt down when it rose up slightly. He thought of himself as being a fat, disgusting pig at times. But he really isn't. He loosened his grip on me and gave me an apologetic look.

"Honey, if I'm crushing you-"

"Gerard! Stop this shit right now!" I hissed, causing everyone to back up.

"What? Knowing that I'm a disgrace to the Way family?! Look at Mikey! He's skinnier than a twig! Mom's skinny! Dad's skinny! I-I'm just a fat, disgusting-"

"If you are then why do you keep bitching about it? You are not fat! You are…fit." I sighed and rubbed his chest, "And it's toned."

"It's not toned…it's flat."

"To hell it is!" I ripped his shirt off, revealing his torso to the world.

"G-Gerard?" Frank's mouth hung open.

"Wow…" The girls stared.

"Damn man, that's amazing." The boys said.

"Frankie!" Tears welled up in Gee's eyes.

I immediately felt guilty. Damn diva tears…I held my hand out to him. He stared at it and slapped it away. I sighed and looked down. He's super pissed. I looked into his hazel eyes, seeing the hurt and embarrassment.

"Gerard…I'm so-"

"No! Don't even say it!" He hissed.

"Gerard! I'm fat! You're not! Why can't you just see reason?"

"Because I know I'm fat!"

"Then I am too." I crossed my arms.

"No…baby…you're beautiful. Everyone is. Even if they don't believe it." He smiled warmly at me, eyes twinkling.

"Hah! You just admitted it! You are not fat! You're beautiful…and if you still think you're fat….I can help you with your work-out." I smirked, suggestively.

"That's a plan I can follow…" He pulled me close to him.

"Disgusting!" They fake gagged.

"Oh can't you just be happy we're alive?" Gerard scoffed.

"You're still your old sassy self, Gee." Mikey sighed.

"I am not sassy, jackass." Gee crossed his arms.

"Sure you're not." They sighed.

Thorn pulled me into a room with Syd and the other girls. We talked and sung…we even drunk a little. I was wondering how it was going on Gee's end….

**xXx (Gerard's POV)**

I smirked and moaned, grabbing handfuls of that luscious black hair of his. Frank pulled away from my neck, smirking. I was then pushed against the closet wall, Frank kissing me, hard. I switched places with him and he wrapped one leg around my hips, panting. We grinded against each other when I suddenly stopped.

"Frank, we can't keep doing this….Frankie will-"

"It was all about me before she came in….Thorn's okay with it…besides…I'm your Frankie…."

"Frank…there's something I have to tell you…"

"What is it, hon?"

"Me and Frankie…well…we're engaged…to be married." I looked into his eyes.

"G-Gerard-"

"I know she's young but her nineteenth birthday's next month…"

"Gerard-"

"Frank, she's out of college! She graduated top in her class and took an music school. At…Rutgers-Like you Frank."

"Gerard!" He snapped, "_She_ is ruining us! We used to have this big thing…" Frank ran a hand over my chest sadly.

"Frank…We never slept together…never touched each other _that way_…I'm sorry but we can't just dwell on each other. I know about Jamia. I know about Thorn. I know you loved Jamia and now you love Thorn. Just like I love Frankie…"

He looked hurt, "S-So you're just gonna get rid of me like that, love?"

"Frankie…You're my best friend…next to Mikey. We do everything together. And that stuff on stage…I'll tell you what…I'll take it up a bit. Have long Frerard moments on stage. With a lot of implying…." I smirked.

He sighed before finally replying. "You promise Gee?"

"I promise." I gave him a quick peck on the lips, "And in public or non-public….I'll talk it over with Frankie…but if my relationship is ruined, I'm gonna kill you."

"I'm so scared." Frank giggled.

"You should be…."

"Wait….why should I-"

"Frankie…she…made me into a vampire, nearly dying in the process. I'm a monster-a hunter of the night. I could kill you-or the guys. I couldn't live with that tragedy. I would commit suicide before I thought to even live with myself."

"Gerard…"

"I'm a mess-a tragedy-I shouldn't be alive. Frankie could've found better. _You _could've found better." I sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Gerard…you're my beautiful tragedy…" Frank took my face into his hands.

"I shouldn't feel this way about you! For one, I'm a guy and for two, I'm _engaged_ for Christ's sake. So why am I cheating on her for you?!" I pushed him away and opened the door, looking behind me into his face.

"Gerard…I'm sorry…I love you."

I sighed, wanting to say it back…but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I just gave him a look and stayed silent, seeing hurt flash across his features. I turned fully to face him now, watching as tears spread down his round cheeks. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Stop crying you sexy moron." I sighed.

His breath hitched and he looked up at me, "I love you?"

"I…I love you too….but Frank, we can't dwell on the past. You got to move on, you have Thorn now. I have Frankie. I know about your plans for Thorn…I say you should go for it."

"Really? You think it's the time?"

"Unless you wanna wait for an eternity…" I smiled, "yes."

"I hope we can…have more moments like right now after concerts-"

"It's only gonna be a stage thing from now on Frank." He winced from me using his real name instead of a nickname, "But…I'll try to slip a few moments with you in. _If _and only _if_ Frankie agrees."

"You mean-"

"No, Frank. We're never gonna be like the first album…getting drunk and nearly sleeping together or the drugs….but I'll spare some moments, for your sake."

"You will?"

"No, he will not." Frankie's voice hissed.

I whipped my body around to see Frankie, her eyes filled with tears. After all this….after she just got off drugs…I went and broke her heart. Tears flowed down her face as she looked at me, bottom lip quivering. I looked into her eyes, slowly stepping towards her.

"Frankie…you saw us kiss before…"

"You told him that you'd take moments out of your day to spend with him!"

"So?"

"So, I'm gonna lose you! I cannot do that so I'll have to live without it."

"What are you-"

"Here's your damn ring." She threw it onto the ground, "Give it to Frank, surely he would like it."

"Baby-"

"Don't you ever call me that again! Hell, don't even talk to me! You know, I trusted you. When Bert hurt me, I trusted your sorry ass! You just cheated on me for some lowlife guitarist that probably uses more drugs than you did! That's it Gerard. It's over. Forever this time. I don't want nothing to do with you two. Stay out of my life, and I'll stay out of yours. Also, Mr. Iero? Thorn's through as well." She hissed, her voice thick with venom.

She turned and walked out, grabbing her things that, surprisingly, she always kept in her bag. She was crying as she walked out, the girls following her. She got into a car that Thorn had. Then, as I ran out to catch her, she left. I held the engagement ring in my hand, tears threatening to spill. Frank was the same.

"We'll carry on, Gee." Frank sighed.

"I k-know…"

"Just like Eliza right?" Frank tried to joke.

I began to cry, dropping to my knees. I began to sob loudly. It was Frank's fault! It always is! Like the time he cut my finger with scissors or when he got two needles in my leg and I passed out. He bent down to hug me but I pushed him away.

"My one chance at happiness! And you took it away! I want to be alone right now!" I snapped, too harshly.

He winced at my tone and looked down. He was never good when he was yelled at-neither was I. Frankie was the reason I've never killed myself. Now, suicide sounds like a good escape. No more nothing. Course, Hell will hurt like…well….hell but it would be worth eternal damnation. I slowly walked into the hotel/house we were staying at.

I sighed and looked at the alcohol that had become my friend back then. I lightly lifted the bottle to my lips, lightly raising the bottle. The liquid tainted my mouth, burning my throat. A feeling I had missed. I downed that bottle before grabbing another one. I _am _a pathetic person. I promptly drank with Frank until we both passed out. I really hoped I wouldn't awaken…but alas I would and have to live another day as a wretched being that never should've been born.

I have one thing to say to all this…

"Life's a bitch." I sighed and sipped on my vodka.


	17. Chapter 17

**(~Chapter 17: Heaven Help Us~)**

**xXx (Frank's POV)**

Gerard stepped out of his bedroom, arms scarred and his eyes bloodshot-not from the booze but because of the _drugs_ he had begun to take. Just like the beginning of his spiral… Xanax and alcohol never mixed.

"You look like shit, man…are you okay?" Ray asked, scooting over.

"Y-Yeah…I'm….fline!" Gerard slurred, the bottle lifting to his lips again.

"Dude, you've had too much. I only had three-you've had eight!" I hissed, flicking the ash off my cigarette into the coke can.

"I swaid I'm fline Fwankie!" He slurred, stumbling and giggling.

I sighed. _No! Not this again!_

"Gerard! Give me the bottle!" Bob yanked it from his hands.

"NO!" Gerard whined, falling onto his face.

"Frank…take him on a walk." Mikey whispered.

I nodded and helped Gee up, leading him off the bus. He sobered up about halfway down the block. We stopped and sat down on a bench at a park. He threw up into the trashcan, groaning. He wiped his mouth and sat on the bench.

"You okay now? Or are you gonna be a dick again?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"She's gone…I'm gonna kill myself-"

"Gerard, there are millions of girls in this world-"

"Not like her. Not like Frankie…I sold my soul to her…I think. I promised her my heart would always belong to her…and I pretty much cheated on her. I'm asymmetrical garbage!" He cried.

"Stop quoting Death the Kid and you're not garbage. She probably forgot-"

"She didn't forget already! You know how she is!"

"Gerard…you need to stop drinking."

"Why? Because of the band?"

"That and for Frankie's sake. I'll promise you this, Gee. She will not like a drunken idiot as her husband."

"What husband…?" He mumbled, "we're not getting married…"

"Gerard, damn it, this isn't you! You're threatening to end your life! You have so much to live for!"

"Like what?!"

"You remember what you told me when you were on drugs and shit? As you were gettin' ready to get help for your addiction, you told me something I'll never forget!"

"What was that?"

"You told me one thing, you bastard. You told me you wanted to have a family. During and after this band. You wanted a kid-Bandit you said her name would be. Lindsey was a mistake. I understand that. But you have a future. You have an art degree and a best selling book-two actually. It may even be a movie!"

"Frank-"

"Call her you drunken moron." I handed him my phone.

He dialed Thorn's phone and waited, hearing her pick up. He put it on speaker phone. She was in tears. Her sobs were hysterical and she was sucking in long, loud breaths. I snatched my phone back.

"Thorn? It's Frank! What's wrong honey?"

"Frankie…she's…gone! Went back to Dark Water! The Imperials…they've….they've taken over the city! She got the message via messenger and left to fight. She could be dead for all I know!" Thorn sobbed into the receiver.

"You're kidding? Where are you?!"

**xXx (Gerard's POV)**

The girls did the chant, putting blood on the pentagram. I was the first to go in, everyone else following me. I felt the usual shocking feeling I got when I passed through the portal. My feet touched the ground and I ran. I stopped at a balcony that was on the outskirts, looking over the city. Fires were everywhere. Bloody corpses lay strewn across the cobble streets, their blood creating rivers of crimson down the fractures in the stone.

All were solders with armor. I heard the girls gasp behind me but I ignored them. All that mattered was finding Frankie. I stepped over the bodies, seeing a little girl She was crying in a alley. I walked over to her and lifted her up. She cried into my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mean men came! The Princess told me to hide till the fighting was over!" She cried.

"Where is the princess?! Where's Frankie?!" I yelled.

"T-The palace!"

"Take her!" I gave her to Mikey.

"Gerard-"

"I have to get Frankie!" I took off running.

Thorn and Frank followed, Thorn using her flitting powers. She gripped our hands and ran past me, causing me to slip slightly. I was pulled up to the castle gates, seeing bodies of the soldiers from both sides. I opened the door and saw Frankie on her knees in a white dress with golden trimming. Her hair was covered in a white veil as she bowed, her face close to the floor.

Her parents lay dead on the ground to the left of her. This guy smirked and walked down to her causing her to look up. He offered her his hand and pulled her into standing. She bowed her head and stayed silent. I had enough of this.

"Frankie!" I called running towards her.

"Stop him!" The guy bellowed.

Guards held my arms and dragged me up to the guy. His hair was blue and his eyes were gold. He lifted my chin up to look at my face. He tisked and dropped my chin.

"He is trash!"

"No! He's not!" Frankie yelled.

"Frankie…"

"Princess Blood, I do think that this is wrong-"

"He's my mate!" She ran over to me.

"He's trash."

"No he isn't!" She looked me in the eyes.

I gave her a longing look, my eyes boring into hers. She rested her forehead against mine and smiled warmly at me. Her soft, pink lips were so inviting. She seductively ran her tongue over her lips, causing me to drool. She smirked and wiped my mouth.

"Gerard, you're drooling." She chuckled.

"Well if you weren't so damn sexy, I wouldn't be!" I growled.

"Want me to take care of you?" She slowly stuck her tongue out.

"If you don't, I'll beg." I touched my tongue to hers.

She pulled away, "Why are you even here?"

"Because I came to help you. I heard this place was attacked…"

"Gerard, damn it! Can't you just stay the hell away from me before…" She leaned towards me, "I…" a little closer, "….fall….for you…" her lips were just an hair-length away from mine, "….again…"

I smirked and leaned forward. She tilted her head to the side and connected her lips with mine. I kissed back softly, not wanting to go over the boundaries. Her soft hands found my hair and caressed my scalp as her fingers got tangled in my hair. She pulled away and slapped me.

"Baka!" She snapped, "I am an hitokiri! A ninja if you will. As much as I loved you, I just needed to get away-separate from those wretched mortals. I could've killed Frank and the others anytime I wanted to."

"Then why didn't you?!"

"Because you protected me." She smiled while I gasped, "sorry for switching sides."

I looked down at the blade that was lodged into my chest, the blood seeping from it. I coughed up blood and gave her a look. She sadly looked away, holding in tears. The guards let go of my arms, causing me to fall forward. I held myself up and looked at her.

"Why Frankie? Why!"

"Silence Gerard. I am now the ruler here and…I've surrendered. It was an order….from my betrothed."

"B-Betrothed?"

"Yes, Gerard. Since I surrendered, he is now my husband…" She gave me a forced smile.

"N-Never!" I stood up, pulling the blade out of my chest, "You belong to me! Nobody else! Koi." I repeated a word that she had said in the past.

"Love? You say we have love?" She scoffed, "You cheated on me for-"

"No he didn't!" Frank stormed in beside me, "This is for the cameras only! A stage thing!"

"But-"

"He loved you, idiot!"

"My kokoro belonged to him, baka! Maa, it is time for you wretched yokai-s to be korosu!" Frankie hissed.

Her dialog was new to me. I did not really get Japanese. Thorn was able to clarify for us. She understood the language.

"She says her heart belonged to him, fool. Now it is time for us wretched demons to be killed." Thorn translated.

"Why would you korosu us?!" I hissed.

"Because of that…koto wa!"

"Because of that affair." Thorn translated.

"What? Frankie…I'd never hurt you intentionally…" I took her face into my hands.

"Nani Yatten No?!"

"What are you doing." Thorn sighed.

"Nani-mo." I sighed, guessing at the words.

"That means…Nothing." Frank said, smiling at Thorn's praise.

"Onigai…stop-"

"Please stop." Thorn translated.

"No." I hissed, "I love you."

She shook her head, violently. I slammed my lips to hers, shoving my tongue down her throat. She pushed my tongue back with hers, attempting to take back control that we both knew _I_ would win. She wrapped her arms around my neck, begging me for more.

"Suki desu…." She muttered, blushing.

"Let me guess….I love you?"

"Correct!" Thorn laughed.

Frankie cried into my chest, feeling the blood get onto her face. She jumped back, looking at my wound. I dropped to my knees and picked up the blade. She sighed, looking at me. I walked past her and jumped onto her new husband. I sliced his jugular, causing him to collapse. Everyone gaped at me, even myself.

I looked at my hands, as if they were stained. They were tainted. I had killed a man…a commander of an entire army. I felt like this was no longer me. I dropped to my knees, sobbing loudly into my hands. I had killed….for Frankie's sake. Just for her love…a man had died by my hands.

"Gerard…You've…killed him…You killed Lance…." Frankie's voice drifted towards me.

"I…I didn't…"

"He killed the young lord…" The guards whispered.

"Gerard?"

"W-What Frankie?" I looked at her.

"That was the most sexy thing I've ever seen…" She practically jumped on me.

"Urm…" I anime sweat-dropped.

"You look so cute covered in blood."

"I want to go to Heaven Frankie…not Hell…this'll be the thing they look upon."

"Gerard, you're a vampire. It was your senses…"

A loud scream echoed through the castle. Everyone looked around, as the screams continued. I gasped. Angels…I hate to admit it but it was angels._ 'Damn! Why does it always have to be angels?!'_

"Hear the sound, the angels come screaming-down your voice, I hear you've been pleading. Make a choice, I hear you've been bleeding. Some one save us! Heaven help us now. Come crashing down. When you hear the sound-when you're down and out…Across this stone hard ground.

" I can't tell if I've been bleeding or sleeping or waiting for the man to come and meet me. Ah, Ah the Earth dums. Because mostly, I've been sprawled out on these Cathedral steps spitting up blood and screaming, 'Someone save us!'" I sung.

"Heaven help us now…come crashing down when you hear the sound and you've fallen down and out…" Frank sung.

"Bury me…and would you carry me-Look at all the mess we made. Cover it in gasoline. And Scream, 'Someone save us!'" Frankie sung.

Almost, as if on cue, a blinding light appeared and a man appeared. Frankie walked up to him and bowed. He bowed in return, his black wings disappearing. She sighed and looked into the man's eyes.

"I am Castiel. Which of you is Gerard Arthur Way?" He asked.

"I-I am." I raised my hand.

"Stand Gerard." He commanded.

"Okay…" I did so.

"You have broke one of the Ten Commandments. The Lord is very angry with you Gerard."

"I am sorry, Castiel-"

"Call me Cass."

"I'm sorry Cass….just the thought of this garbage and my Frankie…"

"We have watched your… '_relationship' _for a while now. Considering you protected Frankie, a killer but yet an agent of the Lord, both your sinful incidents have been lifted. This man killed hundreds-perhaps thousands-he needed to be punished."

"B-But I killed him-"

"That may be so, however, you have avenged those wrongful deaths. We may not get revenge, Gerard, but we understand why mortals do it. Congrats for securing your place in Heaven." He smirked before disappearing.

I hugged Frankie, feeling my wound close. She cried into my shoulder. I slipped the ring back on her finger but she took it off.

"No Gee."

I sighed. She was a stubborn woman at times.


	18. Chapter 18

**(~Chapter 18: Headfirst For Halos~)**

**xXx (Gerard's POV)**

I sighed, looking down at my notepad. I had no lyrics for a song that we were supposed to perform on **Saturday Night Live **in two months. I haven't been sleeping. I drunk some of my Latte` and sighed. _Starbucks is so damn good…_

I slapped myself. _I need to stay on the topic at hand. What is this album about?_ I sighed; the name is all I needed so I could work out the songs. Well, the songs that I had were "Famous Last Words", "The End", and "Dead!". They were all about death…there was one that I had wrote called, "Cancer" after a relative passed with cancer.

I snapped my fingers, Patients! The album will be called **The Black Parade**__and will be about a patient that's dying. I smiled and began to write, noticing that it was eight o'clock. The guys were throwing a party for our last album. I hoped Frankie would be there.

I shook my head and walked downstairs, seeing Frank kissing Thorn on the couch. Mikey was talking with Anna, smiling at her. Bob was talking to Scar, his arm around her waist. Ray was lightly kissing Alex, her arms around his neck. And no sign of Frankie…

"Hey Gee…" Someone whispered in my ear.

I yelped and nearly fell down the remaining stairs. Frankie giggled and pushed her black hair behind her ear. She had on tight skinny jeans with a skull belt on. She had on a Green Day shirt that stopped just above her belly-button. She still maintained her hourglass figure. Sighing, she looked down.

"Things have been…different without you…Billie and I are together now but it doesn't feel right…"

"Oh…" _So she was dating someone now…_

"What I'm trying to say is-"

"I get it. You love him. It's okay, I'll find someone else…"

"No, Gerard I didn't-"

"No Frankie, It's fine." I smiled, sadly.

I turned and walked into my bedroom, sitting at my desk. I looked at the doodles of me and her in the back of my notebook. I sighed and continued to write. I tapped my pencil on the desk and created a nice smooth rhythm. I sung and wrote what I said.

_Well, When you go_

_Don't ever think I'd make you try to stay_

_And maybe when you get back_

_I'll be off to find another way._

_Well after all this time _

_That you still owe_

_You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know._

_So take your gloves and get out_

_Better get out while you can_

_Well when you go _

_Would you even turn to say,_

'_I don't love you, like I did…yesterday?'_

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading_

_So sick and tired of all the needless beatings_

_But baby when they knock you down and out,_

_It's where you oughtta stay._

_Well after all the blood that you still owe_

_Another dollar's just another blow_

_So fix your eyes and get out._

_Better get out while you can_

_Woah, Woah!_

_Well when you go _

_Would you even turn to say,_

'_I don't love you like I did yesterday?_

_Well come on, come on!_

_{Frank and Ray's guitar riff}_

_{Ghost line}_

_When…you…go….would you…have the guts to say, _

'_I don't love you like I loved you yester-DAY!_

_OH_

_Why I don't love you like I loved you yesterday_

_I don't love you, Like I loved you yesterday_

I felt tears threaten to spill. Truth is, I had fallen for Frankie…hard. I was a lovesick puppy and she was my owner. I stood up when the door opened and Frankie walked in, seething. She locked the door and glared at me. I stepped out of the way as she walked towards my desk, then she saw my lyrics.

"You…you don't love me?" Her voice shook.

"I-I…"

"Gerard, you stupid bastard! I was trying to tell you that I still had feelings for you! Billie and me have practically no sparks, he even agreed with me." I saw a tear roll down her cheek and hit the floor, soaking into the carpet.

"Frankie-"

"I came to the party to try and get you back…but…if you don't want me then I'll just go…" She unlocked the door and walked out.

Why I didn't stop her, I did not know. I let her walk out the door-as if I didn't care. I was in shock. She still loved me. She still LOVED me. I ran out to catch her, seeing her walk down the sidewalk. I used my vampire speed to get in front of her. I smiled at her.

"W-What?" She snarled.

"Stop. Let me talk."

"Why? So you can insult me-" I cut her off with a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, one hand in my hair. She kissed back softly, my hands finding her waist. I licked her lips, asking for entry. She smirked and wouldn't let me. She just wanted me to growl for her. I gave her a look as my eyes flashed red. I growled protectively and she shivered.

"Now can I talk?"

"Fine."

"Look, I still love you. That song is about you-that is true. But that is supposed to be a compliment. 'Still a good-for-nothing I don't know' means I barely know you anymore. You've…changed. Your looks. Your personality. I miss that Frankie."

"That Frankie died-"

"Then resurrect her. I want my old Frankie back."

"Your Emo Frankie?"

"If you want to call it that, then yes." I bit my lip, "But Emo is just a term for overly emotional people…..that's not you!"

"Gerard…"

"Please. I don't like this Frankie. I liked the other Frankie-and when the hell'd you get this?" I poked her belly-button piercing.

"I've had it…I went to Bert and got high…Gerard….he gave me this because I had asked him to, though I have no recollection of that event."

"Frankie-"

"When I broke up with you, my heart ached. I cut…a lot. I almost was taken to the hospital by Thorn. I also drunk more. I was a mess. The cutting helps….but the drinks only bring more pain…"

"Take this damned thing out of your belly-button. The lip and nose ring can stay. You're going to Blue Acres. It's a mental institution-it helps though. I've noticed that you've been purging…haven't you?" I crossed my arms.

"No, I-" She sighed.

"You have!" He cut me off.

"No, listen to-"

"That'll help the cutting and eating disorder. Maybe it'll also dry your ass up. Then you wouldn't drink…or smoke or whatever."

She giggled, "Smork. I haven't smorked any marijuana I swear." She giggled.

Sighing, I grabbed her wrist, "Come on. I'll take you there tomorrow…I wanna have a night with my fiancée." I smiled.

She nodded and slipped the ring on her finger. I pulled her into the house, where we took a seat on the couch and kissed for the entire night.

**xXx (Frankie's POV)**

I hated the fact that Gerard was putting me in an mental institution. I will admit, I'm a bit _creative _but that doesn't mean that I'm a mental person. I sat in his _Volvo_ hearing him singing. I smiled and wrote down the words. I left it there, smiling.

He helped me out of his car, kissing me softly. He'd promised to write everyday till I got out of this hellhole. He had also promised that he'd visit me. He left me with Razor, my guitar, and clothes. I blew my bangs up and kept my phone in my pocket.

"Let me guess…she did heroin?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"N-No ma'am. We're both have a fear of needles."

"Ah, so what's the problem?"

"She's on cocaine, drinking, cutting, and she's purging."

"I am not purging purpose-"

" Bulimic, self-harm, drug abuse, and alcoholism…correct?" The woman typed on her computer.

I cringed at the sound, feeling Gerard pull me close, "That is correct."

"Gee…I don't like this place…it's so…_depressing_. I mean look," I gestured to a poor man wandering aimlessly around the facility, punching a lap post, "I _hate_ this place with a passion! Don't make me stay here! Please!" I pleaded.

"Sorry babe, I'll visit tomorrow. You'll like it here." He assured.

"Any other information you can give me?" The woman-Janis her name tag read-asked.

"She requires special meals, she's a vegan." Gerard smiled.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Then, after filling out paperwork, it came for Gerard to leave. I hugged him gently, crying. I begged him to stay but he shook his head. He lightly brushed his lips on mine and took off his skull necklace. He put it around my neck and waved to me as the people took me into a solid white room.

This…is…Hell.

**xXx **

I sat on my bed, texting Billie to get me out of here. I sighed when he disagreed. My therapist, Angel, took it up. I protested but she promised to give it back once this thing was over with. I at least had my guitar, they allowed me that…considering I literally threw a tantrum over it.

"Okay…so what grade are you in?" Angel asked.

"Not in school. School's for blondes." I sighed, smoking the only cigarette they'd let me have a day.

"So…you dropped out?"

"Nah, graduated…" I flicked ash into the ash tray, "Top of my class…three years early."

"Did you go to college?"

"Uh huh. Got a Bachelor Degree in Music at Rutgers University." I smiled.

"Wonderful! Now why are you the way you are?"

"Cocaine helped me. It gave me energy that** Five Hour Energy** couldn't give. I got through shows and stuff. I was fine. Then I broke up with my long time boyfriend, causing me to cut. Then my parents were struck down…my foster parents abused me and shit. My real parents-Hell if they even are-disowned me."

"So cutting seemed like a way out?"

"Y-Yeah…in a way…look, don't make me stop cutting. Please don't."

"Why not?"

"Each time I cut my skin, a sorrow is being pushed out of me. It makes me fell a hella lot better. I mean, my life is shitty enough as it is, that's the only thing that helps."

"Take this red pill…and tell me how you feel." She smiled.

I did so and in thirty minutes, I giggled, "I feel like I'm flying."

"They help you fly?"

"Yup." I giggled.

"Take this blue one…"

I did so and felt down, "It helps me fall…"

"Does it…?"

"Let's go back to the day that started it all, so I can just tell you how I'm feeling. And these red ones help me fly and these blue ones help me fall and I think I'll blow my brains out against the ceiling. And as the fragments of my skull begin to fall, fall on your tongue just think happy thoughts. Home! We'll fly home. You and I, we'll fly home. We'll fly home." I sung.

"My Chemical Romance…lovely."

"I'm dating the lead singer ya know." I grinned.

"I bet you are."

"You don't believe me? He'll be visiting tomorrow, then you can see him!"

"That would be wonderful. Now take this pink pill."

I did so and slowly drifted off to sleep. I hugged the Gerard plushie that Gerard had bought me. Ironic huh? Gerard bought me Gerard. He bought me himself. Anyway, these beds here are actually very comfortable…


	19. Chapter 19

**(~Chapter 19: Go to Hell for Heaven's sake~)**

**xXx (Frankie's POV)**

I looked down, seeing the linoleum tile. Just looking at it made me sick. I haven't threw up, but by the looks of it…I was about to. I raced to the bathroom in my room and threw up…not making myself do so. I looked at the mess and flushed it. I felt so weak. Angel ran in and I began to sob.

"Frankie…did you…purge?"

"N-No! I just threw-up. Not by making myself do it." I sobbed.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked, setting me on my bed.

"Let me call Gerard…please…"

"He's in the waiting room. Want me to bring him in here?"

"Yes please…"

"You're gonna have a roommate, surely you two can get along-here he is." She stepped out of the way and a guy walked in.

"Frankie Valentine Blood…I thought you and your fiancé were dead?" Andy Biersack smirked at me.

I felt my face heat up. He was extremely hot. I bit my lip as he winked at me. He helped me up and kissed my hand. I blushed even darker and he chuckled, pulling me close and nibbling on the top of my ear. I shivered as his hands ran up and down my sides.

"What are you here for?" I asked.

He lifted my chin up with his hand, "Drugs and anger…and you my sweet Valentine?"

"I-uh…Drugs, bulimic, alcoholism, and cutting."

"You cut too? Excellent." He lightly pecked my lips.

He pulled away and I fell back against the wall. He put both hands on either side of me, smirking. I blushed and attempted to escape. Then Gerard walked in and yawned. Andy backed away and I sat down, catching my breath.

"Frankie…" He hugged me, "I've missed you so much."

"Gerard…I've only been gone a day."

"You missed me and you know it." He smirked.

I sighed, "I miss the outside world."

"It hasn't changed much but guess what…it revolved."

"Oh wow, it spins." I rolled my eyes.

Andy sent us a seductive smile, "Wanna be together?"

"E-Excuse me?" Gerard looked up.

"Oh come on Gee, you know me. Andy Sixx from BVB?"

"I get that but what'd you say?"

"We give your little fiancée here a show…" Andy smirked.

"That would be hot…" I giggled.

**xXx (Gerard's POV)**

I had no idea Frankie had a roommate till I arrived in the room, seeing the Andy Sixx from Black Veil Brides. She was between the wall and him, blushing darkly. I yawned and they separated. Then Andy asked if we could do something…for Frankie's sake. She agreed, blushing and giggling.

"Get up Way." Andy smirked.

I did so and he pulled me close to him. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, causing me to gasp. He smirked and pinned me to his bed, tearing our shirts off. He immediately reconnected our lips, grinding against me. I moaned and wrapped one leg around his waist.

This was wrong in so many levels but right now, I didn't care. He grinded against me faster, smirking at the bulge in my pants. I whined and pushed his head down. He nodded, kissing my chest and going lower. I blushed but threw my head back.

**xXx (Frankie's POV)**

I watched as they gave me a little show, both acting like strippers. I was enjoying the show. Then, it was finished, both laying under the covers, unclothed. They were sweating and panting. Andy kissed Gerard's cheek and cuddled with him.

"W-Wow…" I smirked.

"Don't…ever…speak…of…this." Gerard panted out.

Andy licked his lips and looked me over, beckoning me to him. Gerard was ashamed of himself, nearly crying. I lightly pecked his cheek, not wanting to touch his lips. He sighed and sat up, pulling on his clothes. Andy did the same, smiling.

Gerard sat beside me on my bed and leaned to kiss me. I pushed him away with a squeak.

"What-"

"Don't come near me with that mouth until you brush and wash it!"

"I thought you wanted me…" Andy smirked.

"I do, but not what comes out of you!" I growled.

"I'm giving you permission to kiss him and shit but if you become pregnant with his baby, we're still keeping it." Gerard gave me a look.

"You…You want me to have your baby?" I asked.

"Yes…I didn't know how to ask-"

"Yes!" I giggled and hugged him before jumping away, "brush now."

He sighed and walked into the bathroom. Andy gave me a confused look and flipped me off, smirking. I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs. I've been having morning sickness for a while, not telling the others. It's been a month since Gerard and I…could I be…no I couldn't.

I opened the door and looked at Angel. She was smiling at a man. I tapped on her shoulder.

"Frankie? I thought you and Gerard were-"

"Can I have a pregnancy test? Please?"

"Whatever for?"

"I've been having morning sickness for a while, not telling anyone. Can I please just have a test?"

"S-Sure…." She handed me one.

I forced Gee out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut, reading the instructions. After the time it took to get the results, I gasped and dropped the test. I dropped to my knees, crying tears of joy and sadness. Gerard heard me and ran in, hugging me.

"Honey, what's-" I cut him off by handing him the test.

His mouth dropped and tears of joy began to flow down his face. He got this huge dorky grin on his face and he hugged me tighter. He wiped his eyes and kissed me, his mouth tasted like mints. He smiled and helped me up.

"So you aren't bulimic?"

"No! I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen!"

"Have you…stopped doing drugs?"

"Yeah…but the alcohol…it was some and Bert drugged me…"

"Typical. I'm getting you out of here, we're getting married-"

"And I have the perfect wedding! You know that Linkin Park concert we were gonna go to?"

"Yeah?"

"Behind there. There _has_ to be someone that's a minister back there."

"Perfect." He pecked my lips, "Just one problem."

"What's that?"

"Him." Gerard pointed over his shoulder at Andy.

"Get him out too, no doubt an ex put his ass in here. It's not a coincidence that he got _my_ room." I sighed.

Andy giggled before beginning to sing, "You bought your smile in a corner, you paid a pretty little penny you did. You paint yourself in a picture, as you deny the kind of person you've…been. You got what you feel-what you wish to be. You got some sarcastic severity. You shot your kills like a guillotine. You got what you feel…you got what you FEEL!" He screamed the end.

"Why is he singing 'Put me out' by The Used?" Gerard rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I dunno, it's Andy. Need anymore info?"

"Nah, I'm good?"

Andy continued to sing, "I gave you everything; you threw it away. Put me out like a cigarette, out like a cigarette. Just like the cancer stick you begged me to be. Put me out like a cigarette, out like a cigarette."

I sighed and rubbed my stomach, smiling at Gee. I knew he hated Bert, but he hadn't done a thing to Gerard. Bert said Gerard had done it all. Gerard was walking out to fill out paperwork. Andy grabbed me and twirled me around.

"You're pregnant…" He smirked and shoved his tongue into my mouth.

He tasted of candy and cigarettes. I giggled and roughly gripped his hair, yanking his face back from mine. He grabbed a marker and wrote his name and number on my phone, kissing me softly.

"You're so sexy. Call me when that bastard gets rid of ya." He smirked, "Or whenever you need a pick-me-up."

"Kay." I pushed him back.

**xXx **

We sat in Gerard's _Volvo_, my stuff piled up in the back. I was listening to Black Veil Brides' song, "Knives and Pens". Gerard had told me to stop singing and daydreaming about Andy. I tried but couldn't. He had bought us a house in LA. It was beautiful-bad thing was that they had to perform on **Saturday Night Live **in three weeks…that was in New York. And a pregnant woman can't go on a plane.

"Baby, it'll only be for three weeks. Conan, Saturday Night Live, and Jimmy Fallon." Gerard smiled.

"But Gee…"

"I'll be back in time for your birthday. I'll even bring you back something. How's that?"

"Okay…"

"The girls and Andy will be there. You're gonna be okay. Anna's coming with us for…reasons."

"I'll miss you…"

"I'm gonna be here till tomorrow morning. I'll take you out to eat tonight and then I'll-"

"Can't…baby remember?"

"Right…" He looked down, causing the car to swerve.

"Eyes on the road!" I hissed, slapping him.

"Right…sorry."

"Gerard…WE may not be able to ya know but I'll cuddle with you."

"Promise?"

"If you don't I'll beg." I smirked.

"I'll have you begging." He growled, sexily.

He practically radiated sex. He loved pain and was very suggestive onstage. I remembered the time he acted like a stripper. He grinded against the microphone stand. He would touch himself and moan into the mic.

Blushing, I focused on something else. Bert and I….we were friends. He claims that he gave me everything and that I threw it away. He was sobering up, refusing to do drugs anymore. He still agreed to sell them to me though.

I sighed, _'I could really use a smoke right now…_' I sighed again.

"I know, it's wearing you out isn't it?" Gerard placed a hand on my stomach.

"Gerard…"

"Hey, come with me." He took my hand and stopped the car.

He dragged me into a hospital and said I was pregnant. He wanted to know the gender now. I tried to explain that I just got pregnant, but he was being Gerard Way and when he has his mind set on something, you can't change it. I sat in the waiting room, listening to Gee go on and on about why he can't wait to go to New York. Then we were called back. A woman, who looked to be in her fifties, pulled me down.

"You're a whore. I know you're pregnant. How old are you, fifteen?"

"I'm eighteen, going on nineteen." I growled.

"You're a sleaze. A whore. You don't deserve to live. You're trash. You probably do this shit for money." She growled.

Tears threatened to spill as I tried to stand up straight. The woman kept me pulled down. I looked at Gerard and let a tear slide out. He turned around and his smiling, happy face turned into one of anger. He walked towards me.

"That's right, cry. You're probably getting an abortion anyway." She snarled, "Slutty whore."

"Hey! That's my fiancée you're talking to!" Gerard pulled me into his arms.

"Son, she's a whore. You need to-"

"No _you_ need to shut the hell up before I make you! She's been through Hell and back! She was raped! She was beat, disowned, and used! She's been through enough shit." Gerard said, protectively.

"She-"

"I love her. She's mine. For Heaven's sake go to Hell. Rot down there for all I care." Gerard hugged me, "It's okay Frankie…"

"Frankie's a guy's name."

"And a girl's." A teenager hissed, "Mom, leave her alone."

"Don't ever become like her, Amy."

"Tell Braxton that." She lifted up her comic book, "We've had sex like…ten times now."

"Amy-"

"Mom, you are a bitch. That's why I live with dad and not you. Leave that poor girl alone."

"Amy…"

"Hello. I'm Gerard Way." Gee smiled, "And your shirt says you listen to My Chem.?"

"Why yes I do." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Good, here's my number. Don't give it out to anyone or I'll kill you like the little bitch you are, kay?" He said sweetly, handing her a piece of paper.

"Okay!" She smiled.

I giggled as Gerard led me into the room. The doctor smiled at us and used an ultrasound. He was able to tell us the gender. Gerard insisted that we knew, so we could pick a name. I agreed.

"Well, it's a beautiful….girl. Congratulations." He smiled, green eyes twinkling underneath his glasses.

I hugged Gerard.

It was a girl. His girl….I gasped and gave the doctor a look, "Can we have a blood test?"

"You doubt that it's mine?" Gerard asked, angry.

I pulled his ear down to my lips, "I was high and slept with Bert, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" He sighed.

The doctor brought back a needle and brought it towards me. I had a death grip on Gerard's shirt. His eyes were closed as the needle pierced my skin. I squeaked and clawed at his chest. He held me and yelped when the needle was injected.

"Ow! N-Needle!" He was nearly passing out.

"All done." The nurse giggled.

Gerard and I gave each other a look before leaving. I sat in the passenger seat, sighing. I really loved him but what if the baby….wasn't his? Would he still love me like he said…or will he leave me to care for it alone? He rubbed the back of my hand soothingly, smiling.


End file.
